


A War of Hearts and Minds

by Aetheriums_Anecdotes



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Character Death, Conflict, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 43,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aetheriums_Anecdotes/pseuds/Aetheriums_Anecdotes
Summary: The story of a glass heart, a twisted mind, and a broken soul. What could possibly go wrong? Well, everything.Alastor and his mysterious friend try to seize the throne of Hell, everything goes well until Alastor lets his ego get in the way, and let his guard down to his greatest obstacle yet, its name, Miss Charlie Magne.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 28
Kudos: 47





	1. Forsaken Souls

It was a rare day in Hell. The sound of rain and thunder in the night was deafening, drowning out the screams of the damned. Rain was a luxury and the twisted plants lapped up the crimson blood falling from the sky. 

'What a beautiful night'. The red clad demon said. This quite entertaining for him, dare he say, he was having fun. The screams, the blood, and the company of one of the few other demons he respected and tolerated enough to call a friend. 

'Well, that depends on what you define as beautiful'. 

So characteristic of the demon to reply in such a way, the red demon thought to himself. Though at least he's not as grotesque or vile as the other demons and Overlords Hell has to offer. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Vaggie was slowly combing Charlie's hair, making sure not to hurt her. It was finally Charlie's big day, after so much work, after pouring her blood, sweat and tears into it, her project was finally getting somewhere.

Charlie stared into the mirror. 'Not bad for a century and a half, huh?' She said to her best friend. They had know each other ever since Vaggie had come to Hell, in fact, Charlie was the first person who helped Vaggie, unsurprising really, considering they were in Hell. 

'You look amazing, as always, your royal highness'. Vaggie said. 

Vaggie was the only one who never laughed at her ideas or scolded her for not being in her demonic form. Hell, even not even her own parents treated her like that.

'How many times do I have to tell you, call me Charlie'. She retorted.

It was Charlie's big day. She'd finally managed to convince her parents to help her (once again) with her latest passion project. This time it was a hotel for rehabilitating demons. Another waste of time, as her father had put it.

Her parents had managed to 'convince' 666 news to give a small segment to interview Charlie. She was quickly called up to the interview desk as there was only a minute left until her interview started.

As Vaggie watched her leave she felt nervous. Very nervous. Charlie had been put out as a laughing stock so many time and it irked her. She wanted to be happy for Charlie, her Charlie. But in the back of her mind she knew, she just knew this would be another failure, it always was. 

She also knew she shouldn't feel this way, but when Charlie failed, she'd get some joy out of it. Charlie would come to her for comfort. She cry on her shoulder for hours, if she was lucky, Charlie would fall asleep on her, and then she'd doze off herself and they'd wake up together, as if they were a real couple.

A single tear ran down her cheek from her good eye. She loved Charlie, she loved Charlie with every fiber of her eternally damned being. But she knew Charlie wouldn't feel the same.

*A few hours later*

It was terrible. Worse than Vaggie could ever have imagined it. Not only had everyone in the studio laughed at Charlie, but her reputation had disappeared in seconds. A hotel for rehabilitating demons, to make them better, and the manager of said hotel got into a brawl with a reporter. Live. How could have it gone so badly. And it was all Angel Dust's fault. Why did they even try to help that damn porn star? 

The first thing she did when they got to the hotel was go to her room on the third floor. She was going to stay with Charlie but she couldn't stand the sight of that spider demon's face right now so she had decided to just go and try to relax. She would come to regret that decision...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

As Alastor and the cloaked figure next to him walked through the bloody streets away from the carnage they'd created just hours ago, they saw a conglomeration of weak sinners around a picture show, the pair shared a well know look and slowly approached them. Alastor summoned his microphone while the figure casually approached. But something on the show caught Alastor eye and he dematerialised his microphone, instead choosing to watch an interesting little demon princess. 

As Alastor was behind him at that moment he hadn't realised this change. Then he felt it. The feeling of cold steel, right through his stomach. One of the demons who were around the edges of the group had seen them approaching and had got scared and attacked. Usually when they'd do this Alastor normally protected them with tentacles from unwanted intruders so they could have their fun and do whatever they wanted, but he realised too late that Alastor was occupied. 

Now he was pissed, not only had his fun been ruined but he had a steel sword sticking right through him. 'Oh well'. He thought to himself. As he snapped his fingers the pitiful demons surrounding him were ripped to shreds from the insides until only a bloody mess remained.

He then turned to Alastor who was standing smiling at the blonde princess fighting with a reporter. He noted the sickening smile Alastor's shadow wore.

As the broadcast stopped Alastor turned to him. 'Well wasn't that just the most entertaining thing you ever sa-'. Alastor then realised the sword sticking out from his friends stomach. 'You have a little something there my good fellow'. His smile was growing.

'No thanks to you'. Was the short reply.

'Not a man of many words are you, oh well'. His smile now threatening to cut his head in half. He then quickly grabbed the sword from his "friend's" stomach and pulled it right out. 'There you go, all better'.

The figure didn't even flinch. 'What do you want with the girl?' The figure changed the subject.

'Whatever do you mean?'

'I've seen that look before. You're either going to make a deal with her or... eat her?'

Alastor was taken aback from that question. That demon always seemed to be one step ahead, always thinking of new plans, new schemes. That's what I like about him I suppose, Alastor thought to himself before responding. 'She seems like a good source of entertainment, that's all'

'Ah, I forgot. Entertainment. That's what you do. Have fun with that'. He looked down to see his previous wound to be completely healed. 'I'll be seeing you. Tonight was... fun I suppose'.

Alastor barely had enough time to respond before the cloaked figure disappeared with a snap of it's fingers. 

'Ah well. Looks like it's time to pay a little visit to the doll. I'll have to get to her before anyone else'. He said while starting a nice walk to this "Happy Hotel" 

*Two days later*

Alastor was sitting in his living room with a cup of coffee. He was musing over the entertainment he received a couple days back. A good night of killing with his good 'pal' and the later visit to a crying heiress. And boy wasn't she just the bee's knees. 

He would pay her another visit today. He had to go over all the details of their deal. He smiled to himself, this was going to be fun. She may look like some dumb demon like any other but really she was the daughter of Lucifer something Must've rubbed off on her. Though his smile slightly fell remembering she hadn't shaken on it, though maybe, that would be an advantage. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

'Arrgh! I can't believe you. The radio demon! How? Why? Why would you first let him in and secondly let him help with the hotel? You know he's bad news'. Vaggie was furious. And worst of all she knew it was her fault. If she had just stayed in reception that night... 

'Come on Vaggie, he didn't seem that bad, he was all smiles and was really nice'. Charlie tried to reason with her.

'Of course he is! That's his thing. That's what he does, he comes in all smiles and laughs and then steals your goddamn soul! Please tell me you didn't shake his hand? Vaggie was starting to lose it. 

'Of course not, my Dad always told me: Don't take shit from other demons'. Look Vaggie I understand you want to protect me I really do, but I'm not a baby I can do things by myself'.

'Fine'. Vaggie gave a defeated look. She knew better than to make Charlie upset. 'I just hope you won't regret this'.

They were interrupted by Husk's usual gruff voice. 'That shit face has come by Charlie. Can you hurry up, don't won't him at the bar longer than necessary'.

'Of course'. Charlie replied, giving one of her trademark smiles to Husk and then Vaggie before making her way to the bar.

That woman is going to be the second death of me. Vaggie thought to herself before following Charlie. She wouldn't make the same mistake again, she wouldn't leave her alone with that radio demon.

The second he saw her Alastor's smile doubled. There she was once again, Charlotte Magne, the princess of Hell, one and only heiress to the throne of Hell. 

Alastor instinctively got up and moved towards the girl, silently noting a second presence being her. 

'Hi Al-'. Charlie was cut short as her hand was yanked up and felt a kiss planted on her knuckles. 'Oh... Umm... Al... Umm...' Charlie felt her cheeks reddening at the contact.

'My dear'. Alastor slowly letting go of Charlie's hand and taking in all the information in front of him.

Charlie look like a school girl with the face she curently had on, Alastor approving of such a display. So childish, so innocent. He though. He also noted the face that the moth demon put on.

'How simply delightful to see you once again. I do hope Husk and Niffty are making themselves useful around the place'. He made a side glance to Husk who could be seen taking a gulp of some of the cheap booze Alastor had offered him.

'Oh yes, they've been so helpful' Charlie said while regaining her composure. 'They've both really helped in tidying up the place. Well mostly Niffty, Husk likes to get drunk'. 

'Cut the crap you cheesy talk show shit lord'. Vaggie said, gritting her teeth. 'What is it that you want here huh? Power, money, influence, entertainment?'

'Why I simply came to see my lovely business partner. Now my dear, if we just leave your lap dog of a girlfriend behind we can start speaking about more pressing matters'. Alastor said almost completely ignoring Vaggie, fueling her anger.

'Um... She's not my girlfriend'. Charlie said, feeling her cheeks reddening again.

Vaggie's heart sunk at hearing her say that. They weren't together and Charlie didn't even know how whe really felt but it still stung the way she said it while smiling at that hijo de puta.

'Of course of course. So do you have an office or nice quiet place for us to speak hm?' Alastor said. So she's free, that'll make my job easier. He though. His plans were always constantly adapting to new obstacles and paths he could take, he really was a cut above the rest. 

'Yes, of course. Right this way'.

Vaggie found herself standing alone while Charlie led the radio demon away. Shit, that was exactly what she wanted to avoid. 

'You need a drink?'. She heard Husk say. 

'Gods yes'. Was her short reply. 

Alastor found himself in a cozy little office. It wasn't very big but Charlie had seen to it that it was adequately decorated in a way that didn't make his eyes bleed. How pleasant.

There was her desk in the middle with two chairs in front of it. Stacks of filing cabinets behind her and a bookshelf to the right of the door. Most of the light in the room came from a hanging light that was over the desk and a window on the left.

'What would you like to talk about?'. Was the phrase that pulled him from his observations.

'Well about the hotel of course'. His voice and smile perfectly toned after decades of practice.

'Well I mean obviously but um... What about the hotel?' Charlie tried and failed to sound as confident as she could.

'If you must know my dear'. He said in a joking manner. 'Last time we talked just went so well that I just had to come up with a way to help you even more. Now I know that that Husk just brings in the disgusting rodents-' 

'Patients'. Charlie quickly corrected. 

'Patients'. He corrected himself wanting to keep the Princess as happy as possible. 'And that Niffty keeps the place ever so clean, but what actual progress have you made since that fias-, picture show?

Charlie's smile quickly faded, much to Alastor's dismay. 'Well you see we've... done...' Her mind quickly trying to think of something, anything she had done since that day. 'Nothing' She admitted defeatedly.

'That's great news! This means that we can work something out right now. Though we still have a little problem...' His smile growing larger

'And that would be?' Charlie was getting nervous now.

'Why just the small tiny little insignificant fact that no deal was made, and no hands shook' Alastor was now on his feet and slowly making his way around to Charlie.

'Well... I though we agreed... On the... Um...' Alastor face was just inches away from hers. Stop this Charlie. She though to herself. You've got to stay in control.

Much to Alastor surprise Charlie pushed him away and clearly stated. 'You agreed to help for as long as you wished. If you no longer wish to help then so be it.' Charlie could barely believe what she was saying, and to the radio demon no less.

'I though you mught just like to amend that little bump in the road, might come to bite us later'. Alastor said while making his way back to his seat. His smile didn't show it but he was extremely disappointed in what just happened. 'First things first we'll need to get this hotel up and running. Most of the rooms will need to be renovated and proper equipment provide then?' Alastor now sitting once again and went straight to business.

'I mean yes, but wouldn't we need to find some sponsors first? The money my parents gave me may be a lot but it'll run down quickly'.

'Sponsor? Why my dear you have your best sponsor right in front of you! Being a powerful overlord has its perks. I'll find some more later. Right now the most important thing to do is to get me some entertainment'. He gleefully exclaimed.

'Of course, so, I'll expect you to pay for the renovations?'

'For the time being yes. Hopefully any others that we need will be paid for by our future sponsors' . Alastor already having a few people in mind.

'Well that's great'. Charlie happily exclaimed. 'Now we just have to... Oh look at the time. It's already so late! Time sure does fly when your having fun'. She said smiling. 

'But we still have so much to talk about my dear'. An idea forming in his mind. 'Why don't I take you out to dinner hm? That way we could continue talking about the hotel'.

'I simply couldn't Al-'

'I insist'. Alastor quickly spoke. 'I'll be back in about 30 minutes. Do dress to impress, I hope to be blown away'. Alastor's usual smile now had a sly look to it. 

'Fine. But you owe me'.

'It's a deal then. See you soon, darling'. Alastor sat up and twirled Charlie around once before kissing her knuckles again and dissappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Her cheeks burning once again. She started to think. 'Oh gods. What am I going to where?' She suddenly realised. 

She rushed down to reception hoping to find Vaggie and boy did she find her. There were Husk and Vaggie, drunk as anything laughing their asses off to something obscene... probably. 

Charlie's smile was gone. That's the first thing Alastor would see when he came for his date, I mean, business meeting, obviously. She thought. I've got to get rid of them.

'Hey guys'. She slowly approached them. 'Do you guys mind going to drink or whatever in another room?'

'Fuck off'

'Hey Husk... don't be rude... to the princess'. Vaggie defended. 'She just wants... two drunk assholes to not... be the first thing people see when... they come in'.

'Vaggie I never said that c'mon'. Just maybe you should get to bed? It's getting a bit late and you're clearly drunk'.

'Yeah and so what'. Husk was getting pissed now, just a different kind to what he was already. 'Don this plenty o'times before'.

'Yeah but Alastor's coming back here in around 30 minutes and-'

'Fucking Alastor? What the Hell, this late? Thought he already came by... God dammit if he sees me drunk on the fucking job he'll be pissed'. Normally this wouldn't be a problem on his usual assignments but this was special charity work so it was an exception. Husk made an attempt at getting up only to fall right back down on his stool again. 

'Yeah I know but he's taking me out to dinner an-' 

Interrupting again Husk made another jab at Alastor. 'You're being taken out by Alastor. Careful, sleezy fuck could make you the main course, or desert, or if he's feeling hungry you'll be the appetiser'. 

Charlie noted how well Husk could form words and sentences while drunk, likely the result of many decades of practice. And how bad Vaggie was at it going off of the only short sentence she had said. 

Husk was now making a final attempt at getting up and going to his room, to likely drink some more. He managed to get up and using his hand to prop up on the counter walk around it towards the staircase, trouble was once he went away from the counter it took him about 5 steps to fall to the floor unconscious. 

'Shit, shit, shit'. Charlie was worried as she look to a grandfather clock opposite the bar. She'd wasted 8 minutes chatting. 'Vaggie help me with him please, I haven't got much time left to get ready'.

'Finnnnee'. Vaggie stumbled over to Husk and picked him up by the legs. Immediately regretting it and almost falling onto Husk. 'Maybe we... should take him by his... arms and drag him'.

It took the two of them 5 minutes to get Husk to his room. 'You sure you don't need help getting to yours?'

'I'm... fine'. Vaggie said.

'OK just be careful'. Charlie grabbed her by the shoulders. 'Got it?'

'Yeah I got it amor'. Vaggie said before kissing Charlie right on the lips.

Charlie would've been surprised had it not been for the fact that she knew Vaggie was drunk and not thinking clearly. She's drunk Charlie she meant nothing by it. She thought feeling her sheeks redden a bit.

Vaggie was now stumbling off to her room giving Charlie the chance to rush to hers. OK Charlie. You got 16 minutes to get ready. She thought getting nervous.

She opened her wardrobe to reveal a pretty big collection of suits, and a much smaller selection of dresses. Something she internally thanked, because of the smaller choice now.

After much thought, she decided on a white V neckline sleeveless summer dress. It wasn't a very elegant dress nor did it show so much skin. Though it didn't need to, did it? Alastor had said dress to impress, though he was just teasing her right?

She pulled out some pearl earrings and white lace gloves, and to complete the look she was going for, some white high heels. Now make-up, she look at the time. Six minutes, that's enough time for something basic. Right? She though.

She decided to just go off what she was already wearing and just re-do some of her black mascara and then add some black lipstick.

There done. And all in less than... oh gods he's almost here! She almost screamed. She looked in the mirror on last time before going down to reception.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Alastor had left the hotel he materiased in his living room to quite the surprising sight.

'How'd you get in?' Alastor said nonchalantly before making his way to his kitchen to make some coffee.

'The door. You really should lock it. Though considering how far out you live I guess it's not much of a problem, especially considering your reputation'.

'If I may be so bold as to ask, why did you break into my home then?'

'After the little fiasco you caused for me I think you owe me.' The figure followed him into the kitchen. 'And I'm calling it in. You see I have a little problem and with you helping out it'd be so much more fun to remedy it. You know we need to stop the other Overlords from growing to much stronger'. 

'Well I have to dissapoint you my dear fellow, but I have a date tonight'.

'You'll regret it'.

'I'll have you know'. Alastor turning to the figure somewhat peeved. 'That I'm quite capable of fighting you'.

'I'm not talking about that'. The figure said unfazed by Alastor's threat. 'You'll regret going out with that girl. Ah well, so be it, and remember, you need me as much as I need you'. Was the last thing it said before once again dissappearing.

Alastor mused over the last thing his comrade had said to him while he took a sip of his coffee. 'What does he know, I'll regret nothing. I am the radio demon. I'm renown for killing for fun, I'm an untameable beast'. 

He moved over to the clock to watch the time tick by, in truth he had no need to rush, unlike the princess, unbeknownst to him. He could change his clothes by the snap of his fingers so he didn't worry for the time. It wasn't true about him needing the other demon. He didn't need anything, but it certainly made life easier. 

Having a powerful demon watching your back always came in handy. Specially now that for the first time in forever the Overlords of Hell were banding together, joining their powers. Alastor was much to proud to ask another demon to team up with him nor he though they'd accept, so when the media had caught the two together, he was more than happy to accep the media proclaimed 2nd group of Overlords. 

Currently for what he knew the most powerful groups were Vox, Velvet and Valentino, or the Tri V's, Sir Pentious, Baxter and Stolas and of course, yours truly. He also knew that the Von Eldritch's were trying to make an alliance out of the noble families.

All this was making our dear leader of Hell quite nervous. Never before had this happened and if enough overlords banded together, they could be a threat to his reign over Hell. Though he knew that Lucifer and Lilith would put up quite the good show if they were to be defeated. 

Alastor looked at the clock again and decided it was time to get ready. He went to his room and stood in front of his sliding wardrobe door, which consisted of a grand mirror. Snapping his fingers he was enveloped in a cloud of darkness. 

As it dissipated he looked at himself. He wore a dark grey pinstriped coat, a white dress shirt and long grey burgundy dress pants with matching black cuffs. It was a take on his usual outfit though the darker colour made it look somewhat more elegant.

Now changed and ready for his meeting with Charlie, he summoned a portal to the hotel entrance and walked through it. 'It'll be an entertaining night'. He thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter.   
> Thank you all for the support you show by spending your time to read my work, it means the world to me that so many people read it.
> 
> AA <3


	2. Broken Hearts

*After the interview*

Angel Dust left the hotel in rush. He didn't want to see Charlie like this, he felt bad, real bad. Normally he wouldn't, why should he care? He was in Hell, no one helped anyone, except Charlie, she helped everyone. Damn Charlie.

Right now she wanted to stay with Charlie but also help her out. Though she would be with Vaggie wouldn't she? Last he had seen of her, Vaggie was leaving to go to her room, leaving Charlie alone, though maybe Charlie would follow her up there.

His thoughts wandered as he went through the streets, it was just after the annual extermination and many of the bodies still lay slowly rotting on the streets. He had one thought in mind, Charlie needed money and he could get it, all he had to do was work a little for it.

The neon lights reading "porn studios" were as disgusting as he always found them. Not that he didn't like sex. No, he loved sex, it was amazing. He just didn't like having to come here and face Valentino and his growing group of angry Overlords and henchmen.

As he went through the front desk he approached the receptionist, a nice cat demoness. 

'Hey Amanda'. Angel Dust said. 'I need to see Val for some work'.

'Hi Angel. Sorry Val's busy right now, doesn't want anyone interrupting him.'

'C'mon baby. Not even his favourite boy'. He winked at her.

'Sorry, no exceptions he said. Wish I could help ya out. Once he calls down I'll send you up. Just wait a bit ok?'

'Ugh, fine. Say, you know if anyone around here would pay me to, y'know'.

'Check the studio on the 2nd floor, they're on break right now, might be tired and in need of some relief'. She giggled.

'Thanks baby, you know I love you'.

'Bye Angie'.

Angel made his way to the 2nd floor and to the studio he had spent so much time in. He knew what it'd look like. A good clean indoor looking set. Bed on the left, couch on the right.

As he approached the door a tired looking bear demon came out and went in the opposite direction, likely to the bathrooms and left the door open. Angel quickly saw his opportunity and rushed inside. 

The insides was just as he expected. Angel surveys his surroundings. Another bear demoness by the bed. Couple of demons on the sofa, three by the cameras and one on sound duty. 

Angel went over to the two on the sofa because it'd probably be easier with them already sitting down to convince them to have a little 'fun'. 

'Hey there boys'. Angel said flirtatiously. 'I bet you big strong men need some rest and relaxation after all the work you just did. How about you let me 'attend' to you, hmm?' He batted his eye brows and got on his knees.

The two demons looked at eachother and nodded. They had about 30 minutes before they had to restart, and Angel really had to work for his pay. 

*30 minutes later*

Angel was pretty exhausted. Those pricks didn't even have the common decency to actually put an effort in themselves. He had to do all the work but, in the end he did have something to show for it. It was pretty easy to pinch their wallets while they were distracted and Angel left the room quickly to head to the bathrooms to freshen up and count his earnings. 

He went into the woman's restrooms mainly cause it was always cleaner, as a general rule. Even though he was a guy he could pass as a woman anytime he felt like it, many people often confused him with one because of the type of clientele he worked for, but he didn't mind. 

Angel looks in the mirror and combed his hair with one hand and adjusted his fluff with two others while holding both wallets in his last. When finished cleaning up he went through the wallets.

'Eeh, nothing much here. Enough for a good meal and hotel room at least. He said, throwing the first one away. 'Oooh. This one's loaded, and got a wife to boot. Unfaithful shit. Well I guess I help to destroy that marriage. That's all I do, fuck people, in both ways'. He looked into the mirror remembering Charlie and her dream that he might have crushed just hours ago. 'Fuck'.

He went down into reception were Amanda greeted him.

'Hi Angie. You managed to have some fun then?' She smiled happily, knowing what the spider demon must've been up to, considering he was still a bit sweaty and smelled "off".

'You know it sugar. Is Val ready for me?'

'Yep, told him you wanted to see him when he called couple minutes ago'.

'Thanks babe, I'll be seeing ya'. He said while sliding a fifty over the counter and leaving to get into an elevator. 

'Anytime'. She happily replied with a smile.

Angel hadn't bribed her, nor requested any special services of her. He knew Amanda wasn't well off and many times fell to less dignified practices when the money went dry, so whenever he came by he always gave her something.

He didn't like people having to resort to sex to pay the bills. In his mind it was something to enjoy, savour. If you got a bit of cash to boot, well all the better.

Amanda was like a sister to him, just like... Molly. He hadn't heard from her in sometime, and to make matters worse they didn't leave on the best terms. They'd always look out for one another, always, even when they were alive. He remembered that faithful day, the day he died.

*1947. New York*

Angel Dust and Molly were tired. They'd decided to lay low in a motel before moving south and eventually west, towards California to start a new life. 

They were running from both their own family's gang, the "Moretti" and their rival gang the "Romano" who were hoping to grab them for ransom against their father and their own who wanted to punish them for running away. 

'Didn't think we'd make it this far'. Molly said with a mile on her face. 'Thought we'd never even get out the front door'. She laughed.

'Think it helped that Dad was so fucking shocked that he didn't pull the trigger. Old fucker'. Angel laughed as well. 'You want some?'

'Anthony come on, you know that stuff's bad for you!'

Anthony had some grade 'A' Phencyclidine, or as it was called on the streets Angel Dust. 'Yeah yeah, I know. I'm just really stressed out ya know? If I can have a little bit now I'll be good for the morning'.

'Fine. But when we reach California you go clean, got it?'

'Yeah, I will. Don't think they have dealers for this stuff over there anyway'.

'Okay. I'm going to sleep now. Gotta get some rest. Love you Anthony'.

'Love ya, Molly'.

And now that Molly had gone to sleep, there was no one stopping him, he looked towards his drugs and started. A few hours later, he stopped, not because he wanted to, but because he had suffered an overdose. At least he assumed that as he could find Molly when he got to Hell, so they hadn't been killed in their sleep. That or she has gone to Heaven. 

It took a couple of years before Molly showed her face in Hell. By that time, Angel Dust, as he was now called was already a top of the line porn star. When they saw eachother Angel Dust asked about what happened on Earth. She then went on to tell him of what happened once she found him dead.

She'd woken up around 11am, way past the time they were planning to get up and found him laying on the floor. At first she thought he was asleep, too much drugs she thought. Eventually she realised he was dead. At first she didn't know what to do, she couldn't wait for an ambulance and couldn't get their father to help, so she decided to make a run for the outskirts of the city.

On her way she got to a payphone and called up their father and gave him the address of the motel. Later on the news, she found out that motel had been hit by a gang, how surprising. At least now she knew the body would be taken care of. She learned weeks later about the burial from her mother. 

Now alone, Molly continued their dream of making it big in California as singers. She made it about half way before their father's gang caught up to her and brought her back to New York. She was then punished, a light way of putting it, for her transgressions against the gang.

She then spent about 2ish years in which she wouldn't say what happened to her, Angel could only hope it wasn't too bad, before she eventually decided to kill herself, committing one of the worst possible sins, taking a life. The reason why she was in Hell. 

Angel Dust thought that if their father hadn't killed her, Molly would've gone to Heaven. He wouldn't have though, he was gay... another supposed sin. Who cares what he did in private? Stupid fucking rules.

*Present day. Hell*

Angel's memories were interrupted by the elevator doors opening. He walked confidently out and looked around for Valentino. He found him in the Overlord's office, sitting on a couch with four big monitors in front of him on the wall.

'Angel Dust, baby, baby. I wondered when you'd come around, you know you were always my favourite'. He smiled.

'Hey Val. You got any jobs that pay real nice? Maybe some high quality movie or some Overlord needs appeasing?'.

'Sure baby, anything for you, I knew you'd come around. So after this job how many others you gonna do?'.

Shit. He though. Angel Dust was starting to regret coming here for money. 'Nah, just the one, y'know, one last big hurrah for Angel Dust would really make it big and bring in some serious cash'. 

'Angel Dust baby, do you really expect me to let my favourite pet go? I'm already giving you time off so you can go to that pathetic hotel'. 

'Look c'mon Val please'. He was starting to get desperate. 'Just one last big job and I'm done'. 

'You stupid bitch, you really expect to get away from me?! I own this fucking city, you leave and I'll have you hunted down. You are mine you hear me? You do exactly what you are told and you'll be fine. Got it?'

Angel Dust got scared now. When Val got mad you better steer clear of him. Or you might just get killed. 'Yeah Val OK I got it, no need to shout. A good job now and later when I need more money I'll come back'. 

'Good good thats what I like to hear. Look I'm sorry for what I said. You know I didn't mean it, you just don't do as your told and I get so mad, you forgive me right?'

'Yeah it's fine. Now could you please gimme a good bloody job which pays?' Angel Dust wanted to leave there as soon as possible, he already felt like shit, and now he had to beg for a job that'd make him feel even more like shit.

'Okay baby, got just the thing for you. Got this nice little gig for you in a few days. Got a scene with a new up and coming actress, the ratings say she's almost as good as when you started'.

'Thanks Val. I'll be leaving now. See you in a few'. Angel couldn't wait to get out of there, he'd go spend the night in a hotel and then maybe he might do some more 'work' tommorow. He didn't want to come back but Val was right, if he wanted to get him, there was nothing stopping him from decimating the hotel, which was the last thing Angel wanted. 

'Bye bye Angel, don't wander to far'. He smiled sinisterly at the spider demon heading for the elevator. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Husk and Niffty walked through the corridors towards Charlie's office. It was their second day in the hotel and Charlie h wanted to see them to explain to them how things would work around the Hotel.

Husk was in a shit mood, he had a hangover from the previous night, and also because of the fact he'd been pulled into another one of Alastor's schemes. He wondered what the fuck Alastor wanted with the Princess of Hell, nothing good.

He thought back to when he first made his deal with the red demon. All of his gambling debts payed, forever, in turn for help with the odd job. What a shit deal he thought now, but at the time, it was better than being slowly killed by all the people he owed money to, but now he somewhat regretted it, considering the odd job was actually the "every weekend job" and now it seemed like permanent "charity work".

Niffty on the other hand was really excited to start her new job at the hazbin hotel. She loved the chance to make new friends. She already got to see Husk and would catch up with him later, as the night before he got drunk way to quick, and also she met Charlie who seemed really nice. She also knew of the existence of one male patient already at the hotel apart from Charlie's assistant Vaggie who she'd also only heard about but was super excited to meet.

The pair approached the office door when suddenly a moth demoness came out. Upon seeing them she instantly pulled out what looked to be an angelic spear. 

'Who are you?' She looked on edge. 

'Well-I'm-Niffty-and-this-is-my-friend-Husk. Our-boss-said-we'd-be-working-for-Charlie-now-and-help-with-the-hotel'. Niffty said in about 3 seconds flat. 

'I'm Vaggie, I'm Charlie's assistant and best friend'. She looked more relaxed and put away her spear. 'I didn't know Charlie hired contract workers. Anyway we'll talk later, I gotta get some stuff from the city. See ya'. 

'Byeeee'. Niffty said happily. Once Vaggie was gone Niffty turned to Husk. 'Well she seemed nice, maybe this job won't be to bad for you?'

'I don't give a fuck, I'm just here for the booze. Anyway let's get this over with'. He said as he stepped into Charlie's office. 

'Hey guys'. Charlie smiled at them. Her office was a mess, the desk had papers all over it and the filing cabinets were all half open with files around them all over the floor. 'Now I know you two were brought here somewhat against your will, buuuut I think we can get along great'.

'Somewhat against our will? That's fucking rich, that fucker Alastor pulled us out here without even asking us. You think that's funny?' Husk said already getting into a worse mood.

'C'mon Husk. We both knew what we were getting into when we made the contracts with Al. Let's just make the most of it, starting with this office, it looks terrible, definitely needs some cleaning up'. She started speaking faster and faster as she got up. Before Charlie could say anything she'd already cleaned up her desk and had started on the filing cabinets behind her.

'Don't worry about Niffty. She's a cleaning freak, almost as much as with with her fanfiction of every single being around her she writes and her obsession with men'. Husk said not at all surprised with Niffty's behavior having worked with her many times before on Alastor's different schemes. 

'Hey those fictions are art!' Niffty countered halfway done with restructuring the filing cabinets. 'Each one made with care and finesse'.

'Sure sure'. Husk knew better than to get into an argument about fictions with the small cyclops. 'Anyway, Charlie is it? What exactly do you want us to do for you? If it's not to much trouble with you I'd like to go back to drinking'.

'Well to start with umm... no drinking on the job, and only umm... three drinks per day for each demon'. Charlie stuttered out. 'This place is for rehabilitation not some place for everyone to get drunk'.

'Fuck'.

'Also can you not, y'know, swear so much'.

'Ugggh'. Husk nodded in agreement.

'Great well, for right now we don't have much in the terms of patients'. She chuckled nervously. 'Buuuut that doesn't mean we shouldn't have everything spick and span for when we do get some'.

'Ooooh you want us to do some cleaning'. Niffty jumped right back into her chair in front of Charlie now done with cleaning up the entire room. 'Husk and I can definitely do that, right Husk? We'd love to it'd be so much fun. Niffty continued rambling but her words once again became unintelligible to Charlie.

'Did you seriously just volunteer my services'. Husk sounded pissed off. 'Your fucking worse than Alastor'.

'You don't mean that'. Charlie said giving one of her nervous smiles. 'Anyway I was going to ask you to help Niffty so it really doesn't matter'.

'Fine'. Husk knew that he didnt actually have to much work as Niffty would take care of most of it.

'Great. Then you can start whenever your ready'. Charlie was now feeling a little better after this small victory for her.

'OK-Charlie-come-on-Husk-lets-get-to-work-right-now'. Niffty almost screeched while grabbing Husk's arm and pulling him towards the door. 'Thanks-for-the-work-Charlie-we'll-get-right-on-it'. 

Niffty was really excited for her new job, while Husk only begrudgingly followed leaving Charlie alone in her office.

What to do, what to do? She thought to herself. Vaggie's gone it for the day to get supplies, I haven't heard from Alastor yet and Husk and Niffty are cleaning up the hotel. Maybe I could go over the hotel's finances? No, I already did that the other day.. Maybe I could relax for the day she thought to herself. Yeah I'll do that, but first I'll see if Mum picks up.

Charlie pulled out her HellPhone® and called Lilith. Between her parents she was the one who supported Charlie the most, even though she still didn't think rehabilitating demons was possible.

*Ring ring ring* *Ring ring ring* *Ring ring ring* 

'Hello? Charlie dearest is that you?' 

'Hi Mum, so glad you picked up! It's so nice to talk to you'. 

'Of course dear, whenever I have time I love to catch up with you and see how you are'. 

'I love talking to you too. I hope you got my message yesterday'. 

'Yes I did, I'm so sorry about what happened, Lucifer is going to have a few words with that reporter to straighten things up for you. He does love you, you know that right? Even though he doesn't show it'.

'I know Mum. Anyway guess what? After I called, the Radio Demon came to the hotel and offered to help! Crazy right? Now I know what you're always telling me about being careful around the Overlords but Alastor seems different, he's already got two other demons to help with the hotel and I feel like I'm actually getting somewhere. Like, we actually have staff to help with the hotel, it's almost like a real one, now we just need patients'. Charlie realised she was starting to ramble and that her Mother was silent. 'Mum? Hello? Did I get cut off?'

'Did you say the... Radio Demon, Dear?'

'Yeeeah, I thought you liked him?'

'I like him more than the other Overlords, at least he has some etiquette, he says it's thanks to his mother'. She corrected. 'But you know how Luci feels about him dear'.

'That's why I said I was being careful Mum. Can you tell Dad when he's a good mood, I don't wanna deal with him'.

'OK, but if that Alastor tries anything funny don't hesitate to obliterate him, OK sweetie? I know you can, you have your father's powers, even though you don't like using them'.

'I will Mum don't worry'.

'That's my girl. Sounds like you had an exciting day yesterday. Any plans for today?'

'I was thinking of just relaxing. I've had to work so much the last few weeks that I think I've earned it'.

'I do believe you have'. Charlie couldn't see her but it sounded like her Mum was proud of her. 'Well dear its been lovely talking to you, but you know how busy being Queen of Hell can make you so I must run off'.

'OK Mum. I love you, bye'.

Charlie felt pretty good now. Everything was starting to go her way. Now she just had to figure out how she was going to relax. Charlie groaned at the realization that she didn't know what she'd to to actually relax, it would be a long day.


	3. A Beautiful Night

Alastor led Charlie through the streets of Pentagram city. Most demons steered clear of the pair as Alastor gave warning glares to anyone approaching, his red dial eyes scaring them all off.

Charlie was enjoying the walk around the city. It wasn't often when she got the chance to have a peaceful walk without anyone disturbing her. She enjoyed taking in all the sites and buildings around the town and didn't notice what Alastor was doing.

After walking for a while longer Charlie started to get curious about where exactly were they going. They'd been out for about fifteen minutes now and apart from a bit of small talk they hadn't really spoken about anything.

'So Al, where are we going actually?'

'Well my dear I was wondering when you would ask me that. You shouldn't be so trusting of people, I could be leading you to be killed off'. Alastor laughed alongside his invisible audience. 'There's a nice 20's themed speakeasy club who's owner has been a good friend of mine for a while'.

'Oh that's cool. I didn't know you had friends, apart from Husk and Niffty, though they really just work for you I suppose'.

'Ah yes, those two... If Husker heard you calling me his friend he'd shoot you and then himself'. He said laughing again. 'But Niffty the little darling probably considers me her best friend, oh what a fool'.

'He he. Yeeeeah. Well, that's nice'. Charlie chuckled nervously. The red Overlord was really unpredictable. 'So are your friends nice or-?'

'Like me? No you needn't trouble yourself with that. No, these two demons are quite lady like and dislike to get their hands dirty like I do'.

'So do you go there a lot?'

'Yes. It is quite pleasant, it reminds me of when I was alive. You see darling the real reason I'm bringing you there isn't to talk about the weather, no. I brought you here because I think my friend would be willing to help you with the hotel'. He finished with his grin getting wider.

'Really? Aww, thanks Alastor. Imagine if we could already get two sponsors for the hotel already'. She beamed. 'Wow, we could really show everyone that this might work we cou-'.

'Now now dear, I said they "might be willing" to help, not that they would. You'll have to convince them yourselves that it would be a good investment'.

'OK, so what're they like?'

'No need to worry darling, it'll be fine once you meet them'.

'OK Al I'm trusting you on this, don't let me down'.

'I would never do such a thing'. Alastor chuckled.

'I'm sure you won't'. Charlie laughed.

Each of them laughed for different reasons though.

After chatting some more they eventually made it to a small looking club with a big demon at the door as a bouncer. 

'It doesn't really look like much does it?' 

'Have no fear, I wouldn't bring you here if I did not know what I was doing'. Alastor led them both to the door and nodded at the bouncer who clearly recognised him and they were allowed in.

'Wow, this place looks amazing'. Charlie's eyes rushed around the room as she took in all the new information in front of her.

The club was blanketed in soft purple lighting, keeping it dark but light enough to see. In front of the door was a few steps down and a dance floor which spanned from the wall to her right all the way to a medium sized stage on the other end with a band playing some soft jazz. On the other side of the dance floor was a bar with booths to its left, mirroring the booths on the their side of the building. 

Alastor guided her over to one of the empty booths on the bar's side of the club, two away from the stage. Taking their seats Alastor waved for a waitress to serve them. 

'Would you like anything to drink dear?'

'I shouldn't really drink you know, I'd be setting a bad example'. 

'Don't worry, what happens in here stays in here, it's one of the few rules. Also you should relax a little, you're not at the hotel, live a little'. Alastor smiled at her 

'OK... A Manhattan please'.

'A Manhattan and a Gin Rickey please'. Alastor said referring to the waitress. 'How are you liking the place so far Charlie?' 

'It's nice, the band and the decorations really give it a 1920s vibe I guess. Though I haven't actually ever been in one of these, I just here stories from all the other sinner and demons and seen films and stuff'. 

'But your the daughter of the King of Hell, surely getting your hands on a grimoire and going to the human world would be easy. Even I have one myself which I used to, settle a score with a deer hunter, so to speak'. 

'Yeah, Dad has a bunch of them, but he says I can't use them ever. He says that when I go to the human world I will trigger the end of days or something or other and that he's not prepared everything yet'. She finish as the waitress brought them their drinks. 

Alastor was silent for a second. That was not a trivial piece of information she had just let slip. 

'So Al, where are these friends of yours?'

'Well dear old Mimzy will be on stage any second now, and Rosie will probably come see us once Mimzy's done'.

'So they're both women huh'.

'Oh don't worry, doll face. I'm all yours'. He winked. 'Ah there's Mimzy'. 

Charlie blushed a little but she disguised it by taking a sip of her Manhattan. Alastor was always making her blush. 

He's just being nice, he must do it to all of his friends. Charlie thought getting a bit jealous thinking of Mimzy and Rosie. Why was she jealous? She and Alastor were just friends, right? Nothing else.

Charlie was brought from her thoughts by the sound of an angelic voice singing. She looked to the stage to see a short and chubby woman. She had pitch black eyes and bright pink pupils. Her hair was short and blonde, and she was wearing a 1920s looking flapper pink dazzling dress and a matching pink headband with pink feathers. 

*Everybody loves my baby

but my baby don't love nobody but me

nobody but me 

Yes

everybody wants my baby

but my baby don't want nobody but me

that's plain to see!*

Mimzy moved off the stage and in front of their booth, and started swaying with her back towards them. 

*I'm his sweet Judy

and he is my loving man!

No time to do his duty

loves me like no other can!*

She turned around smiling and moved closer to Alastor which clearly seemed to make him feel uncomfortable. 

*Everybody loves my baby

but my baby don't love nobody but me

nobody but me

Everybody wants my baby

but my baby don't want nobody but me

that's plain to see!*

Finally she moved back towards to the stage to finish her song, but giving Alastor looks every so often. 

*Now when my baby kisses me

upon my rosy cheeks -

I just let those kisses be

don't wash my face for weeks!

Everybody loves my baby...*

Once Mimzy finished there was a round of applause by everyone except for Alastor who stood up put his hand out to Charlie.

'Well sweetheart, I think it's finally time you met Mimzy'.

Charlie finished the rest of her drink and took Alastor's hand, who brought her back stage to find Mimzy removing her headband.

'Mimzy dearest'. Alastor spoke somewhat surprising the demoness.

'Oh, you surprised me Al. It isn't polite to watch a lady undress, though I'll make an exception for you~'.

'Mimzy please, control yourself. After all Charlie is here'. Charlie who was just awkwardly standing there still holding onto Alastor's hand for some reason, waved to Mimzy.

'So this is her. Doesn't look like much if you ask me. Are you sure about this?' Mimzy carefully put her headband on a table and gestured them to follow her. 

'Of course. Don't worry about it Mimzy, trust me on this one'.

'Fine Al, but you owe me a dance'. Mimzy turned and winked playfully at Alastor, to which he made a comical face resembling one of disgust.

'Mimzy, is it? Can I just say that you have a lovely voice. Charlie said nervously. 

'No need to remind her'. Alastor said in a low voice. 

'Aww, thank you honey'. Mimzy said with a smile on her face, loving the attention she was getting. 

They were lead to a single balcony on the opposite side to the stage, from which you could see the whole premises. On the balcony there were two chairs and a sofa with a tea table between them. 

One of the chairs was occupied by a slim human looking demoness. She wore a simple yet elegant light red dress with frills around and below the waist. She had a pale face yet slightly darker than Charlie's own skin, her eyes were black and resembled voids and her teeth were as sharp as Alastor's own. She wore a large sun hat with small skulls on her head. 

'Rosie!' Alastor exclaimed letting go of Charlie and going over to kiss the woman's hand. 

'Alastor, I was wondering when you'd come'. Rosie smiled at Alastor before turning her gaze to Charlie. 'Why hello there, don't be shy. You must Charlie, the pleasure's all mine. The name's Rosalin but you can call me Rosie. I've heard so much about you and I'm just delighted to meet you'. 

Charlie didn't say anything but she actually recognised the Overlord from one of her father's parties he threw regularly. She knew that Rosie wasn't very powerful in brute strength but instead was manipulative and intelligent, something like Alastor. 

'Hi Rosie. Its so nice to meet you'. Charlie smiled. Between Rosie and Mimzy, she already liked Rosie more.

'Please sit, all of you. It will be nice for us all to catch up, it's not everyday that we three get get to meet'. Rosie said.

'Thank you Rosie'. Alastor took a seat on the sofa and offered the place next to him to Charlie, much to Mimzy's disappointment. 'So what have the two of you been up to these past few weeks?'

'Oh you know, lots of performing these days'. Mimzy said taking the spotlight. 'The public just adores me. They ask for encores, send me flowers and simply can't get enough of me, it's very exhausting. Yet I'm all yours Al'.

'How quaint'. Alastor ignored the last part of that.

'Oh Mimzy you really do need to stop throwing yourself over Alastor and realise he's not into you'. Rosie chuckled.

'He'll come around'. She countered. 'They always do'.

'And how've you been doing Rosie? Alastor questioned.

'Simply delightfully. Poor old Franklin was tragically killed in the last extermination, I'm sure you've heard, poor old thing left the door locked on accident when he went out. And sadly I just couldn't get to the door in time before an Exterminator got to him first'. Rosie's smile grew larger and she laughed.

'Poor thing. You must be devastated'. Mimzy said sarcastically.

Charlie looked confused. 'But you were married weren't you? Didn't you love him?'

Alastor and Mimzy laughed while Rosie smiled at her. 'No dear, Franklin and I had a... How would you say... Strained relationship'.

'But you still loved him didn't you? And you let him die?'

'Short answer, no. I hated the old miser'. She said coldly.

Charlie was confused. Marriage was supposed to be a holy union between to people who loved each other, if they didn't, why would they get married?

'Power'. Alastor said, reading her mind. 

'What was that?' Asked Charlie.

'Power'. He repeated. 'She married him for more power'.

'Oh'. Charlie remembering they were in fact, in Hell. The least holy place anywhere that could be found.

'Well ever since he died the emporium is doing much better'. Rosie said shifting the attention back to her. 'The place seems to attract a bit more customers now that he's gone, can't imagine why. I also managed to chip away at a bit more territory around the emporium without too much problem. How are you doing with that Al?'

'Booooring'. Mimzy said. 'I'm going to get another drink'.

'Just because you can't seem to get any territory doesn't mean the rest of can't'. Rosie said before the other demon left, then looking back at Alastor.

'Nothing new lately'. He said. 'Apart from all out war it's been getting harder to secure newer territory, specially around the city, also dear old Luci is getting uppity'.

'That it has, probably something to do with the pressure Lucifer is trying to put on us to keep us from becoming too, powerful'. Rosie mused. 'Too many new Overlords upsetting his balance with the old, more powerful ones. He'll have to get with the times before it's to late'.

'Need I remind you we have in our company Lucifer's own daughter here tonight'. Alastor finished with a smile. 

Mimzy returned with her drink but decided to stand and look over all the demons dancing and sitting below them. 

'I'm sure she's no trouble, and won't go around telling on us'. She winked at Charlie.

'Of course not. My lips are sealed'. Charlie said with a nervous smile.

'Attagirl'. Alastor patted her on the back. 'Anyway enough talking about us, I think it's high time that you spoke a little about why we're here'.

'Ah of course'. She said as Mimzy turned towards them.

'Yes, please do enlighten us on what this project your doing is. Only thing I saw of it was a fight in TV'. Mimzy finished laughing.

'Oh don't be so cruel Mimzy, it's not lady like'. Rosie said disapprovingly at Mimzy. 'Charlie, if you please'.

'Thank you. Well, as you know, every year the Exterminators come down from Heaven to try and stop the overpopulation. Well I want to stop them, and to do that I think I have the answer. I'm opening the first Hap- Hazbin Hotel that focuses on rehabilitating demons with the eventual goal of them going to Heaven. She finished triumphantly.

'Wow'. Mimzy said in a deadpan tone, before Alastor gave her a glare.

'But how do expect Heaven to bother helping with this project. Rehabilitating a sinner has never been done before and Heaven would have to have the final say on it'. Rosie said curiously.

'I'm glad you asked'. Charlie getting more confident. 'Obviously I'm the daughter of Lucifer and he could ask for an Angel from Heaven to be brought down to the hotel and talk with the sinner since he is a fallen angel and still gets to speak to his brothers'.

'Yeah but how would you rehabilitate a sinner? They're in Hell for a reason you know?' Mimzy countered.

'Not all. Many are here without choice, soldiers who were forced to kill, orphans who were forced to steal, men who fell into addictions, and so many more examples. These people are in Hell because they didn't get the chance to live an honest life. Once they hear about the hotel and at a chance at redemption they're sure to come. And we only need a few to start with, because once all the other demons in Hell hear about their success, they'll come to!'

'Congratulations that didn't sound rehearsed'. Mimzy interrupted. 'But go on, finish your piece'.

'Of course we'll need funding for such a project. We'll need refurbishments, staff, equipment and so much more, and that's where you come in, you can help by sponsoring the Hazbin Hotel. But before you ask, what does that get me, I already have the answer'. She said giving a pause for dramatic effect. 'Well apart from giving to charity will help an eventual redemption for yourselves, you'd be stopping the yearly exterminations of Hell, which every year adds danger to your own person but also destroys property, which could be yours. Aaand I might try and get you a dinner with Lucifer if you help out'.

Alastor gave a small applause at the end of her speech to which Rosie joined in.

'Well done dear, that's quite the speech you gave, very interesting indeed'. Rosie said pleased with Charlie's confidence. 'But Mimzy and I need to talk about it first. Alastor be a dear and take Charlie downstairs for a bit while we talk about it'.

'Of course'. He said offering a hand to Charlie.

'Thank you for your time'. Charlie finished before taking Alastor's hand and allowing him to lead her downstairs.

When they arrived downstairs, Alastor took her back to their booth and left to get some drinks leaving Charlie in thought.

Rosie seemed very nice though it might just be act, Mimzy seemed quite rude but she was nice sometimes. That led her to think about when they'd met. Both of them remarked on having heard about her from Alastor. But that was normal right, obviously he'd have to tell them about her, right?

'What are you thinking about?'. Alastor asked passing her the drink she wanted.

'About Rosie and Mimzy'.

'Quite the darlings aren't they? Don't worry about them, they'll help, they just don't want to seem too desperate to throw their money at you'. He laughed at his own joke along with his audience. 

'Thanks, but they're free to decline y'know, and if they do, don't kill them, promise'.

'I will make no such promises. So how does it feel finally getting some head way in this project of yours?'

'It feels amazing. I have this tingling feeling in my stomach and I'm so excited'.

'That may just be the alcohol dear. Would you care for a dance? Our last one was rudely interrupted'.

Charlie thought back to his first day at the hotel and the impromptu dance he had broken into and how he had pulled her in. 'I'd love one'. She finally said. 

'Great'. He said finishing his drink. 

They both waited for the next song, which was an energetic 20s song.

Alastor lead her to the dance floor and began to start to dance which brought Charlie to follow him. They both started to enjoy themselves more and to not notice their surrounding, nor the two pairs of eyes watching them from the balcony.

Alastor's dark grey contrasted well with Charlie's white dress and with the spins, twirls and kicks their grey and white figures dominated the centre of the dance floor.

With every twirl and spin Charlie's dress swayed and moved in the air and with every kick her marble legs shown off to everyone. Alastor's smile grew as he enjoyed dancing with the smaller demon belle.

The song eventually changed and the pair found themselves in a slow dance with Charlie's head resting on Alastor chest.

'Enjoying yourself dear?' Alastor said thoughtfully.

'Uh-huh. I'm a bit tired though'.

'Well after the performance that we just put on I'd imagine so. Unfortunately for us I think after this song we'll have to go up and see Rosie and Mimzy'.

'Can't we stay like this? I mean dancing, obviously'. 

Alastor chuckled.' Unfortunately not'.

The two enjoyed the rest of their dance spending the rest of it mostly in silence. Once the song ended the two of them made it up towards the balcony.

'Well dear it took some convincing but Mimzy has something to say to you'. Rosie started upon seeing the two.

'Hey'. Mimzy looked annoyed at her. 'Yes, I have decided that I'll help you with your hotel project'.

'Oh thank you so much'. Charlie beemed. 'We'll have to go over some details soon, but this is great news I assure you'.

'For what it is worth I'll also help. But as I have a bit of self control I don't throw myself at good ideas, like some people'. She winked and gave a side glance at Mimzy.

'Oh thank you thank you. This really is great news, I'll start getting everything ready for a meeting, we'll have to tell everyone at the hotel to get ready, there's-'.

'Charlie dear'. Alastor interrupted. 'You can do all that later, right now I think it's time we enjoyed ourselves a little, don't you?'

Charlie paused for a second and looked at Alastor, before then smiling once again. 'Yeah sure I was just getting ahead of myself. I suppose celebrations are in order'.

'Oh yes you and Alastor simply must celebrate your... partnership'. Rosie smiled slyly. Receiving a disapproving look from both Alastor and Mimzy.

'Oh we will'. Charlie smiled unknowing what Rosie had implied causing her to laugh.

'Well then why don't you and I get some more drinks, hmm Charlie?' Alastor quickly trying to leave while they still had some dignity left.

'And leave Rosie and Mimzy alone?'

'Oh don't worry about us. We'll be fine, don't worry. Go celebrate a little, just not to hard'. Mimzy said choosing her words carefully not wanting to imply anything between the other two. 

'For once I must agree with Mimzy, come on now'. Alastor said.

'OK'. Charlie replied. 'Well Mimzy, Rosie, once again it really a pleasure meeting two of Alastor's friends and I'm so glad you decided to help with the hotel, I promise you won't regret it'.

'Enough speeches for the night dear'. Rosie joked. 'The pleasure was all ours'.

'Yeah, nice to meet you, Charlie'. Mimzy smiled at her.

'Thank you so much both of you I really appreciate it'. Charlie continuing her "speech".

'That's enough of that now'. Alastor said jokingly. 'You go down now and I'll meet you there in just a second, I just have a few things to say to Rosie and Mimzy, ok?'

'Ok, once again thank you so much and I look forward to seeing you soon'. Charlie finished before finally leaving the balcony.

The three figures were left in silence listening to the soft jazz in the background until Charlie had disappeared.

'You with her? That's surprising Al, finally going to settle down?' Rosie started jokingly. 

'You know why I'm doing it. Both of you just follow your bits of the plan and everything will be fine'.

'Plan this plan that'. Now Mimzy's turn to critique the red demon.

'Plan this plan that is so that everything goes smoothly and we don't get ourselves killed'. Alastor fired back.

'I know but it gets so dreadfully boring don't you think? And I know you hate being bored'. Said Mimzy.

Alastor was starting to get peeved at listening to the other to demons, who he knew were trying to get him riled up, but his ever present smile still graced his face. 

'You two make a good couple you know'. Rosie said changing the subject.

'What?' The two other demons said in unison.

'You and Charlie. Mimzy and I were watching you earlier and if I dare say it I think you two would make an excellent couple'. Rosie explained. 'Just saying you might want to "rethink" that plan of yours before it gets to late'.

'I have no idea what your talking about'. Alastor said flatly. 'And with that I'll have to leave you before dear Charlie gets lonely, au revoir'. He finished before getting up and leaving. 

'You know I have an eye for these things'. Rosie managed to say before he left, causing him to frown. 

The last he heard of the two was Mimzy asking Rosie if what she had just said was true. Oh poor Mimzy, throwing herself at him without ever receiving anything in return. 

He was now on the ground floor and he looked around for Charlie, noting the particular sets of eyes on him that he hadn't noticed before. He found her sitting on a bar stool listening to the music and watching the couples dance to the beat.

'Hello dear. Enjoying yourself?'

'Uh-huh. I can't believe how well things went with Rosie and Mimzy.

'Well you are quite irresistible, I doubt they could keep their money in their pockets any longer'. He said jokingly.

Charlie's cheeks flashed up red. He meant that as a compliment he means nothing by it. She thought to herself. 'So Al, what would you like to do for the rest of the night?'

'I thought I might be so bold as to ask a beautiful demon belle for a dance'.

'And have you found one?' She said playfully.

'Well I've looked around the whole club and the only one I found is you, so if I may be so bold'. He said without any radio static for once, and offering a hand to Charlie.

'I suppose it'd be rude to decline'. She said blushing a bit more and taking his hand.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Alastor had decided to teleport her to the hotel, for two reasons, one, he didn't want them to walk all the way home at that time if night and two, because he saved a bit of time and she might get some extra sleep in.

'Thanks Al, I really enjoyed tonight'.

'Anything to see that smile on your face, my charming demon belle'.

'Charmer. Let's do it again when we have the chance'.

'It's a deal then'. He said grabbing her hand and giving her a parting spin, before kissing it and teleporting away. 

She blushed again, she had butterflies in her stomach and she felt like she was coming home from her first date.

As she went inside she saw Vaggie and Husk back at the bar. They'd obviously returned after she'd gone. She also saw Angel, she was glad he had returned from wherever it was he had gone to for the past two, three now, days. She wasn't mad at him anymore for the interview and was just glad he was home.

That's when she saw the figure next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'm so glad I'm rewriting this work. The amount of things I've changed in this chapter alone, is too many to count.
> 
> Hope everyone is enjoying and excited for the next chapter, remember, and update every 2 days! 
> 
> AA <3


	4. The White Wretch

Angel Dust rushed to the elevator in Val's penthouse and left him. He'd had a pretty bad day and now all he wanted to do was relax. 

The ride down was short, as the building though towering over the surroundings, had only 8 floors. Just that each floor was maybe 4 or 5 times bigger than your average one. He wondered how many had died for Valentino for this to be made.

After getting out he walked passed Amanda's desk giving her a nod as he passed and left back onto the streets. All he had to do was find a hotel for the night. 

Angel walked through the streets as he normally would, with his head held high, at least, higher than all of the insults and propositions he received on the regular. Being a pornstar had its perks and definitely its disadvantages.

He found a nice enough looking place a few blocks away from the studio and decided that that'd be a good place to stay and walked in.

'Good evening Sir, and welcome to hotel Diyu. How may we help you?' An older demon said.

'Yeah hi. I need a bed for one maybe two days, just for one'.

'Ok, need a wake up call in the morning?'

'No need'. Angel was pretty tired now so he just wanted to get this over with. He payed the man and went to his room laying on his bed slowly drifting off to sleep.

He woke up the next morning with a groan and sat up. It was almost noon. He got dressed and left downstairs. 

'Your weren't kidding when you didn't want a wake up call'. The older demon said. 

'I was pretty tired, say ya got any food in this place?' 

'Breakfast between 8 and 10 but I'll see if I've got any leftovers'.

'Thanks'. 

The demon went and found some cereal and gave it to Angel. 

'Hey you look kinda familiar don't you?' The man said curiously. 

'I'm Angel Dust, the pornstar'. This was either good or bad, he didn't know how he'd react to this knowledge. 

'Huh, well I'm glad you ask for a room for one then. Keep it that way would you'. He said while leaving.

'Will do don't worry'. Thank goodness for that. Glad he's ok with it. 

15 minutes later he had finished up and left to walk around the streets. He didn't really know how much free time he'd have as Val had said the job was in a few days and never specified anything, so he assumed he'd get a call. 

So Angel just wandered around the city without purpose for a few hours. Most of the buildings were damaged because of the extermination. 

That's when he saw a kid, which was incredibly rare for Hell. He decided to ignore it as any other person would, but as he walked passed he realised it was a girl crying. He tried to walk passed but on seeing the spider demon the girl approached him. 

'Um excuse me miss, I um.. could use some help'. 

'This is Hell kid get lossed. No one around gives a crap about yer problems'. 

Upon hearing Angel's voice the child seemed to realise he was a guy and paused for a second. 'I'm in... Hell?' This made the girl start to cry again which pulled at Angel's heart strings. 

Fuck. I'm gonna regret this. He thought. 'Ok kid look, you're in Hell. Get it through your head. Ya did something or other horribly wrong and died and now your in Hell'. 

This just caused the little girl to begin crying again. 

'Ok maybe I was a bit harsh'. He though about how he could get the girl to stop crying. 'Hey kid what's yer name?' 

'I'm Amy. *Sniff* Amy Roberts' *Sniff*

'Well look Amy how about you come around for a bit with me and we have a chat huh? When someone gets to Hell they always need someone to show 'em how things work and I have the day off'. 

'I though you told me to *sniff* get lossed?' 

'I'm sorry about it Amy, just had a bad day yesterday is all. Now how about you stop crying and I tell you about how things work'.

'Thank you. Your nice for being in Hell, what's your name?' She wiped her face and smiled. 

'Oh it's Ang- It's umm.. Anthony, you can call me Anthony'.

'That's a nice name'. 

'Thanks. Come on let's find some place nice to chat'. 

Amy grab his hand and smiled at him. 'Ok let's go'. 

Angel was surprised at the action but smiled back and started to lead her around. 

'So you... seem a bit young for being in Hell'. 

'I'm 13. I don't really know how I ended up here, last I remember my parents were celebrating their anniversary and were having some wine. Then they told me to go to bed and it was time for them to have some alone time. I woke up a bit later to them fighting, then they stopped and my Dad came in and told me to go back to sleep. He stroked my cheek but his hand was wet so I pulled away. He said he had just washed his hands but he seamed worried when I told him about it'. 

'Fuck. That water was blood, that's why he was worried, he thought you might tell on him. He was probably drunk and killed your mum and then killed you in your sleep'. 

This statement caused Amy to burst into tears. 

'No! Your wrong! My dad would never do that!' 

'C'mon kid what else do you think happened? Your 13 not some little kid'. 

'My name's Amy you know that'. She looked down and started crying again. 

'Look I'm sorry Amy, I just lashed out ok? Don't cry'. 

'Just don't me mean anymore ok?' 

'Deal. Ok so your in Hell so our going to have to grow up quick got it?' 

'Uh-huh'. 

'Good. So basically Hell is ruled by the first fallen angel Lucifer and his wife the first sinner, Lilith. Then it's divided into regions which are ruled by Overlords who control the lands but they are weaker than Lucifer. Got that?' 

'Yeah. It's like the feudal system. You got the king and queen with the nobles beneath them controlling territories'.

'The, what?' 

'C'mon, the feudal system from the middle ages? We learn it in school'. 

'Yeah well I didn't actually get the chance to, y'know, go to school and make friends'. 

'But everyone goes to school. Why didn't you?'

'I umm... didn't live near any, yeah. I lived really far from one'. He lied. 

'Oh. I'm sorry about that. I didn't know'. 

'Don't worry about it, I came out ok'. 

They approached one of the parks which were dotted around the city and Angel led them in. He found a bench surrounded by some carnivorous plants and in front of a blood fountain. 

By this time Amy had stopped crying and calmed down and Angel got a good look at her. She was a young looking girl with coffee coloured hair and brown eyes. She wore a blue dress that fell to her knees and had matching slippers. She looked fairly human and could fool you from a distance until you focused on the details. She had black freckles and deathly white skin. Her fingers ended in claws instead of nails and when she spoke you could tell she had noticeable fangs. Angel noted that she probably wasn't aware of the changes yet. 

'You don't look half bad y'know. Pretty good for yer age'. 

'Aww thanks, you don't look bad either'.

'Thanks now where did I leave off... uhhh' 

'You were telling me about the Overlords'.

'Yeah, of course. So basically being an Overlord is when you control a piece of Hell for so long that the very essence of Hell and the power that formed it starts to become part of you and you grown more powerful'.

'Wow that's so cool. Are you an Overlord?' 

'Me? Nahh. I could be if I wanted though'. He boasted. 'I could get some help taking some territory in a turf war and I have a history in... managing areas and people'.

'We could be Overlords together, once I grow a bit older'. 

'Uhh yeah we don't really, do the whole getting older thing here. It's "eternal damnation", so if we went and grew old and died it wouldn't be good for business'. 

'So I'm gonna be like this for ever?' 

'Hey don't look so upset, you'll get to look great forever'.

'Thanks. Hey how do you know so much stuff?' 

'Well like you I had someone explain to me when I got here'.

'So if we never grow old does that mean we can't ever die?'

'Nah, every year there are these exterminations which happen when the assholes from Heaven come down and kill off thousands of sinners and demons but they use special weapons to kill us, otherwise we'd normally just "respawn" and come back to suffer some more, though if you die as an Overlord you lose all your powers and stuff'.

'So just like a video-game right? If you get killed by a normal enemy you can respawn but you don't if you die to the bosses. Also what are these weapons and how do we get some? And why do the exterminations happen? And what kind of powers do Overlords get?'

'What's a "videogame"? How can you have a game on a video? That's just weird. Also you got a ton of questions'.

'That make both of us then. A videogame is like any type of game you could play, like board game, tag, simulators of real life, and it's on a tv. Bit after your time huh?'

'Hey I'm not that old'. The two laughed together. 'Back to your questions though. So umm... The exterminations happen because Hell, is really overpopulated and Heaven wants the bad people to keep coming here. That's probably your easiest question. The weapons, well, they're called Angelic weapons, and they're special cause they can send your consciousness to the void, but that's only a theory, cause no one has ever asked an angel and lived. As for Overlord power I really don't know, it seems to augment your existing power and give you new ones, but I don't really know'.

'Wow your really smart. How do you know so much?'

'Well I've picked a few things up from my friends Charlie and Vaggie. They're really nice, well, mostly Charlie, but you'll love them. They even run a hotel which is trying to stop the exterminations and get us sinners to Heaven. Isn't that nice? They'll be able to get you to Heaven where you can be happy'. Angel finished with a sad smile, knowing she'd have to change her sexuality to go to Heaven, which wasn't fair and probably never happen. 

'Wow they sound great, I can't wait to meet them'.

'Yeah. Hey it's getting late. You can come stay with me at a hotel tonight'.

'Is it the hotel where your friends are?'

'Heh, nah. I'm on a... business trip right now'.

'Cool, what do you work as?'

'It's a... grown up job'.

'I guess I'll never find out then, as I'll never grow up'. She ended with a sad tone.

'Yeah'. 

Their walk to the hotel was silent as both of them felt awkward because of their last exchange. When they entered the old demon which was behind the desk looked up, and upon seeing Amy he jumped up.

'Oh no you don't, even we have standards in Hell. You should be ashamed, trying to fuck a child'.

'Hey I'm not trying anything I just found her and-'

'And took advantage of her. Yeah, yeah. Look there's no way I'm letting you to share a room'.

'Fine then geez, I'll pay for her to have a room aswell'.

'Good'.

After they had some dinner the demon and Angel walked Amy to her room and then he walked Angel to his, making sure they both entered and didn't try anything funny.

'What a fucking day'. Angel said to himself. 'The girl's nice though. Hope Charlie lets her stay with us all'.

He got ready for bed but just as he was about to go to sleep his phone rang.

'Hey it's Angel'.

'Hey baby how are you? Hope your ok. Anyway just letting you know to come by the studio around 2 tomorrow for your job.

'Thanks Val I'll be there'.

'Don't be late~' He said and then hung up.

'Maybe today wasn't so bad. Met a nice kid, got a job from Val. Everything's starting to go my way'. He then got into bed and dosed off.

*The next morning*

Angel woke up around 10 and went to check up on Amy. He nocked on her door and waited a few minutes. She came out looking a bit tired but she smiled upon seeing Angel.

'Hi Angel'.

'Heya Amy. Ya look a bit tired, trouble sleeping?'

'Yeah just a bit. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened to me and what I'm gonna do now'.

'Don't worry about it. It's normal for new sinners to be confused, but that's why ya got me. Good ol' Angel to show you the way'.

'Angel? I thought you were called Anthony'.

Angel realised the mistake he had made and fumbled around for a couple seconds. 'I umm... yeah Angel's a nickname my friends gave me, yeah'.

'Huh funny nickname. Must be cause your so nice'. She smiled warmly.

'Yeah. Lets go get some breakfast now. We're already late as is'.

'Ok'.

The pair walked downstairs to the counter up front and went up to the old demon sitting there, who was currently asleep.

'Hey mate ya awake yet? It's 10:23. Ya shouldn't be sleeping on the job ya know'.

'Wha- Oh. Don't you know to leave a sleeping dog lie?'

'Yeah well me and the little one need some breakfast'.

'Your late again'.

'Aw c'mon man cut me some slack'. 

'Fine but your paying extra'.

'That's fine. Hey Amy go get us a good seat'.

'Ok'.

Amy walked over into the cafeteria and left the other two demons alone in reception.

'Hey man could the little kid stay in her room for the day? I've got some work to do and don't want her around'.

'Sure. You pay extra for that to though'.

'Gods is there anything you don't pay extra for here?'

'I suppose your job involves that unsavoury practice you do'.

'Ya mean bein' a pornstar? Yeah pretty much. I don't want her hanging around the place'.

'I get ya. You can go in now I'll bring you some more cereal'.

'Thanks'. Angel finished off with before going to look for Amy. He found her sitting next to a window looking out at the odd demons walking around the city.

'They look weird huh? All humanoid animals'.

'Well, I mean have you looked in a mirror? Yer no different'.

'What? Really? I didn't notice yesterday. Oh no, what do i look like? Am I hideous?'

'No no calm down. Ya look fine, more human than most around here. Just a few minor details'.

'Mum always said I always had the prettiest brown eyes she ever saw'.

'Ya still do'.

At that point the old demon came in and gave each of them a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice for Amy.

'Thanks you'.

'Yeah thanks'. Angel said before handing him a generous amount of cash.

'Thank you'. The demon said before grabbing the cash out of Angel's hand and walking off.

'Hey Amy listen, I gotta work later today so I want ya to stay in your room while I'm gone'.

'But why? Can't I come see your work?' She protested.

'No, also I want to make sure your safe and nothing happens to you on the way there or back'.

'Is your work dangerous?' She asked curiously.

'No no don't need to worry your pretty little head about it. But you can never be to careful y'know? Might get mugged on the street or something'.

'Ok. But when you get back you better make up for it'.

'Ya got yourself a deal'.

They finished breakfast by 11 and Angel left Amy in her room and left for the studios. It'd be about an hour walk there and he'd have to chat to Val and the other actress he'd be working with about how they'd like to shoot the film. He also hoped to quell Val's temper by arriving a bit early.

So with that he started the long walk to the studios. When he arrived he made his usual way to Amanda's desk.

'Hey Amanda, how ya doin?'

'Hey Angel. Uhh can you come and look at this for me please?'

'Yeah sure what is it?' He said going behind her desk to look at whatever she wanted to show him.

'Get out while you can'.

'What?'

'Thanks so much, Val wants to speak with you'.

'But what abo-'

'He says it's urgent. Better go up to see him if you still think you should'.

'I... Will'. He said before going over and getting into the elevator.

Angel was on edge now. Amanda had clearly tried to warn him about something, but she was probably overreacting, right? Val was probably a bit more on edge than usual and in a bad mood. At least, that's what he told himself.

When he stepped out of the elevator he walked to Val's office. He found him just as he had the last time. Laying on the couch, though this time he was polishing his white and gold angelic pistol which he had "acquired". And one of Val's associates, Vox was looking out of the windows.

'Hey Angel~. I'm glad you decided to come along. And early no less, good on you. You'll be shooting in studio #3, hope that's ok?

'Yeah that's fine. Who will I be working with though?'

'Patience patience. You're about to find out anyway, run along now'.

'Ok, see ya'. Angel knew better than to ask to many questions and anyway, Val was right, he was just about to meet the demon anyway.

'Don't disappoint'. Val said as Angel left the room and headed for the elevator. 

'I never do'. Angel quipped before getting in and leaving for studio #3.

He went down and lost himself in though for a second. Amanda was definitely just overreacting as Vox was with Val at the moment, that was clear. Then he though about why Val wouldn't tell him who he'd be working with, but that's probably just a surprise the tall demon wanted to play on him. Everything would be fine and he'd come out with some cash to help Charlie out.

For a second time his thoughts were interrupted by the elevator doors opening. He stopped out and made his way to studio #3, an outdoor backyard setting.

As he walked he realised there were a lot more people in the studio, and even more with guns. Using some quick counting techniques he learnt while being a gangsta he counted up around 10 with rifles and 5 more who looked like they were armed.

Maybe he was wrong, maybe he should have left when he had the chance. No point in turning back now. This demon he'd be working with sure seemed important for all the protection they were bringing with them.

He walked around to where the demon would probably be waiting for him, based on where he would stay while he worked in this studio. That's when he saw her, or at least he thought he did. One of the men may have shot him in the head and he might be in the void now. 

He stared at her for a second and she didn't disappear, she was right in front of him. The white fur. The big black eyes. The huge amount of hair. The black dress. The two pairs of arms and legs permanently on display.

'M-Molly?' He stammered. 'Your here, now, in front of me'.

'Angel! It's so good to see you. I though you'd gone and died you haven't spoken to me for so long!' Molly chrieked elatedly, grabbing Angel into a bear hug her double pair of arms wrapped around him.

'I... uhhhh'. Angel froze in the hug his brain quickly taking in all the new information that this posed.

Molly was right in front of him. She was the demon that Val had kept secret from him, and for good reason, he'd never agree to this knowing it'd be Molly that he'd have to fuck. The guards around weren't Molly's she never had men guarding her, they were to make sure they went along with everything Val wanted.

'Are you packing?' Angel's serious tone immediately caught Molly's attention and she got serious.

'Always have at least one on me at all times'.

'We need to get out of here. And I'm assuming these goons won't let us leave'.

'But why Angy? I'm waiting for a demon to get here for my show'.

'I am that demon Molly. Val wants us to do some incest shit'.

'Ohhhh'.

'That's what I thought... kinky. But we seriously have to get our of here'.

'Agreed. So what's the plan? Val or Vox or even Velvet gets down here and we're done for.

'I know, so we gotta get out quick. Still remember how to use that gun?'

'How is that even a question hun? Course I do'. Molly grinned sinisterly.

'Well then. Follow my lead'. Angel went over to guard at the door, with Molly a few steps back. 'Hey man me and Molly need to go out for a second'.

'Not gonna happen. We have our orders'.

Angels arms disappeared into his body. 'And I, have, MINE!' He finished yanking his six arms out enough to make him jump a little. In one hand he had a pistol we he used to shoot the guy at the door, in another four arms he had tommy guns which started spraying around the room and in his last hand he had his bat getting anyone who got too close.

Molly however pulled out a single custom black Tommy gun with an extended barrel and focused more on killing the other demons than just spraying the room.

After various seconds of shooting Molly ran past Angel and through the door. After her, Angel also ran out of the room. In the corridor they took turns moving towards the elevator while the others covered them.

'Molly get the elevator I'll cover you'.

'On it'.

Molly got the elevator doors open and with Angel inside the doors closed giving them some respite.

'That was fun'. Molly remarked.

'Yeah if we don't get killed'.

'So where are we going?'

'I live at a hotel on the'. Angel's voice trailed off. 'We need to make a stop at a hotel about 15 minutes run from here'.

'Are you serious?'

'Molly please. It's important'.

'Fine'.

'Ok after that we go to the happy hotel'.

'The place from the news. Your still crashing there?'

'Uh-huh. It's free'.

The doors of the elevator opened and the pair rushed out. Apart from the odd guy there were no more armed demons blocking their way. They ran out of the building and down the streets towards the hotel, looking behind them every so often to see if they were being followed.

'Looks like we lost them'. Molly remarked between breaths, clearly getting tired.

'I wouldn't be so sure'. Angel replied back feeling much better than Molly, as his work gave him quite a bit more stamina.

They reached the hotel under the 15 minutes Angel had expected to take them. He ignored the demon at the desk and rushed to Amy's room and rapped on the door rapidly.

'Who is it?' A voice from inside said.

'It's me Angel. Open up we're leaving quick'.

'Ok'. Amy opened the door and saw a hot and sweaty Angel and another spider demon looking similar to Angel coming down the corridor, equally as tired. 'What happened to you? And who's this?'

'This is my sister Molly. We ran into some trouble at work and we gotta go now'.

'Oh ok'.

They all ran downstairs and back onto the streets.

'Anth- Angel. You need to tell me, what's happening?'

'Look Amy we don't have much time now we don't know if they're coming after us'.

'No. You need to tell me what's happening'.

'Ok ok. Molly can you run up ahead and see if this coast is clear?'

'Sure'.

Angel bent down on one knee and held Amy by the shoulders. 'Look Amy. I was going to do a job but I fucked up and now some really powerful people probably want me dead'.

'Ok, and what about Mol-'.

Amy's last words were cut short by a gun shot. Her black blood splattered all over Angel's face. The lifeless look she gave him while blood started to pour out of her mouth, her eyes going blank.

'Am... A... Amy..' Angel just sat there, paralysed, unable to look away from her. 

'I'm dreadfully sorry about that Angel honey. But you did force my hand'. Val's voice pulling Angel from Amy's lifeless face. 'But after that I assume you won't work for me anymore. Oh well. Maybe that sister of yours will be more obedient'. He said pointing his angelic revolver towards Angels head.

Angel just sat there, his hands still on Amy's shoulders, paralysed. Staring up at the 7ft tall demon about to end his existence.

'Not likely!' Molly, who had come back from outside of Val's field of vision, shouted before shooting Valentino with her custom tommy gun.

This made Valentino flinch hard and pull away to grab at his abdomen and chest which were profusely riddled with holes now. Not enough to kill a powerful Overlord like himself but certainly to give him a scar or two.

'Fuck! You bitch! Get em boys!' Valentino shouted before hobbling away to tend to his wounds.

Right on cue ten more demons poped up from mostly behind Val and also around and over buildings.

Angel was still sitting until Molly ran upto him shooting rounds and keeping their enemies under cover.

'Angel... You're gonna have to get up soon'. She said putting a hand on his shoulder.

'She's... gone'.

'And we will be soon if we don't get out of here'. She yanked him by the shoulder away from Amy, causing her body to flop on the pavement.

Angel realising this, pulled out two of his own tommy guns and started randomly spraying out bullets to nowhere in particular, as he slowly started to step back, eyes still stuck on Amy.

Thanks to Angel's fire keeping everyone's head down Molly started to aim more carefully and slowly pick off anyone who pocked their heads up.

'C'mon Angel we gotta get outta here! Snap out of it she's dead! We aren't yet'.

'Yeah... sure'. Angel took one last look at Amy's before pulling out another two tommy guns and shooting any building or piece of cover an enemy was behind.

After killing what they thought to be the last of all of Val's thugs they both ran, knowing the threat that Valentino still posed to them with his angelic weapon. By the time they stopped the crimson orb which served as Hell's sun had already dropped and darkness was beginning to envelop the streets.

'OK, so how far until the hotel?' Molly said panting. 'We've been running for almost two hours now'.

Angel was silent.

'Look Angel it wasn't your fault. You couldn't know that Val had followed us'. 

'She's dead because of me. Permanently erased. If I hadn't- It's all my fault'. Angel slumped onto the floor placing his head in his hands. 

'You know that's not true. It's Valentino's fault. He killed her'. 

'Because of me dammit! I tried to help her and now she's dead. I tried to help Charlie and left her. She's probably worried and now I'm coming back empty handed. Everyone I'm around I fuck over'. His voiced cracked at the end. 

Molly sighed, then sat next to Angel, wrapping her arms around him. 'And that's never stopped you before, you're a fighter. You'll get over it, you always have. Now how far until the this hotel of yours?' 

'Thanks Molly, I'm glad your back. Promise we'll never separate again'.

'I promise'.

Angel got up and looked around the now nighttime streets. 'Yeah I think we're like ten, twenty minutes away from the hotel if we jog'.

'Then let's get to it'.

The pair started jogging towards the hotel tired and broken from what had happened that day. When they arrived it was probably about 11pm they judged. Angel knock on the door. Nothing. He nocked again. Nothing. He hit a bit harder and finally a voice on the other side shouted something.

After almost a minute the door finally opened to reveal a drunk looking cat-owl demon. Angel seeing the unfamiliar figure quickly pulled out his pistol and pointed it right between the demons eyes.

'Who the fuck are you huh? Where's Charlie?'

'I could ask you the same bloody question'. The other demon retorted.

'Yeah well your not the one holding the gun now are ya wise guy. Now answer the fucking question'.

'Woah Angel I though you said you crashed here'.

'I do but I've never seen this chump before'.

'Angel calm down'. Vaggie who appeared behind the unknown demon tried to steady herself. 'He's a friend. Come on in and we'll tell you all about it over some drinks'.

'We got drinks now? No way I've definitely missed something great'. Angel relaxed and pushed past the demon in the door way who was clearly drunk causing him to lose his balance and fall over.

'That depends how you put it'. Vaggie replied back as both of them went inside to the bar.

'I'm sorry about him. I'm Molly and that was Angel, my brother'. She said while helping him up. 

'I'm Husk. Thanks. Let's get back to the bar I need a drink after that'.

The four of them now sitting at the bar spent a few hours telling eachother in between drinks about the stories each party had missed and about themselves getting to know one another a bit better.

'So lemme just get this straight. This fancy radio demon guy pops up at the door and just puffs out this bar, hot stuff here and that, what's her name?'

'Niffty'. Husk replied. 'And don't call me that'. 

'This Niffty outta thin air and is helping Charlie out?'

'Yeah pretty much. He says it's cause we're entertaining for him. He really liked the fight that Charlie had gotten into with that reporter bitch'. Vaggie replied. 'Sorry again about Amy. I know I didn't meet her but, so young, that isn't right'.

'Thanks. So your saying if Charlie hadn't gotten in to that fight he wouldn't be helping her?'

'Yeah pretty much. Though I doubt his help is a good thing'.

'Hate to interrupt guys, but it's really late already'. Molly butted in. 

'C'mon we almost died today. I think it calls for a celebration don't ya think'.

'Fine but it's already way past midnight and your Charlie has to be getting home soon'.

'Alastor is probably fucking her silly right now'. Angel laughed.

'I doubt it. Smug bastard could have his way with any demon he wanted but he doesn't go in for that kinda stuff. So anyway, pick your next poison everyone, it'll be a long night'.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie slowly approached the sleeping figure making sure not to make any sounds. She made out the primary features of the demon. Looked to be a woman, lots of hair, two pairs arms and legs, she looked a lot like Angel.

She was about to wake them for them to explain to her what had happened but she decided it was late, and they were all passed out anyway. She was also pretty tired herself and decided to just go to her room and get ready for bed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Alastor sat in his armchair, his insomnia preventing any sort of rest. He mused over the night. Rosie and Mimzy had played their parts perfectly, and should their plan succeed, be compensated for their investments. He then though to Charlie, dearest Charlie. That smile she had, her optimism and how she never gave up, what a splendid piece of work. And the way she was able to dance with him like no other. He'd surely have much more fun with her.


	5. Inner Turmoil

Charlie woke with a yawn and laid in her bed for a few minutes. She checked over to the time and realised she hadn't set her alarm and it was already past eleven. 'Oh crap. I overslept!' She jumped out of bed and rushed to get ready for the day. 

She finished up by putting on one of her red tuxedo's and went downstairs to see how everyone was doing. While she was freshening up she had remembered the events of the previous night and the figure she had seen next to Angel.

Upon getting downstairs and walking to the bar she saw that apart from Husk, who was asleep, there wasn't anyone there anymore. She decided approached Husk and ask him about the other three sinners locations.

'Hey Husk? Husk? HUSK!'

'Huh? What? Oh, it's you. I was trying to sleep you know'.

'Not on the job I hope'. Charlie joked. 'Remember, laziness is a sin'.

'Did you wake me up just to give me a lecture?'

'Nope. Do you know where Vaggie and Angel are? Also who the woman next to Angel last night was'.

'I see that you've seen your newest resident for the hotel. Her name's Molly, she's Angel's sister. I think Vaggie's still in her room, Angel and Molly might be in the kitchen, I dunno'.

'Thanks Husk'.

'Is that all you wanted from me? Cause I have a beer and countertop with my name on them'.

'Yeah that's all. Hope you had a good night. Go easy on the booze would you please? It's not very redeeming'.

'Not a chance'.

Charlie left Husk to drink himself to sleep again, right now he didn't want to change but Charlie knew she could get through to him. She went into the kitchen to find Angel and his sister. She saw them both sitting around an island on some stools with their backs to her.

'Hey guys'.

Angel swerved around. 'Oh heya toots. You gave me a jump. How are ya this morning?'

'Hi Angel, I'm good thanks. Got any breakfast?'

'Yeah sure there's some cereal in that cupboard. Hell, I'm having a lot of cereal lately'. He laughed.

Charlie went over to the cupboard and pulled out some cereal. 'You must be Angel's sister Molly then?' She said while preparing her late breakfast.

'Hehe. Yeah that's me, your Charlie I suppose, I heard a ton about you last night. It's a real pleasure to finally meet you'. Molly smiled warmly.

'It's nice to meet you too. I saw you when I came in last night and wondered who you were'.

'Yeah cause you came in soooo late'. Angel butted in. 'Heard you were out with some crazy powerful overlord, and considering how late we stayed up drinking you must have had a smashing time with him. So how was it? Was it big?'

'Wha-? I don't know what your walking about'.

'Well, was he good you know. Any special things he showed you?'

'Oh come on Angie you can't just try and pry all that out of Charlie'. Molly defended her. 

'I'll have you know we didn't do anything of the sort'. Charlie replied putting her bowl on the counter and bringing over a stool to sit on.

'Boooooring. If you didn't do anything you should have stayed drinking with us, it was great'.

'You know I don't like getting drunk'.

'Yeah yeah something about your hotel thingy? I dunno I wasn't listening'.

'Angie'. Mollie glared at her.

'Fiiine. You take the fun out of everything we do. I only wanted to see if Charlie wanted him, now I know he's free for the taking, geez'.

'Uhhh, ok changing the subject, Molly I saw Husk and he said you'd be staying with us?'

'Yeah if it's ok with you I'd love to stay with you guys. Also I gotta keep Angel in check so it's more convenient'.

'Hey. No fair'. Angel retorted. 

'If you can keep him in check that'd be amazing'. Charlie continued their joke to Angel's displeasure. 'I mean there's a bit of paperwork that needs to be done should you come stay with us and you'd have to go through all the sessions along with everyone else, but assuming you're willing we'd love to have you'.

'Of course, I assumed so. I'll try and drag Angel to them aswell, I can't believe he's been very compliant so far'.

'Hey!'

'He hasn't been'. Both Charlie and Molly laughed.

'Hey!' Angel repeated.

'Yeah well he was never really the type to follow orders'.

'Well God let me just leave you two alone cause your having so much fun laughing at me'.

'Oh C'mon Angie don't be like that...' Molly comforted Angel. 

'Yeah I know you're just kidding'.

'I mean, I was gonna say you know it's true but that works aswell'.

'Excuse you?!' Angel screamed.

At this point both Molly and Charlie burst into tears laughing which cause a very frustrated Angel to leave the last of his breakfast in his bowl and storm off.

'Sorry Angel'. Charlie shouted out as Angel disappeared.

'Don't worry about him, he knows we were only joking. He's just a drama queen looking for some attention'.

'I know but I feel kinda bad'.

'You seem really nice Charlie. Especially for the daughter of two of the worst entities in existence'.

'Hey! They're still my parents'.

'Sorry sorry. I just didn't expect them to you know, like their daughter being, how'd you say?'

'A pushover? A loser? A failure? A weakling? My Dad probably has another five hundred of those to call me'.

'What? No. I mean such a nice person. You were born in Hell yet you're probably the nicest person I've ever met Charlie. Your always willing to help everyone and do it with a smile'.

'Aww, thanks. That means a lot. Not many people think that way. Umm, how were... your parents?'

'Mine? Well, terrible I supposed. Not my Mum, we never got to meet her, she died after we were born. But our Dad and his many many different girlfriends were horrible people. We tried to get away but that didn't really work out so well'.

'Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't know'. Charlie said feeling bad for Molly and her brother.

'Don't worry about it. Anyway onto more happy things. Don't want to be a drag, you're doing wonders here even if no one appreciates it'.

'Thanks Molly. You're one of the few people who believe in what I can do here, and I barely know you'.

'Yeah well, it'd be nice to go to Heaven if there's a chance. I might even get the chance to meet my real Mum'.

'Well here at the Hazbin Hotel we'd like to make your dream a reality'.

'That didn't sound too salesy. I might just give you the benefit of the doubt and give it a try'. She chuckled. 

Charlie giggled, Molly was really sweet. Also, she'd just got another patient to go along with the program, which in all honesty she still hadn't finished touching up on the details. But it was a start and she was making progress. At this moment Vaggie, who looked pretty bad walked in.

'Hey Charlie, Molly'. She said with a groggy voice.

'Hey Vaggie'.

'Hey Vags. You don't look to good, long night huh?' asked Charlie. 

'I could say the same to you but you look a bit better than I do I suppose. You probably didn't have as much alcohol as I did'.

'Just a few drinks but not a lot, had to make a good impression to our first sponsors. I thought you didn't like drinking though'.

'I don't I just... Wait. Did you say sponsors? You met some sponsors last night?'

'Yeah, I managed to convince some of Alastor's friends to help with the hotel, I mean there's still some details to work out but they've agreed to help already. Isn't it great Vaggie?'

'Alastor's friends? Are you serious? C'mon Charlie you need to be more careful he's some insane Overlord who probably has ulterior motives and you're just letting him come into everything you do, you should have talked to me first'.

'Don't worry Vaggie I'm being careful he just offered and said I'd have to convince them on my own and I did'.

'Your not listening to me Charlie! Your not a child anymore and I won't always be around to protect you from men like him forever'.

'Who says I need your help huh?! Did I ask to be baby-sitted all the time? In the short time I've known Alastor he's done more to help the hotel than you ever did!'

'Oh is that how you feel? I'm just some useless old hag who yells at you for doing anything?'

'Your holding me back! Alastor is giving me the best chance I've ever been given and all you can think about is yourself. So if you're quite done I think you should leave'.

Vaggie was stunned for a second. 'Charlie I'm not... I didn't mean-'.

'No. Vaggie I think you should go'.

'Charlie I- I'm sorry'. Vaggie said then left the kitchen turning to the entrance to the hotel with tears forming in her eyes.

'Hey'. Molly said making Charlie turn to her. 'Look I know it's not my place but, maybe cut her some slack. She's just looking out for you'.

'I know'. Charlie slumped onto the counter. 'It's just she's so... Vaggie. I know she means well but, sometimes she just gets to me'.

'I know. You need a hug?' Without waiting for a response Molly pulled Charlie into a hug.

'Thanks Molly. I'll talk to her, once she comes back'.

'You do that. Lets finish breakfast shall we? It's waited long enough'.

'Yeah lets do that'. Molly released her and they finished off their breakfast making a bit of small talk, but mostly in silence.

Afterwards Charlie left and went to her office. She had a lot of work to do. Now that she had two patients already she really had to get a plan ready for her patients. She'd also need this to show Mimzy and Rosie for them to sign the contracts to make them official investors. Normally when she started doing anything like this she had Vaggie around to help her. But Vaggie normally tried to dull down her plans so now Vaggie wasn't there, she could go all out. And so she set out to work.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a few hours later. Charlie had got Niffty to bring her some lunch as she was so deep into work she didn't want to go down to the kitchen. She had made some good progress, plans for group, and solo therapy sessions along with team building exercises to help people build trust and more willing to support eachother. Also she'd made being a sponsor somewhat more appealing by marketing less the redemption of sinners and more about ways to improve one's own position. Such as dinner parties every month where all the sponsors could meet and discuss matters with eachother. And also entertainment by means of, anonymously of course, share "gossip" and any interesting events from the hotel with the sponsors.

Charlie was feeling very accomplished with herself, she had made tons of progress. Just then her phone rang.

'Hello, Charlie Magne speaking. Managing director of the Hazbin Hotel'.

'Hello? Charlie dearest is that you? I do really hate these complicated thing-a-majigs. In my day if you wanted to talk you'd just talk to the person you wanted on person'.

'Hey Al yeah it's me. How are you?'

'Oh I'm quite ok, I'm just calling to ask if tommorow is a good day for Rosie, Mimzy and I to come over to finish the more technical things about the contracts off'.

'Tommorow? Yeah that's ok'.

'I'm so glad you said that because I told them they could come'.

Charlie heard him chuckle to himself and sighed. 'Great joke Al, way to give me a choice'.

'Oh I'm sorry if I offended you darling. Before I forget. The girls will come after lunch so around 2 or 3, I'll come before that, sound good?'

'Yeah great'.

'Good good, also after they leave I'd like to speak to you alone for a little bit hmm, how does that sound?'

'I mean, yeah, that's ok. But what do you want to talk about?'

'Ok then darling. I'll keep this short as I really do hate this thing but I'll see you tomorrow. Au revoir'.

'What? Alastor wait up. What do you want to talk about? Alastor? Al? Oh come on you've already hung up, are you kidding me?'

Charlie slumped into her chair and sighed. That was so... Alastor to just call asking if it was ok for someone he'd already invited in to come. She wondered why he wanted to speak with her, alone. It made her excited and nervous at the same time.

Charlie decided to call it a day. She had worked hard and the final details with Mimzy and Rosie should be easy enough for them to finish off, after all they had already agreed and she had Alastor on her side.

So she left her office and went downstairs and back to the bar to see if her friends where there. When she got there she saw only Angel and a very angry looking Husk.

'Oh thank god your here Charlie. Can you tell this fucker I'm not interested in any of his weird shit and to leave me alone?'

'Aww come on shnuckums don't ya want some of this, I mean look at this body, it could be all yours~'

'Your fucking disgusting'.

'Guys guys calm down. Angel can't you leave him alone?'

'Fiiiiiiiiiineee. Uhhh, just wanted some fun geez'.

'Thank you. So how are you guys doing? Where's Molly?'

'I was fine until this guy came along. No idea where Molly is, don't care'. Husk replied.

'You'll come around Husky. Don't know where she is either, she sprobably just hanging around. She s a big girl'.

'Thanks'.

'You want anything to drink?'

'No, I don't like drinking on work days nor drinking in general, but you can if you want'.

'Suit yourself'.

The three stayed there for a while, both Angel and Husk having a few drinks and Charlie chatting with them and keeping Angel from throwing himself at Husk.

About an hour later Vaggie entered furtively and tried getting past the bar. Unfortunately for her, Husk saw her go by and he was just sober enough to point her out to Charlie.

'Hey Vaggie'. Charlie got up from the bar and walked over to her.

'Hey Charlie'. She mumbled.

'Look I wanted to talk about earlier. Let's go to my office?'

'Fine'.

Charlie led Vaggie up to her office on the first floor in silence. Neither of them speaking and Vaggie lagging behind. Once they were both inside Charlie sat down in front of her desk instead of behind it and motioned Vaggie into the chair next to her. Once Vaggie had sat down she spoke.

'Vaggie look I'm sorry about what I said before. I didn't really mean it's just I didn't get much sleep and I wasn't thinking'.

Vaggie closed her eyes and thought for a few seconds. 'I'm sorry too. I was hungover and I wasn't thinking clearly. Guess we both have things to apologise for huh?' Vaggie gave a chuckle. 

'Yeah'. Charlie pulled her into a hug a they stayed like that for a while. 'Ok Vaggie. We're good right?'

'Yeah'.

After a few more seconds Charlie finally let go, to Vaggie's displeasure.

'Ok, let's call it a night then it's getting pretty late'. Charlie remarked.

'Sure. I'll... see you tomorrow then. Goodnight Charlie'.

'Night Vaggie'.

Vaggie left Charlie alone in her office. She was now alone again and she sought about everything. Her meeting with tommorow with Rosie and Mimzy, the hotel, Vaggie, Alastor...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

*Unkown time. Unknown day.*

'What do you plan to do about the him?' A tall man asked.

'I'll take care of him... He won't last long once I find him'. 

'Are you sure? Do you know where to find him'.

'I know. So you want the other one dead or alive?'

'Alive, it still might be useful to us'.

'Are sure? It might be a bit unwilling to help after what I'm about to do'.

'Bring him alive. Then we continue with the plan. I will not allow all this work to go wrong'.

'Fine. You, come with me'.

'Sure~'. A small woman replied.

'It will be mine, and nothing will stand in my way, make sure of that'. 

The pair left the tall man to look at them as they left from his desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh. Cracks are already starting to appear in Vaggie and Charlie's friendship :-\
> 
> And we have the start of something misterious... 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed   
> AA <3


	6. Suffocation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going for an update a day until Chapter 10. Hope you're all excited for more content! (^o^)

Charlie woke with a jump. She looked around and didn't realise where she was, all she knew it wasn't her bedroom. After a few seconds she started to calm down and realise where she was. Her office. She must have fallen asleep after talking with Vaggie.

She got up and went out of her office making her way up the stairs to her bedroom on the top floor. It was a fair walk up to do a couple times everyday but it kept her in good shape. She could teleport herself up and down if she wanted but she wasn't really ever any good at it even though she was the daughter of Lucifer. 

Charlie entered her room and checked the time. It was 9:30 so she had plenty of time until Alastor's visit later that day, follow by Mimzy and Rosie's. She went into her bathroom and had a long shower, then got dressed and went down for breakfast.

When she entered the kitchen she once again saw Angel and Molly, this time both facing the kitchen entrance, and also Vaggie sitting to their left. 

'Not surprising us today toots'. Angel was the first to say. 

'Morning Charlie'. Molly greeted. 

'Hey hun'.

'Hi guys'. Charlie replied to them all. 

Breakfast was uneventful and once finished, Charlie left her friends to do whatever they had to do that morning and decided to prepare for her visitors. Time flied by as she check all her notes in preparation and practiced what she was going to say. Closer to the time, she decided that she was going to wear something a little more special than her everyday tuxedo.

She went to her room and picked out a pastel pink sundress and a flower which she added into her hair. Afterwards Charlie went down to look for Vaggie before the meeting. She found Vaggie in the kitchen making some lunch sandwiches for everyone.

'Hey Vaggie'.

'Oh, hi Charlie. Do you need anything?'

'Yeah, I was wondering if you'd like to sit in for the meeting later today with the investors since you didn't get to meet them yet'.

'Look Charlie, I- ... *sigh* This is your dream, and I'll always be there for you I just... Don't like these guys ok? I've heard the stories of what Alastor has done since he's got here'.

'I know Vaggie, I was around when he first arrived. That's why I'm being careful and I'm asking you to be there too'.

'Thanks Charlie. I'll be there for you incase anything happens but I'll let you do most of the talking. I've been out of it lately anyway with the hotel'.

'Thanks Vaggie. Do you need help with those sandwiches?'

'Yeah sure. I decided to make some for everyone'.

'That's nice'.

Charlie and Vaggie got to preparing sandwiches, fruit and drinks for everyone during the following minutes. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone had lunch together in the main dining hall, a large room with five long tables in it and a small stage against on wall. Afterwards everyone wished Charlie luck and went their separate ways, leaving Charlie and Vaggie alone. 

'Charlie?'

'Uh-huh?'

'I'm not doubting you but, are you sure you're ready?'

'Yeah. Yeah I am. Thanks'.

'Right, I'll go up to your office and get it ready then?'

'Oh shoot I forgot. Thanks Vaggie. I appreciate it'.

'Don't worry about it'.

'Vaggie'.

'Yeah?'

'I'm serious, thank you. I would've never got this far without you'.

'Your welcome'.

Vaggie left and went upstairs to her office to get it ready, leaving Charlie by herself. She decided to go outside and call her Mum before their visitors arrived.

*Ring ring ring* *Ring ring ring* *Ring ring ring* *Hello this is Lilith Magne. I'm not available at the moment, leave a message after the beep* *Beep*

'Hey Mum, it's me, Charlie. I just wanted to tell you how I'm doing. Alastor's coming with his friends any second now and I'll be getting my first two investors. Isn't that great? Well I don't want to drag on, I know how busy you are. Call back soon. I love you, say hi to Dad for me. Bye'.

Charlie slumped back against the outside door of the hotel, looking out over all the area surrounding the hotel. The tress, the distant city, the sinners now moving freely through the stress.

*Puff* Alastor pop out of nowhere a few feet away from the front entrance.

'Ahhh! Al, you scared me!' Charlie screamed out nearly dropping her phone.

'Hello Charlie dear. Sorry about that, but in my defence I didn't know you'd be waiting for me did I?' He responded smilling widely.

'Yeah just don't let it happen again. So Mimzy and Rosie are coming any second now then?'

'Correct. I just wanted to talk to you about something beforehand if you remember'.

'Oooh I'm curious now what is it?'

'Charlie!' Vaggie ran to her side with her Angelic weapon in spear form. 'What has this shit head done to you?'

'What? Vaggie calm down. He didn't do anything what are you talking about?'

'I heard you scream'. Vaggie said still tense.

'That was just Al here popping out of nowhere'.

'I see your lap dog is back' Alastor said looking at Vaggie with a bit of disgust but with his ever present smile. 'Yes, unfortunately for her, dear Charlie was outside and was startled by me teleporting here'.

'I'm.. Not.. Her.. LAP DOG! You better watch out buster cause with one strike from this here you're a goner'.

'You think I'm afraid of you? Hahaha, don't make me laugh girl. I could crush you in a second'. Voodoo symbols appeared all around him for second along with dark clouds.

'Ok guys let's calm down for a second guys? Al? Vaggie?'

'Fine I was just playing with her anyway, not very entertaining though'. Alastor pushed past Vaggie giving her another warning glare without Charlie noticing as he went inside.

'Vaggie?' Charlie questioned. 

'Don't worry I'm fine. He just pushes me the wrong way'.

'No pun intended?'

'Heh'.

The pair stepped inside and caught up to Alastor who was talking with Niffty and Husk at the bar.

'Oh and the place is just so dusty and there are so many Hell bugs just everyone it's so much work cleaning eveything'. Niffty was rambling on not noticing Husk and Alastor having a quiet talk between them. 

'Keep it that way Husker and I might just set you free haha'. Alastor finished laughing as Charlie and Vaggie approached.

'Ugh... How did I agree to this'. Husk left the bar and went into the kitchen.

'So Al'. Charlie started. 'Why'd you come just before Rosie and Mimzy?'

'Oh it's a bit late to talk about it now, better to say it later this evening. Also I just wanted to see if everything was in order for their visit. Didn't want you to make a fool out of yourself'.

'Thanks Al that's really nice of you. As you can see, everything is ready. Uhh... Vaggie is my office ready?'

'Mhm'. Vaggie replied. 

'Looks like you had a little last minute rush'.

'Yeah, hehe. So when are they getting here?'

'Oh any second now. I wouldn't worry to much about it'.

As if on queue three knocks were heard at the door. 

'Oh there they are, quick Vaggie lets go meet our first investors'. Charlie beemed and grabbed Vaggie's arm pulling her to the door. 

'Ok ok. Calm down Charlie'. 

Charlie opened the door and greeted the two demons in front of her. 

'Hello Rosie, Mimzy. It's a so nice to see you again. Come in'. 

'Thank you Charlie. Always a pleasure to see friends'. Rosie graciously stepped inside. 

'Yeah thanks. Nice to see you too'. Mimzy said with a smile. 

'This is Vaggie. She's my best friend and helps me with the hotel'. 

'It's a pleasure to meet you both. I'd like to thank you for your consideration in supporting the-'. 

'Booring. Have you got any food here?' Mimzy interrupted. 

'What Mimzy means to say is, Vaggie, treat us as friends. You can relax'. 

'And that we haven't had any food yet'. Mimzy repeated. 

'And also that neither of us have had any lunch yet, so if we could talk over lunch that would be excellent'. 

'Of course'. Charlie agreed. 

'Could Al make us somethimg? His cooking is delicious'. Mimzy questioned. 

'Oh yeah sure. Al could you-? Oh he's not here. I'll go get him'. Charlie moved to go look for him. 

'Oh wait. Don't worry about him. I'm sure a few sandwiches or biscuits will do us just fine. Right Mimzy? No need to bother Alastor. I'm sure he's very busy'. 

'Ohh yeah. Whatever's on hand will be fine'. 

Vaggie eyed the two suspiciously but didn't wish to make a scene. 

'Ok great. I'll go makes some. Vaggie would you mind taking them to the to the dining room?' 

'Sure hun. This way'. 

Vaggie led both Rosie and Mimzy to the dining room while Charlie went to get the four of them some lunch. Vaggie sat them down at the table closest to the stage with them looking at the stage and Vaggie looking at away. 

'So Vaggie. What's your relation to all this?' Rosie started. 

'What do you mean?' 

'Well, what's your relation to Charlie and why are you helping her? What do you expect to gain from this endeavour?' 

'Oh well umm... Charlie and I are good friends and umm that's why I'm helping her. I don't really expect much. If it works, great, if it doesn't well, I'm sure Charlie will push through and find another way to help her people'.

'How long have you liked Charlie?' Rosie questioned. 

'What?' 

'Oh that's rich'. Mimzy started laughing. 'I wouldn't bother denying it. Rosie has such an eye for these sorts of things. It's hilarious'. 

'Don't worry I won't tell'. Rosie chuckled. 

At this point Vaggie was blushing profusely. 'I uhhh... she... I've liked for awhile'. She admitted in defeat. 

'That is... hilarious!' Mimzy burst into laughter once again. 

'Mimzy please. Have some decorum would you? We're guests remember?'

'I know, but it's just soo funny'. She tried to stop laughing. 'I'm sorry... I'm sorry. Ok I'll stop'. 

'Thank you. Don't worry about it Vaggie. I just like to know how things will affect my investment, you know? Nothing personal'. 

'Yeah, don't worry it's fine'. Vaggie tried to regain some of her lost dignity. 

After a couple more minutes of awkward silence by Vaggie and Rosie, or it would have been silence except for Mimzy's laughter which she couldn't contain, Charlie came in with a bowl of fruit, some biscuits and two bottles of water.

'Hey guys. I see everything's going well'. 

'Oh yes'. Mimzy said. 'Our shirt time with Vaggie has simply been marvellous'. 

'It has been pleasant company'. 

'Oh I'm so glad. Vaggie sometimes gets a little cautious around new faces'.

'But definitely not around you though Charlie. I bet she's all smiles for you're pretty face'. Mimzy laughed. 

'Come now everyone I think we should thank Charlie for lunch. And move to more pressing matters, right Mimzy'. Rosie cleared her throat. 

Vaggie gave a thankful look to Rosie, to which she smiled back. 

'Oh yeah, I didn't notice. Thank you Charlie you're such a doll'. 

'You're very welcome. Now that we're all here I suggest we should start going over the details of your contracts?' 

'That's a great idea Charlie. I think we can start on the details for how much you intend on needing to run this place and for what each cost is for'. 

This is going to be a slog. Vaggie thought to herself. 

And indeed it was. They spent hours talking over details of management, rehabilitation methods, sinners, plans, Angel's pet pig, development, hotel expansion and on and so forth. 

After many hours Alastor came in aswell saying he had to leave because of Overlord troubles. He sat in for the rest of the evening but chose to stay quiet and listen to what was being said instead of taking his usual hands on approach. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

'Well I'd like to be the first to congratulate you both on being the first two investors for the Hazbin Hotel'. Charlie said to them both as Vaggie collected the contracts. 

'Please Charlie it is our pleasure. I expect great things from you and this place'. Rosie shook Charlie's hand then Vaggie's. 

'Yeah, you might do so well you end up redeeming us aswell'. Mimzy joked shaking Vaggie's hand then Charlie's. 'And you Al. You still owe me a dance sweety'. 

'I'm sorry I don't remember agreeing to that'. Alastor smiled back at her. 

'Oh I'm sure Al would just be delighted to satisfy the request of one of the investors to the hotel'. Vaggie grinned at Alastor. 

'You see Al. Even Vaggie thinks we should dance'. 

'Well I mean she would, wouldn't she?' Al sniped back. 

'Woah guys let's calm down shall we?' Charlie came in to save the day again. 'I'm sure Al is tired, it's been a long afternoon hasn't it?' 

'I agree. Mimzy can't we leave these poor souls to rest up a bit?' Rosie chimed in. Getting up and moving towards the entrance to the hotel, making everyone else follow her elegant figure. 

'Fine. But you owe me Al, and one day I'm cashing it in'. 

'I'm flattered'. 

'Well then Mimzy I do believe it's time for us to let our hosts celebrate in peace hmm? Come now'. 

'OK fine. It was nice to see you all though. Its always refreshing to talk to nice people, makes a change from all the damned souls wandering the streets'.

'Yeah well here at the Hazbin Hotel, we aim to please'. Charlie said smilling. 

'Well we must get going. Talk soon, and remember, don't be a stranger'. Rosie finished and opened the doors stepping out. 

'It's was nice meeting you both'. 

'Bye sweeties'. Mimzy waved to them. 

'See you soon guys'. Charlie jumped up and down excitedly. 'We had a great time'. 

'Au revoir'.

Rosie and Mimzy left going back to Rosie's Cadillac Twelve and driving off. 

'Well that was really something huh?' Vaggie groaned as she shut the doors. 

'What do you mean? That was AMAZING~! We have our first two official sponsors for the hotel. How can you not be bursting with joy?!' Charlie burst out. 

'Yeah I know it's great and all but we've been sitting down for the last few hours and I'm soo tired'. 

'Awww, come on. Don't you want to celebrate?' Charlie's mood deflated. 

'Yeah sure I'd love to'. Vaggie realised how she'd made Charlie feel. 'Just let me put these contracts away and I'll be right down to the bar'.

'That's great, I'll get Angel, Molly, Husk, Niffty... We can have a great celebration'.

'Yeah that sounds good'. Vaggie went off to Charlie's office to file the papers leaving Alastor and Charlie alone. 

'Charlie~'. Alastor whispered in her ear making her jump. 

'Oh Al. Sorry I forgot you were there for a second. Would you like to stay with us for the celebration?' 

'No no. Remember I said I'd like to speak with you after Mimzy and Rosie left?' 

'Uh-huh'. 

'Well it's about the situation which you created by not making a deal with me'.

'Alastor I've told you already that-'. 

'Yes yes I know. I was just thinking. After all the help I've given you, after introducing you to my colleagues, I believe I deserve a little reward, don't you?' Alastor moved closer to Charlie. 

'What did you have in mind Al?' Charlie chuckled now having Alastor fully towering above her. 

'Well you know how much fun you and I had together last time. So I was thinking that maybe, we could go out again sometime. As friends'. 

'Oh yeah. I'd love that actually'.

'Splendid. For a moment I though that you might say no'.

'Well you can be pretty intimidating you know'.

'Oh well. How does next Monday evening sound hm? Three days time?' 

'That'd be lovely. Thank you'. 

'Perfect. Should anything come up here's my number, I don't guarantee a response, that phone thingy is quite hard to work'.

'I'm sure you're exaggerating. So would you like to stay and celebrate?' 

'No no. I've got some business to attend to later, so unfortunately I won't be able to join you. Send my regards to Husk and Niffty and tell them everything went well'. 

'I'm sure they can tell since we're celebrating but I'll be sure to tell them that'. 

'Well then my dear, I'll see you soon. Oh and I almost forgot to say, that dress looks lovely on you'. Alastor held her hand and kissed her knuckles, then turned around and teleported away. 

'Oh Al'. Charlie blushed. Then went to gather everyone for her celebration. 

Alastor had teleported back to his home. He was glad things had gone well for the Princess. He was even more glad that she had agreed to go out with him again. He didn't really have a particular reason for wanting to go out with the doll. Which was fine, he had been entertained last time and that was enough to warrant a second outing. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

*Unknown time. Unknown date*

'Don't hurt him, please!'

'Out of my way boy. Your father should've been more careful. And now he's gonna pay the price'.

'No, please'. The boy started sobbing.

'My son. You must be strong. Live better than I did. You m-' *BANG*

'NO!'

'Old shit couldn't even shut up. Come on, let's go'.

'But the boss wanted the boy aswell'. The short lady said. 

'Fine. Come here runt'.

'No, please. Don't take me please no!'

The boy struggled as much as he could but the overwhelming force of the man and woman grabbing him pulled him away as he took one last look at his father's dead body.

'No, please...'


	7. Lost Dreams

Charlie went to get everyone and soon they were all at the bar drinking, telling stories and laughing all together. They went deep into the night once again as they all had were having a great time. 

~ ~ 10:04pm ~ ~

'I don't care what you say. That Alastor guy is hot'. -Angel

'You have some twisted sense of "hot" don't you?' -Husk

~ ~ 11:48pm ~ ~

'And that's how I lost my left eye'. -Vaggie 

'After that I need another drink'. -Husk

'Oh I'm soo sorry, that was horrible'. -Molly

~ ~ 00:28am ~ ~

'I was resting from work, And then I got it. The biggest, most epic, most impressive, biggest, coolest... idea for a fanfic I ever got!' -Niffty

'Seriously?' -Angel

'I though we were going to get some epic tale'. -Vaggie 

~ ~ 01:12am ~ ~

'And that's how I convinced my Dad to let me take over the hotel'. -Charlie 

'Wooow, that's such a great story, I could use some of it for my fanfic ideas...' -Niffty

'Yeah, you should be proud toots'. -Angel

~ ~ 02:47am ~ ~

'Guys it's getting late, I think we should pack up now. Don't you?' -Charlie

'Come on. Just one more drink? Pretty please'. -Angel

'It's too late for that, I agree with Charlie'. - Vaggie

'It's ok. I'll be going to bed now. But you guys can stay if you want'. - Charlie

'Ok toots, see ya in the morning'. -Angel

'Bye'. -Niffty 

'I'm packing up too. See you guys'. -Vaggie. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie woke up late that day, she had a good sleep. She remembered the event's of the previous day... Rosie and Mimzy's visit, hanging out with her friends, Alastor asking her out... Wait. Alastor asking her out?! No that didn't happen. Did it? He was just being polite right? But they both said they had fun and wanted to go out again sometime. 

Charlie decided she didn't need that at this time in the morning and picked her phone off of her night stand. Six missed calls. She wondered from who, and why they had tried so much to get her. The answer hit her all to hard. Lucifer Magne (Dad❤️). 

'Oh crap'. Charlie blurted out and scrambled out of bed. Running around her room making it look decent. Then she stopped realising how dumb she was being. 'Dad isn't going to come here. I just missed his calls. I'll just call back and everything's fine, I'm just being silly'.

She went back to her bed and picked up her phone and dialed her Dad. She didn't actually expect him to pick up, he was very busy, so she assumed she'd just have to call her Mum and ask her what he wanted but, against all odds a voice came through. 

'Apple pie? Is that you?' 

'Oh my gosh, Dad! Hi!' 

'Hello honey how are you?' 

'I'm great Dad. I'm so sorry about missing your call yesterday but my friends and I were having a party at the bar'. 

'Bar? Has my little girl finally taken up drinking? What's your posion? Blood, liquor?' 

'No Dad, the bar is for everyone else. You know I don't really like drinking'. 

'So you keep reminding me. Anyway about my calls. You know I was trying to make it up for you for that failure of an interview you had about a week ago?' 

'How could I forget?' 

'Well I talked to the producer. And after threatening to kill him I've got you an interview again where they won't publicly ridicule you for your absurd plan of rehabilitation. Isn't that great?' 

'Yeah that's is, wait. My plan is not ridiculous!' 

'Come on honey, why must you continually go against what you were made for?' 

'Dad it's my life I can do whatever I want with it!' 

'But it's your destiny. You were made for it'. 

'Why do you have to make every talk we have about this? I'm not a bad person. I want to help people, not enslave a world'. 

'One day you will go to the Earth and you will bring forth the end of days'. 

'Urgh. Dad do you have anything else to say?' 

'Yes actually. Apart from the fact that you don't know the interview date or time, I'd like you to come home for dinner some time soon'. 

'Dinner? What's the special occasion? Don't tell me I have to attend another of those Overlord get-togethers?' 

'No no, quite the opposite in fact. You know how the Overlords are getting more and more uppity? Well you being my daughter I'd like to be able to keep you safe from any possible harm that may come your way and that would mean having you here, at our home in Pandæmonium'. 

'What? Dad you can't be serious. The hotel is having so much success, we have two patients, and two sponsors. How can you ask me to go home now that I'm so close?'

'Sponsors? I wasn't aware, who are they?' 

'They're names are Mimzy and Rosie, they're some of Alastor's friends who agreed-' 

'Alastor? The Radio Demon?' 

'Uhh, yeah. I though Mum told you about him'. 

'I can assure you she didn't yound lady. Now let me tell you what I think of that. You, the Princess of Hell, the Antichrist, knowing the Overlords are getting out of control, let one of the most unpredictable, vile, disgusting, conniving, repugnant Overlords help you with the hotel?'

'Dad can I-' 

'Please tell me you didn't make a deal with him?' 

'No I didn't but-' 

'Good, you know what happens if you did. Anyway, we will make it a point to talk about this subject when you come for dinner on Tuesday, I'll send Razzle and Dazzle over to pick you up'.

'Tuesday? Will that be before or after the interview?' 

'Ah yes, almost forgot, your interview will be on this Monday evening'. 

'Monday... but on-'

'I do hope that's ok with you. It was rather hard to convince them to feature you again after your previous fiasco. Now I'm very busy and have a meeting in a few minutes, so do you have any further doubts or do you want to say anything?' 

'No I'm good. Love you Dad'. 

'Love you to Apple Pie, see you Tuesday'.

Charlie hung up and threw her phone onto the bed in frustration. She knew her Dad was doing her a big favour, and being featured on TV again in a positive way could really help her with the hotel. But he was so infuriating sometimes, he just interrupted her and didn't let her speak commanding her what she had to do. Also, on Monday she had her date- no. Meeting with Alastor. 

'Urgh... I gotta tell Al. I bet he's gonna be so sad. Hehe. Imagine Alastor, the great Radio Demon crying about not going out with me. That'll be the day'. 

She went back to her bed and picked up her phone, and went to dial Alastor. Then realising she didn't have his number. 

'Oh dammit. I'll have to hope that Husk or Niffty has it'. 

Charlie got ready for the day and popped her phone into her pocket, noting her pink sun dress that she needed to put away properly. She went out and down to the bar knowing she'd see Husk there and ask him about Al. 

'Hey Husk how are you?' 

*Grunt*

'Wow that bad huh? How long did you stay up after I left?' 

*Grunt*

'Seriously Husk I need to speak with you. Can you please make an effort to be sober?' 

'Ugh, fiiiine. What'cha'want?' 

'I need to speak with Alastor but I don't have his phone number and I was wondering if you had it?' 

'One. If I wanted to speak with that crazy fucker he'd ignore me. Two. If I wanted to speak to that crazy fucker I'd shoot myself from disappointment'.

'I'll take that as a no then?' 

'Yeah. Figured that out by yourself?'

'Do you think Niffty has it?' 

'Worth a try'.

'And do you know where she is?' 

'If she's not cleaning somewhere try the closet under the stairs'.

'The closet under the stairs I let her use? Isn't that a bit cliché?' Charlie stared into an imaginary camera giving a comical face. 

'What'cha'doin? You think someone's watching us?' Husk questioned nervously. 

'Oh nothing. Thanks anyway I'll check with Niffty'.

'Yeah your welcome. Hey Charlie listen. You're a good kid. That Alastor. He's bad news, don't get to close to him'.

'Aww thanks Husk, that's sweat'. 

'And I regret it already'.

'No you don't'. 

'Careful if Niffty's in there though, she does some weird shit'. 

'You're exaggerating'. Charlie laughed. 

'Sure I am. No one ever believes me'.

'So Husk. I know you're not a patient but if you ever want to, y'know, talk to anyone. I'd be happy to help'. 

'Spare me your sales pitch. I already told you. I lost the ability to love. There's no redeeming me'.

'Never say never. You'll come around'. 

'No I won't. Now piss off, you might miss Niffty, she'll start cleaning soon'.

'Bye Husk'. 

Once Charlie was out of earshot Husk said. 'Alastor... You better not hurt her. She's too innocent'. 

Charlie left Husk feeling good. The old demon hadn't lost the ability to love because he had tried to help her and give her advice. She'd get through to him. And eventually she'd redeem him. She'd redeem all of them. 

Charlie approached the door beneath the stairs and nocked twice. Remembering how Husk had said about her doing weird stuff inside. She listened and heard something falling down. Followed by an 'ow' followed by some scrambling and then the door flew open. 

'OhheyCharlie. Howareyoudoing?' 

'Hey Niffty. Any chance you could speak just a tad slower?' 

'Oh sorry. I'm just so used to it you know. Mostly cause people don't usually listen so I just ramble on'.

'Oh sorry to hear that'. 

'Don't worry about it I'm used to it by now. Anyway instead of standing in the doorway you should come in'.

'Thanks'. Charlie ducked as she made her way into the small room. Small for her that is, for Niffty it was quite big. 'So Niffty, how have you been these days. I noticed you don't usually come to the bar in the evenings like the rest of us'.

'Yeah... I come sometimes but I like to stay in here and write fanfictions about all of you'.

'You do what now about who?' 

'I write fanfics about all of you. You know, fucking together. Meeting all of you has been so fun, but also a lot of work because I have to clean AND write when I get the chance'. 

'You...' 

'Yeah kinda weird huh? Most people think the same'.

'No I'm not criticising, I think it's umm, great you're doing something you like? But umm... who did you pair me with?' 

'Well everyone but I think you'd be best with Alastor'. 

'Why... why did do you think that? She smiled nervously. 

'Well because he took you out once and you're planning to do it again. And that means you like eachother~'. Niffty looked smugly at her. 

'Don't say anything about that please... Especially not to Vaggie. Also how did you know we're planning to go out again? I haven't told anybody'. 

'I have eyes and ears everywhere'.

'Ohh'.

'Just kidding you mumble in your sleep'.

'You watch me in my sleep?! Haven't you heard of boundaries?' 

'Sorry not sorry, but I had to make sure nothing happened to you'.

'Thanks, but please never do that again'. 

'Fine, but you better promise to be safe'. 

'Yeah I will don't worry'. 

'Ok so why did you come here exactly? I know you didn't know that I stay here so you must have asked Husk'.

'Yeah I need Alastor's phone number'. 

'Ooooh. Gonna set up date number two already'.

'Quite the contrary. I'm cancelling it'.

'What? But I though you liked him'. 

'I do. I mean, he's nice... As a friend'. 

'Yeah no. That's not working anymore'.

'Fine I might have a crush on him. But you didn't hear it from me'. 

'Then why are you cancelling your date?' 

'Because on that day my Dad has got me an interview on TV again right when I should go out with him'.

'Oh that is a problem. Oh well can't help you sorry. Don't have a phone or computer. I write on a typewriter'.

'Come on you could have told me that from the start'. 

'But then you wouldn't have told be you want to bang the Radio Demon'. 

'I did not say... Niffty!' 

'Come on Charlie we're both adults. Anyway, here's a little gift from me to you, it's the original and I only have one copy so be careful, now shoo, I'm going to start cleaning soon bye-bye'. 

And just like that Charlie had been choved right out of the closet. 

'Huh'. She looked at the cover, where Niffty had painted on what she assume was the title. "A Glass Heart and a Twisted Mind". She went back to her room silently making sure to not draw any attention to herself or the book with contents she could only imagine.

Thankfully she made it to her room without anyone noticing and deposited the book on her nightstand. Now she layed on her bed, she'd failed in her mission and worst of all, she was hungry, because she didn't have breakfast. 

She decided she could have some brunch later. She then remembered her dress and decided she'd put it away before it got dirty. As she picked it up she noticed something hard in one of its pockets. Upon pulling it out she realised it was a card with Alastor's name and phone number on it. 

The card Alastor had given her last night. Hurrah! All was saved. If she had just remembered it she wouldn't have had to skip breakfast or ask Husk and Niffty about it. Though the talk with Niffty had got her the Niffty's weird book, so it hadn't been a complete waste.

She picked up her phone immediately and called Alastor, who surprisingly picked it up almost instantly.

'Hello, Alastor speaking'.

'Hi Al. Its me Charlie. I have some bad news, I'm going to have to cancel our get together on Monday'.

All she could hear was what seemed to be the static from Alastor. Then she realised how that might have sounded and quickly continued.

'It's because on Monday my Dad has managed to get me another interview on the news right when we were meeting up'.

After a second Alastor spoke. 'Oh ok, well I guess that's fine. Rain check then?'

'Definitely. Also I was wondering, that since you are my business partner and all and that we're missing our dat- get together on Monday you might want to tag along with us to the interview. Since you also help with the hotel and your an investor'.

'Tag a long with us?' 

'Well, with Vaggie and I'. 

'Oh I should have assumed she would be coming with you'.

'Well she is my best friend. She'll be there for emotional support'.

'And to make sure things go well like last time?' 

'Hey no need to be sarcastic'. 

'I wasn't being sarcastic. Seeing you fight that reporter was the single most entertaining thing I've seen since-' 

'The stock market crash of 1929, yeah you said'. 

'And you remembered. I'd be delighted to exchange our date for an interview'. 

'I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not. Wait it was a date?' 

'Well darling it was lovely speaking to you, do keep well and I'll see you Monday evening then. Ta-ta'.

'Wait Al was it a date? Al? Alastor? You better not have hung up! Alastor! Oh come on, urgh'. 

Charlie flung herself on her bed and ran her hands through her hair. Alastor was a such an ass sometimes. And now all she could think about was if it was a date, or if it was a date date, and how she had cancelled it to have an interview. And also that she was hungry, she also thought about how she was hungry. With that in mind Charlie left her room and headed to the kitchen for some brunch. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

*Unknown time. Unknown date*

'Well well, your back'.

'Yes sir, and we bring the child, just as you asked'.

'Yes, the child. Come forward boy. I don't need to tell you who I am, do I?

Silence.

'You're the silent type eh? Good. Too many of my goons talk too much. I've read your file you know. I mean, the one I compiled on you. Quite the set of achievements, sword fighting, gun control, hand to hand combat, outdoor survival, do I have to go on?'

Silence.

'Answer when the boss speaks to you!' The man who had brought the boy in shouted. 

'Now now Germain. No need to get excited'.

'So your name is Germain huh?' The boy said. 'I'll remember it as I kill you. I'll make it slow'.

'Excuse you? I'll teach you some respect!'

'No you won't. The boy's mine, remember that. Don't cross me Germain'.

'Y-yes sir'.

'I'm not yours'. The boy said confidently. 

'Yes, you are. If I recall correctly, you still have a mother, uncles, friends, cousins, family... If you'd like to keep it that way, you'll do as you're told, because I can change that. Do I make myself clear?'

Silence.

'Good. You'll be one of my best henchmen'.

'I'm going to kill you all, slowly'.

'Haha I'd be disappointed if you didn't try boy. You'll fail though, and then all your friends and family will die, because of you'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well Charlie if I was you I wouldn't have left such an "interesting" book out in the open like that.
> 
> Seems like someone just got kidnapped, uh oh. That never ends well...
> 
> Hope everyone's enjoying   
> AA <3


	8. The World's Watching

'Come on Charlie we're gonna be late'. 

'Relax Vaggie. Just let me get this done and I'll be out'. 

'What are you doing anyway?' 

'I'm just putting some finishing touches on my make-up'. 

'It better not be because you know Alastor's gonna be there'. 

'What? I never mentioned anything about Al'. 

'Fine, but hurry up'. 

'OK' 

It was Monday evening, Charlie and Vaggie were going to have their second interview in front of all of Hell and this time, it was guaranteed to be successful, maybe. 

Vaggie was outside Charlie's room waiting for her along with Husk, who was going to see them out. This was because Angel and Molly had left for the evening about an hour ago to go to a club, leaving Husk and Niffty alone in the hotel. 

'So uhh, you gonna be out for long?' Husk questioned. 

'Well that depends on how it goes. If its a total failure and we become a laughing stock a second time then I think we'll be back pretty quick. But I expect we'll be out for at least two or three hours'. 

'Ok, if anyone comes by? 

'Just tell them to come back later. Can't imagine anyone would come around at this time though'. 

'They might be inspired by the show'. 

'If we're lucky. In that case tell them to stay the night in one of the rooms'.

'Sure'.

Charlie came out of her room with a dark purple varient of her normal tuxedo with her hair was cut shorter and had soft curls in it similar to how she had it when she had danced with Alastor, though a tad longer. She had Crimson red lipstick and and dark eye shadow. 

'So how do I look?' 

'You look stunning hun'.

'Thanks Vaggie. Hey Husk, if Angel and Molly come back before us don't shout at them too much please?'

'I don't promise anything'.

'OK well I'll see you later. Come on Vaggie lets go'.

'So now you're hurrying me up? You're the one who's late'.

Charlie and Vaggie left for the news station leaving the hotel in a state of complete quiet. Only Husk and Niffty remained to make sure all was well. 

Husk drank at the bar in a state of melancholy, pondering where he went wrong. How had he ended up where he was? What had happened, in life he hadn't really done anything bad. Maybe his addiction to gambling or beer was the cause, but that wasn't his fault was it? 

He remembered back to the days when he was alive. Well, what he could remember from when he wasn't drunk. He hadn't had the worst childhood, but from when he started drinking at an early age onwards... It all just became a blur. He didn't even remember how he died. One day he just ended up here, at first he though he was drunk, then he realised he wasn't drunk enough. 

At first, he was scared. But then he just went back to his normal state of gambling and drinking. He hadn't learnt from life though, in gambling, the house always wins, and the house just so happened to be all the wrong people. But he still had an ace up his sleeve, or so he thought. Alastor. The deal maker. All his debts gone, for a little work. Oh how he regretted it now. It would've been easier to just work off the debt to his creditors.

'Drinking alone?' A voice interrupted his thoughts.

'Yeah. Didn't think you'd want to join me'.

'I won't. Don't really want to get drunk tonight. Just wanted some company'.

'Well you're looking for the wrong type if you think I'm company then Niffty'.

'Maybe. But we are in Hell. Can't imagine I'd find the best company anywhere around here'.

'True that. We've never really talked that much have we'.

'Well... we're just Al's crew'.

'Yeah suppose that's true. Careful what you say. You know he stuck recorders all over this place when Rosie and Mimzy visited'.

'Of course. I have to clean them and charge them and make sure they work'.

'Indispensable as always. How'd you get into working for Al then anyway? You know I did cause of my debts but you've never spoken about yourself much'.

'Well I used to be his cleanup girl. He used to call me to get rid of blood stains after he made kills to make sure no one found out'.

'But this is Hell. Why would he care if someone found out? He murdered like half of Hell when he got here'.

'Cause it wasn't Hell. This was on Earth'.

'You know Al from Earth?!'

'Yep. I met him while I worked at a speakeasy in New Orléans during the prohibition. I wasn't doing to well on money and he must've had a keen eye to realise it. So one night he approached me and asked if I needed some extra cash. Obviously I said yes. He needed my cleaning skills to help out with cleaning blood and disposing of bodies'.

'After his killings. Makes sense, you're a cleaning freak so it would've been easy for you'.

'Uh-huh. And that's how I started. I'd obviously end up here after what I helped him with, but at the time the work was better than starving'.

'So how'd you meet him when you got here? I mean Hell's a big place, it's not normal for people who knew eachother in life to meet in death, specially now with the exterminations'. 

'Well he's hard to miss when he went on a killing spree'.

'How could I forget. So you met up. But how'd you become indebted to him?' 

'Well funny thing that. He almost killed me'. 

'Classic Alastor'. 

'Yep. Anyway I made a deal with him once I told him who I was. It isn't actually that bad. I've heard about other deals he's made and mine is pretty good compared. I do odd jobs for him and he gives me lodging and food in between jobs'. 

'Guess we all have a sob story in this place don't we? Sorry to hear about it. So you just work for him and when you're not doing jobs for him you're just waiting for the next?

'Yep that's about it'.

'And don't you want...' Husk gestured in the air.

'Oh don't worry, you say what you want. They're only recorders. I can delete anything from them before I send the data off to Al'.

'Don't you want to be free of him. Do what you want? We're here forever, and if we can get a good deal, a good hand, we could be set for eternity'.

'That implies Al frees us'.

'Or he isn't around to stop us leaving...'

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie and Vaggie walked in through the doors of the 666 news building. It was a spacious room with groups of chairs and sofas dotted around it and a big desk on the left wall where a demon sat playing on a computer which the two approached.

'Hi. My name's Charlie. I'm here for the Hazbin Hotel interview'.

'Uh-huh'. 

'Could you tells us where to go?' 

'Uh-huh'. 

'Are you going to?' 

'Uh-huh'. 

Vaggie lost her temper and interrupted. 'Look missy I don't think you know who we are. This is THE Princess of Hell you're talking to'. 

'Yeah... So?' 

'What do you mean so? It means you should have some respect'. 

'Calm down Vaggie it's ok. Look could you please just tell us where to go?' 

'Sure. Head up to the same place as last time you were here'. 

'Thanks. How'd you remember us?' 

'Cause watching you fuck up so hard in front of everyone watching last time you were here was bloody hilarious'. 

'EXCUSE YOU?!' Vaggie screamed out. 

'Woah Vaggie. Come on lets go. Come on'. 

Charlie led the enraged Vaggie away from the desk and towards on of the the elevators. Once inside Vaggie calmed down. 

'So where'd you think Alastor is?' Vaggie asked. 

'I don't know. He said he'd be here but we never talked about time or place. I assume he'll be there for the start of the interview'. 

'Or if we're lucky he will have forgotten all about it'. 

'Hey Vaggie come on don't be so mean. He's been nice so far'.

'So what you two are all lovey dovey now? Is that it? What happened to being careful, I mean come on Charlie, he's clearly plotting something'. 

'Don't worry, I'm still being careful'. 

'Just promise me you won't get to close to him, please. That's all I ask'.

'I promise Vaggie'. 

'Thank you'. 

The two friends left the elevator and went to the news room where the previous fiasco had taken place. It was just like they remembered. They went back to the little side room where they had waited last time they were there. 

It was still twenty minutes before they were supposed to be on air. Alastor was nowhere to be seen and Vaggie's hopes where high that he'd forgotten all about the interview. They spent their free time before the show rehearsing what Charlie would say and watching Tom and Katie deliver the news, though very much doused in lies to make it sound more interesting. 

But the time soon came and Charlie was asked to come up to the news desk in the commercial break before her interview. She sat once again next to Katie Killjoy alone, no Alastor. 

'Say weren't you having someone else with you this time?' 

'Yeah'. 

'Did they bail? Can't imagine why haha. With someone like you, no wonder not even your Dad wants you'. 

'You don't know that'. 

'Of course I do. He told me, the only reason you've got this interview is he hopes that you'll be successful and not come back home to see him'. 

'You're lying'.

'Are you sure? Think about it'. 

'I'm poss-'. 

A man interrupted their conversation by getting everyone to prepare. 'And we're live in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...'

'Hello I'm Katie Killjoy'. 

'And I'm Tom Trench'. 

'And this is-'. 

*Puff* 'And my name dear listeners is Alastor, but you might know me as THE Radio Demon. Do tune your heads and make sure to listen in to what our dear Princess of Hell has to say. You don't really have a choice though, I am broadcasting this into you're pathetic skulls'. Alastor ended with a wicked smile and his laugh track playing. 

Charlie almost jumped when Alastor first materialised, but managed to get away with a small squeak. Katie and Tom where surprised but Katie quickly regained her composure. 

'That was Alastor the Radio Demon another of our special guests for tonight. Also we have Charlotte Magne the Princess of Hell'. Katie paused for a second. 'After the previous interview Alastor has seemed to partner up with the Princess to help her with her passion project. Please Charlotte, could you give our viewers a reminder of what you hope to achieve'. 

'Of course. Hi everyone. My name is Charlie. My latest project, like all my others, is to help all of you. With the exterminations every year I see countless of all of you, my people, die mercilessly at the hands of the Angels. I aim to stop this! How you may ask? Well if you're willing to consider coming down to the Hazbin Hotel for a while, I can help you, gain eternal salvation'. 

'Wow. There you have it folks, what a nice project, please, a round of applause for the Princess. Katie said dryly as a mediocre clapping track played. 

This was when Charlie remembered Katie was told to play nice not to be nice and that she'd have it a lot more difficult. Thankfully she had a small victory in that Alastor played rather loudly a much more grandiose track, and, if he was actually broadcasting to everyone's brains, would mask out Katie's jab at her. 

'Anyway'. Katie continued. 'Alastor. With recent developments in Hell regarding the Overlords and talk of rebellion, why are you helping the Princess at a time like this. It can easily be seen as a move against the royalty. So what are your plans?' 

'Well even if I was trying to overthrow the Royal family I wouldn't tell you broadcasting on live television would I? Ha ha. Unlike you I do actually have a brain. But you ask why I help the Princess? Well, the same reason anyone does anything. Sheer, absolute boredom'.

'You're helping because you're bored?' 

'Well what better reason do you have? Anyway I'm sure you don't want listen to me ramble on all night dear listeners. You're forced into being here by me, to listen to our wonderful Charlie's project and how you can come and help her out'. 

'Thanks Al'. Charlie straightened up and look at the camera. 'I'm sure you all know all about me, and my previous projects. I'm sure you all know about what I've accomplished and what I haven't. But tonight isn't about me. It's about you. Do you regret ending up here? Do you miss friends or family? I'm giving you a chance. This is you're chance at a better tommorow. I can help you reach Heaven. All I need is for you to trust me so I can help you'.

'Wow what a speech. Let's hear it for Princess Charlie Magne'. Alastor played his applause track once again. 

Katie, who had watched ever since Alastor's arrival their slow takeover of her show, decided that now would be a good time to take back the reigns. 

'Well Charlotte how successful have you been with the hotel so far? In all honesty I haven't heard a word about it since our, ahem, previous interview'.

'Actually the hotel is having amazing success since our previous encounter. We have already secured two different sources of income and we have doubled the amount of patients staying there'. 

'Doubled the amount of patients? Don't make me laugh. You only had that pornstar Angel Dust last time. Meaning in all this time you've only managed to convince one more sinner to go to the hotel'. 

'Well considering the bad press which we received from you I'd say making any sort of progress is good'.

'And who might this second patient be?' 

'Well her name is Molly, she's Angel's sister-'. 

'You got the pornstar's sister to go along with this aswell? That is hilarious, no wonder Alastor wanted to help for "entertainment" purposes. Also last I heard Molly was becoming quite the talk in the business herself'.

'Uhm. Well... Now that they have joined our plan for redemption they've agreed that these "practices" will be stopped'.

'Of course and how do you plan on policing this? Right now all this redemption plan is sounding like a joke to me. You still haven't said if Heaven has agreed to this yet. Have you even made contact with them? All you're doing is talking and talking is cheap'. 

Alastor didn't no what was coming over him. Everytime that reporter spoke he seemed to grow more and more infuriated. The way the words came out of her mouth. The way she disrespected him, and Charlie. Dark clouds and voodoo symbols started to form around him and his eyes began to glow brighter. 

Charlie was preoccupied trying to answer Katie's questions and had her head turned against him so she didn't notice, but Tom, who for the entire time had been quiet, realised what was about to happen, and remembering that this interview had to go well, acted quickly to stop any "aggressive behaviour" on live television which would endanger his job. 

'Well folks that was quiet the interview wasn't it? Very exciting, can you be redeemed? Well if you'd like to find out you can contact the Hazbin Hotel using any of the different forms appearing on screen now. And with that folks we're out of time for today, some music will play after this commercial break. Until tommorow, I'm Tom Trench'.

'And I'm Katie Killjoy'. She said without any enthusiasm. 'Good night'. 

The cameraman gave them the signal to make sure they weren't on air anymore. 

'Well that wasn't a complete shit show'. Katie said getting up and leaving paying no attention to anyone else now that she was off air'.

'Sorry about her, guys'. I'll be off now got uhh, personal matters to attend to'. Tom also got up leaving the desk. 

'Hey you three'. One of the workers said referring to Charlie, Alastor and Vaggie. 'See yourselves out. We're closing for the day. Make it snappy'.

'Well excuse you'. Vaggie piped back at the demon. 

'Come on guys. Let's go'. Charlie got up. 'It's been a long day, and I'm tired'. 

'Would you like me to teleport you both home?' Alastor offered. 

'That'll be nice'. 

Before Vaggie could object Alastor had placed each of his hands on their shoulders and was teleporting them back to the hotel. They saw dark clouds and voodoo deities along with visions where they could make out what seemed to be a man's life. 

*Puff* The three of them appeared in the foyer of the hotel. Both Charlie and Vaggie felt queasy and growned. 

'Ugh, that felt terrible'. Charlie moved away from the pair. 'I'm going to bed now'.

Vaggie quickly caught up with her. 'Are you ok Charlie?' 

'Yeah just a bit tired'. 

'No thanks for me I suppose'. Alastor muttered under his breath as he walked out of the hotel into the streets and looked at the blood moon rising. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

*Unkown time. Unkown date*

'You shall be trained to kill. You'll strike fear into all of my enemies. You will kill without remourse. People will fear the very ground you walk on. You will be the darkness that clouds the hearts of men'.

'Will you ever shut up?'

'Ah yes, I forgot you favour the quiet. Well then I'll leave you to train. Remember what will happen if you don't succeed'.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Years later ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

'Sorry it's nothing personal, just business'.

'Please sir. I have a family, a son'.

'Like I said nothing personal. I have a job to do'.

*Bang* 

The blood stained his pale skin, as the man walked away from what could have been his own father, all those years ago...


	9. A Bar Fight

Husk laid on the counter top semi conscious trying to remember where he was. Last he remembered he was chatting with Niffty and drinking a little, well, a lot. He groaned and tried to sleep but he then heard a knock at the door. And again, and again. He assumed it was Angel and Molly returning from wherever it was they went last night and so he went over and opened the door, only to be stunned for a second. 

'Good morning'. 

'H-hey'. Husk replied nervously. 

'Husk is it? One of Alastor's lackies? Well fortunately for you I'm not here for him. From the interview last night I gather both Angel and Molly are staying at this hotel. Valentino would like his property back please'. 

'Look Vox I don't know what you really want and I don't know why you're here but you sure as hell not taking me for a fool'.

'My dear friend. I'm simply here to take Angel and Molly back to where they belong. Now I'm sure we can all have a polite chat about it, now can't we?' 

Niffty soon appeared behind Husk curious to see who was at the door. 

'Hello Niffty'. 

'Vox'. 

'Are Angel and Molly home?' 

'Not right now but-'. 

'When will they be back?' 

'We don't know'. 

'Then considering this is a hotel I assume you won't mind me staying here until they return?' Vox asked pushing passed them and going into the hotel. 'Isn't this quaint?' Vox looked around while Husk and Niffty watched close behind. 

Vox went into a living room with a few couches and armchairs in, which was behind the bar and sat down. 

'Why so glum friends? Come, take a seat, relax'. He smiled smugly at them. 

'Yeah but it's you we're talking about sooo, no thanks'. Husk replied. 

Niffty on the other hand decided to sit on a chair opposite Vox. 'Why do you want Angel and Molly?' 

'Because they're Valentino's property. That simple'.

'You expect us to just hand them over? Sure Angel's an asshole and I'd be happy to see him gone, but, with you? Over my dead body'. Husk remarked. 

'Well then it may just come down to that my dear boy'. 

'Fuck you'. 

'No need to be so harsh. I could just kill you where you stand if you'd like'. Vox jumped up in front of Husk towering over him and grinning. 

'Now now boys, calm down. I really don't think you should do that here Vox. Could get ugly real quick'. 

'Are you, threatening me?! What, you're like two feet tall. Wow Alastor really does pick the strong ones doesn't he?' Vox said sarcastically. 

'I knew all those pleasantries were just for show. You're just another piece of shit'. Husk insulted the taller demon to his face. 

'I'd watch your tongue if I was you'. Electricity sparked from Vox's claws. 'You'll get off lightly this time because I'm not here for you'. 

'Hey what's all the talk in here huh?' Vaggie said entering the living room followed by Charlie close behind. 

The two immediately saw Vox and Vaggie instinctively pulled out her angelic spear pointing it at him. 

'What are you doing here?' 

'I'm looking for Angel and Molly. Do you know where I might find them?' 

'Even if I did I wouldn't tell the likes of you'. 

'Ouch. What do you know of me really though?' 

'I know you're some shit Overlord. Charlie will back me up on that'.

'Yeah. You're no good. Even my Dad says so'. 

'I don't care what you or your pathetic excuse for a father thinks. I am simply here, for, Angel, and Molly. Should I not get them I assure you that there will be Hell to pay'. 

'I don't think it's wise for you to be making threats right now'. Vaggie pointed her spear at his TV head. 'Your outnumbered and outgunned'. 

'I may be outnumbered, but I am never outgunned'. Vox's claws flashed with electricity. 

Husk seeing a fight coming summoned his shotgun and Charlie tried, and failed, to remember any spells that could help. 

It was a stand-off now. Vox with his electrical claws in the middle with Husk and his shotgun, and Vaggie with her spear, on each side of him. Vox narrowed his eyes and prepared to attack when a knock at the door was heard. 

'Well look at that. Saved by the bell'. Vox remarked. 'Better have a look at that'.

'Keep an eye on him Husk'. Vaggie said while going over to the door. 

Charlie stood in such a way that she could see both the hotel entrance and Vox. Husk kept his shotgun level with Vox's head while the last ignored him. 

Vaggie reached the entrance and paused. If it was Angel and Molly there'd be a fight, no question. She may have her reservations about Angel but he was still their friend. And she'd be damned if she didn't help him out. She hoped to God that it was anyone else, maybe someone had seen their interview?

She opened the door and to her gratitude it was someone else. In fact, he'd be very handy. 

'Hello deary. Is Charlie home?' 

'Hello Alastor. Yes she is. Stay here and I'll get her'. 

Charlie, who had seen Alastor from where she was standing had already started approaching when Vaggie turned to get her. They met half way just out of Alastor's ear shot. 

'Hey Vaggie don't worry I'm here, go back and check on Vox please'.

'OK, just remember what I said be careful with him'. 

'Yep, be careful'. 

Charlie hugged Vaggie and then went up to Alastor. 

'Hi Al'. 

'Miss Charlotte'. Alastor said courteously, grabbing Charlie's hand and placing a light kiss on her knuckles. 

She giggled in response. 'Oh call me Charlie, Al I've told you before. Any special reason you came?' 

'Of course. It's to see you'. 

'Well that isn't a special reason'. 

'Nonsence, of course it is. Anyway I wanted to come by because yesterday you left so quick you didn't even say goodbye'. 

'I didn't? Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to. I was just so tired that I didn't even think of it'. 

Vaggie went out of earshot of the rest of their conversation, going back into the living room. 

'So, who is at the door?' Vox questioned. 

'Someone I think you'd like to see'. 

'Well if it isn't Angel and Molly we are going to have a problem'.

Vox started walking out to see who it is. Meanwhile both Husk and Niffty gave questioning looks at Vaggie. 

Once Vox turned the corner he saw him. The radio demon, his sworn enemy. His anger rose and his blood boiled thinking about his opponent. He was also equally as mad it wasn't his intended targets. 

Electricity flowed from Vox's body to his claws as he put his hands forward and let it loose passed Charlie and at Alastor. The electricity hit him hard enough to blow him away from the hotel onto the road. Alastor groaned as his body was fried, he pulled himself back up and summoned tentacles around him to give him a few seconds rest.

Vox's initial attack had caught him off guard and had stunned him but he was far from out of the fight. He could feel Vox's electricity and claws hammer at the tentacles protecting him so he acted quickly, he started turning into his demon form. His eyes turned to radio dials and glowed bright red. His antlers and his claws extended themselves and his body grew bigger until he was twice his normal size. Black clouds engulfed his body with voodoo symbols accompanying them along with a small amount of radio static. Then he dropped the tentacles and burst at Vox.

Vox was surprised at the sudden counterattack but manged to dodge Alastor's claws. He quickly turned into his own demon form. One eye turning black, claws extending, height growing almost double, and electrical cables protruding from his back and flying around.

The two powerful Overlords now stood in a showdown. On one side Vox surrounded in electricity and the other, Alastor surrounded in black clouds and voodoo symbols, with his radio static growing to an ear deafening level. Vaggie, Charlie, Niffty and Husk watched the scene unfold in front of them from the safety of the hotel.

And so they stood, watching eachother. Two rival Overlords, going one on one, one wrong move could end them, and years, or maybe decades of power would be wasted. 

'Husk, Vaggie, you should help him'. Charlie pleaded. 

'No, it's better if we stayed out of the way'. Vaggie replied. Internally she hoped Alastor would get hurt pretty mad. 

Husk made no comment about the matter and gave a look to Niffty. Who simply shrugged. Niffty knew Alastor could take him. Right? 

Alastor made the first move this time making tentacles spawn behind Vox and attacking with his microphone. Vox dodged Alastor by jumping back into the tentacles and zapped them with his electro-cable attack. 

He countered by shooting some electricity at Alastor then moving in close attacking with his cables and claws. Alastor dodged the first attack but had to absorb the impact from all Vox's subsequent attacks, electricity burning his skin and leaving black marks everywhere.

Alastor managed to escaped Vox's attack by tripping him up by spawning a tentacle between them. Then, he spawned shadows to attack Vox. They jumped on Vox as he was on the floor and started scratching and bitting him, causing his skin to tear. Vox blew them off using a burst of electricity but fell victim to Alastor's claws ripping his torso.

Now in close combat both Overlords used their claws to tear at each others skin. Vox also used his cables to zap Alastor, while the other used his shadows to rip and tear at Vox's back, bitting on cables and eating into his body. Blood started to drain the from their 15 foot bodies and stain the street crimson red.

Charlie was worried about Alastor now. Ever since the start when Vox had shocked Al, he'd been on the back foot, though she could tell the shadows eating into Vox were really hurting him.

Alastor spawned his microphone in his hands again and smashed it into Vox's head, cracking his screen then nocking him down to the floor. Then Alastor began to beat Vox with it. But Vox didn't let his defence down and let out shocks everytime Alastor hit him.

'I think... It's time... To end... This'. Alastor let out between hits and shocks, though barely audible because of the static. 

'I... Agree'. Vox replied back. 

Alastor then jumped off Vox and used tentacles to grab him and spawned more, much smaller minions which jumped onto Vox and ate into him making holes into which they went and continued eating his insides.

Vox screamed in pain and writhed on the floor. He made a last ditch attempt at Alastor by turning his whole body into electricity and shooting right for Alastor. Who unfortunately for him was too slow and in seconds felt millions of volts of electricity passing through his body. For a normal demon that would be death, but he was a powerful Overlord and managed to withstand it, barely.

After a few seconds Vox retreated still in his electric form and fled the scene, leaving Alastor, who was completely covered in electrical burns, claw marks and blood, to fall to the ground only semiconscious. 

Charlie was the first to react and run to help Alastor, Niffty close behind. Both Husk and Vaggie shared a look, then rushed over to see how the Overlord was doing. 

'Al are you ok? Please say something'. Charlie said tears coming to her eyes. 

'Just... About...' Alastor smiled at her weakly before falling unconscious. 

'Quick let's get him inside'. Niffty said. 'Charlie, Vaggie get his arms, Husk take him by the legs'.

The three brought him to one of the guest rooms as quickly as they could and set him down on the bed. 

'Well now what?' Vaggie said. 'We've got half an Overlord unconscious in a bed'. 

'What do you mean?' Charlie asked curiously. 

'Well he's a liability. What if Vox tells Valentino about this and he sends Velvet? Or comes himself?' 

'We can't hand him over though. He's our friend'. Niffty remarked. 

'I'm not talking about handing him over. We could, I dunno, get rid of him, make him dissappear? Then maybe Vox will be happy enough with us to leave us be'.

'You're not talking about... killing him are you?' Charlie said, tears once again coming to her eyes. 

'Hey now. We aren't dropping the K bomb are we. Are we? Like I know he's bad and I'd like nothing more than to see him gone, but killing him. Even seems excessive for me'. Husk said. 

'Vaggie please. This isn't like you'. 

'Charlie this... no one has to know... he just dissappears. We've already got what we need'. 

'Vaggie. I can't believe I'm hearing this from you'. Tears now began to fall from her eyes. 'Please'.

'And what do you want to do about the threat of having a weak Overlord here huh? Just the tempting thought will bring demons here to try and absorb his power'. 

'Actually'. Alastor's weak voice interrupted at point. 'I think I may have a solution for that'. 

'Oh great, what is it then?' Vaggie said irritably. 

'I have a friend... I can call, to... help us out. Powerful enough for... demons to be so afraid, they... wouldn't dare come here'. 

'Wait... Your not talking about?' Husk started cautiously. 

'Yes, desperate... times and all that'. Alastor replied. 

'Then give him a call'. Vaggie said angrily before leaving. 

'Al are you ok?' Charlie asked with concern. 

'Never, ugh, better'. Alastor cracked a smile. 

'Good'. 

'You weren't going to... get rid of me so soon'. He chuckled, but then looked to where Vaggie had left. 

'Ok, well I think we'd better let you make that call huh?' 

'Yes, that would... be appropriate. No promises though'. 

'Thank you Al'.

The three remaining people left Alastor to make his phone call. They didn't know, but it would change the history of the hotel forever, maybe even Hell's. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

*Unknown time. Unknown date*

'You have done well my child, the man you killed has been a thorn in my side for quite some time'.

'I am no child of yours old man'. The young man replied.

'Oh but you are. I took you away from that man you called a father all those years ago, and look what I've made of you'.

'A killer'.

'Yet you are still such a fool, can you not see more than your kills, what you're making? You are so much more than a killer. You are death. And I, could not be more prouder of my work'.

'Well I, am not'.

'You should be. It took so long and much work to make you this'.

'Well I want it back'.

'What?'

'The years it took you to turn me into this, this murderer'.

'Excuse me? Do you know how much work I've put into you?! HOW MANY PEOPLE DIED?! HOW MANY PEOPLE I'VE KILLED TO PROTECT YOU?!'

'You mean protect your interests?' The younger man's face showed none of the emotions it should, instead, remaining blank, dead.

'If you'd like to put it like that. Then yes, but you were my interest, the son I could never have'.

'The son you stole. Well, I think someone should have told you'. He put his hand behind his back. 'What goes around, comes around'.

'What?'

'Enough talk'. He pulled from his back one of his trademark black and silver Thompson centre contender pistols and pointed it at the old man who had controlled him for so long.

'If you kill me now you're a dead man, you here me GREY?!'

'Grey died when you took him away from his father. I am just the empty shell that's left'.

This was the last thing the old man heard before he was shot between the eyes. Hearing the shot four armed gun men entered the room. Grey had enough time to jump behind the desk before they began firing.

Now pinned down he reloaded his contender and pulled his second one from behind his back.

'This will be one hell of a fight'. Grey muttered to himself before coming from behind the desk pistols drawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a chapter, what a fight! Hope it was exciting and kept you entertained, the most important part for our Alastor.  
> Speaking of which, ow. That must hurt, doesn't look like he'll be getting up for a while.
> 
> And what about Vaggie? Seems like her emotions for Charlie are seriously starting to affect her and her judgement. Not good... 
> 
> And what of our misterious man? Name's Grey huh, how exciting! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed,  
> AA <3


	10. The Broken Soul

*Unknown time. Unknown date*

Grey jumped from behind the desk and quickly shot one of the four men who came in before darting behind a pillar and reloading.

'One thing about having single shot pistols, is you always have to reload'. He said, reloading, then straightening his tie. 

'You're done for Grey!' Germain shouted at him. 'There's no way you're getting out of here now'. 

'I could the say the same about you'. Grey shouted back while killing off another man. 'Two down, two to go'. He muttered. Running sounds then came from down the hall. 'Shit. You just had to open your mouth didn't you'.

Then started a bloody firefight in which, Grey got one of his most impressive kill streaks he'd ever got, only trouble was he was running out of ammo. Bodies were littering the floor around the exit, though Germain was still alive. Grey couldn't leave until he was dead to, the old boss man may have ordered the hit on his father but Germain was the one who did the job. Grey shot again towards the door, nicking another chunk from it off.

'How many bullets do you got left Grey? I know you carried a lot but you must be running out'.

'I could say the same about your men'.

A wave of bullets peppered the pillar which Grey was hiding behind. One wave. Then silence again. Grey realised he must have killed off close to everyone there, except for Germain. He slowly came out from behind the pillar making note of all the details in the room. The dead people count, the weapons on the floor, good cover spots, everything.

He gripped his two guns and slowly moved towards the door. Germain then appeared in his peripheral vision from behind on of the pillars, Grey's left arm extended and shot, hitting Germain in the chest.

'Uhh. You finally... got me huh'.

Grey walked up to the dying man slouched on the floor putting his pistols back into their holsters on his back. 

'Good work kid. Can't say... I didn't see it coming. The boss was wrong about being able... to keep you in check'.

'I can tell'. Grey looked back over the room of dead men.

'Well I don't think... I have long left so, might as well say this now'.

'What?'

'Never'. He coughed blood, then extended his hand towards Grey. 'Put, your gun away'.

A sleeve gun popped out from his arm and shot Gret in the chest.

'Before your... kill is dead. I... Always did say... I'd take... you down... With... Me'. Germain said before his head fell.

Grey felt his chest and cursed. He felt the pain and the warm blood. He looked back at Germain, pulled one of his pistols out and shot him again, just in case. After that he returned to the desk, which now was full of bullets. He then sat down a looked over the room.

'All that could have been mine. If I was only... A little... More... Careful. Guess... I'll... ... ... ...'

And that's how it was all left. A room full of dead men. The lives of so many gone. Because of the greed of one, and the revenge of another. 

*Location: Pentagram city. Time: Morning. Date: Unknown*

Grey felt his body fall, like in those dreams where you're falling and hit the ground but it's just a dream. Unfortunately, Grey wasn't in a dream, and he did hit the ground, hard. He looked around, he was in the middle of a street, with tall buildings on each side of him, with humanoid animals walking on each side of the road.

He staggered out of the road and walked down the street bewildered, taking in everything around him. He'd never been religious nor has he read the Bible but he knew where he was, Hell. He never expected for it to be real but here he was. The red sky towered above him along with giant buildings, and a huge ball radiating red light with a pentagram on it. 

As he walked he looked at the "people" passing him. Crocodiles, dogs, rabbits, cats, elephants, penguins, bears... You name it. All different types of animals. He wondered what he'd look like, and what do the different animal types represent. 

He kept on walking, he didn't know to where, but he did. And as he did so, he noticed people were looking at him, and whispering to each other. He had never cared what others thought of him, but he liked to look respectable. He instinctively went to straighten his tie, and thankfully, his hand found it.

He made his way through the streets until he found a huge building with glass windows instead of walls. He went to it and looked at himself, passing his fingers through his black hair and over his pale skin, carefully checking all the features of his face, his very... human face. He was surprised at first, but didn't think to much on it. He was in Hell, anything could happen.

*Location: Crux Satanus. Time: Unknown. Date: 6 years ago*

Grey looked from his balcony of his castle over the land surrounding him, Crux Satanus. All the land around him he had taken, conquered. It was a perfect place for any powerful demon to take, for it was the crossroads between the four parts of Hell, Hell of the Damned, Purgatory, Limbo of the Patriarchs, and Limbo of the Infants. This unique position granted him great power not just over anyone passing through, but also in political discussions.

It had taken him 48 years to finally manage to kill off anyone opposing his claim over the region, 48 years. It had been over five decades since his arrival in Hell. Yet he looked exactly the same as when he arrived. 

'Time flies by when you're having fun'. He muttered.

But Grey was in Hell now. Time was meaningless, you had eternity to succeed if you played your cards right, that's an infinite amount of chances, but he only needed one.

In that time he hadn't been idle though, he had done all his homework. Figured out how everything worked, all the ins and outs of Hell, the magic behind it, how it was sustained, the demons and sinners. Especially them, those were what interested him the most. Ever since he got there he'd been interested in his humanity, why had he kept it when every single other sinner in history, since the first, Lilith, had taken on animal traits.

Other were also interested, including one very powerful one, Lucifer. The boss man himself. He didn't like boss men. He remembered back to the first time he had met Lucifer. Upon his arrival to Hell stories began to run rampant about a human in Hell, and Lucifer had eventually decided to see for himself.

He had talked to Lucifer, well, more of answered all his questions. Lucifer seemed to be very curious to know all the details about him, in turn, Grey was allowed to make a few questions himself. That's when he learnt that a sinners' animal traits were mostly connected to said sinners' sins. Worse the sin, the more savage the animal, but another factor was the regret the sinner had of his sins when dying. And also the mental state of the sinner. People who were born "insane" weren't to be judged as harshly for their sins. Lots of complicated stuff which only the Creator himself truly understood. 

This intrigued him. If he had committed no sin, then he should have gone to Heaven, but he had gone to Hell, therefore meaning he had committed a sin, he should have animal traits the same as every other sinner. But he did not, and that made many other demons pretty mad. They wanted their humanity back, and they thought they could take his. 

Though his humanity hadn't taken away the possibility of his ascension to Overlordship, as you could well see. He had mastered his new found abilities over many years and had grown to be equal, or even more powerful than the Noble Fallen, the original Overlords of Hell, the first fallen from Heaven, the angels who had joined Lucifer's rebellion. He had became a master at the magical arts. If only the rest of Hell knew of his abilities. 

After many years he'd decided to disappear from the public eye, going so far as to fake his own permanent death in an extermination. He slowly became a legend, then he was forgotten. Whenever the so called Overlord of Crux Satanus was called upon he donned a black cloak made of shadows and darkness, or sent a floating orb from which he could see through. This created a mystery around him, Grey, the shadow. A powerful Overlord of darkness. 

A voice interrupted his musings.

'Grey, Sir?'

'I thought I said I didn't want to be disturbed'.

'Yes, Sir, but you see, there's a demon here, specifically an Overlord, says he's come to see you'.

'I'll come down shortly'.

'Yes, Sir. I'll inform him at once'.

Grey was mad about this, he had specifically said he didn't want to be disturbed. But he supposed his minions didn't have the blame for an Overlord to come here. Why did he come here though. It wasn't often he received visitors. He decided to go down and figure out who was this Overlord.

He donned his shadow cloak and went into the lobby and was greeted by a demon clad in red.

'Hello, the name's Alastor, the Radio Demon'. He said in a happy tone. 'It's a pleasure to meet you Grey, you know there are many legends surrounding your exploits'.

'Alastor. I've heard about you. You're the one who broadcasted a masacre over Hell aren't you?'

'Yes I am, did you hear it?'

'Of course I did, you broadcasted it to all of Hell after all, hard to miss it'.

'Right you are my good fellow, I'm glad you've heard of me because I've heard of you, and... your humanity'.

'How do you... know about that... ?'

'Well you see Grey, first human of Hell, it was very hard, but as soon as I heard the legend, I absolutely was hooked'.

*Location: Pandæmonium. Time: Evening. Date: 3 years ago*

Both Alastor and Grey stood in front of Lucifer's capital, they had been invited as Overlords to attend one of the ball's hosted by Lucifer every so often. It had been 3 years since the two had become allies, they had grown on eachother over that time. At first Grey had thought about killing Alastor, for knowing about his humanity, but the red demon intrigued him.

Grey had already created his cloak to go around him and so his whole figure was hidden as they went into the grand hall, and into the crowd of Overlords and servants.

'Come one then, let's find a seat to spend the night'. Alastor said shipperly.

Grey acknowledged and followed Alastor through the groups of Overlords chatting. He generally let Alastor take the lead on anything social as he found other people to be so... time inefficient.

They sat down and chatted for a while. They didn't really care about anyone else as they were powerful enough to demand respect from everyone in the room. The powerful duo was quite the phenomenon on the media and had caused quite the stir when people found out they were working together, Grey the misterious shadow figure, and Alastor the crazed Radio Demon.

After sometime a cloaked the figure sat down with them.

'I don't recall inviting you over'. Alastor narrowed his eyes at the figure.

'I don't need an invitation, I come bearing gifts'.

'Do to tell then. What is it that you bring a pair of such powerful Overlords?' Alastor grinned and looked at Grey, who sat silently watching from behind his cloak.

'An offer'.

'What kind of offer?'

'An offer... of rebellion'.

Both Alastor and Grey were stunned. Rebellion? None could stand up to the power of Lucifer, not even the Noble Fallen.

'I see I have your attention now. You are our final step, the last thing we need. Alastor, the radio demon, and Shadow, the misterious one. You both are the final Overlords we need to join our cause. Both of you have been here for almost half a century, and in that time you have become so powerful even the noble fallen fear you, and your alliance, has made even Lucifer scared. Now, before we continue talking.... Are you with us?'

Alastor and Grey looked at eachother.

*Location: Crux Satanus. Time: Morning. Date: Present*

'My concern is that we still need more time to prepare. The other Overlords are not ready'.

'I can assure you Grey, everyone is ready, and their minions too, we just need the green light from everybody and a time to strike'.

'My trust continues to be only placed on myself, for only I know what I can, and cannot do. As for the other Overlords, you may start your petty riots. But we both know what it will take. Open, warfare'.

'The council knows this, and we appreciate your continued patience with us. But the time will come, sooner than you think'.

'Thats my problem, it's still too soon. I know what it takes to manage a conflict. I have a history in, violence'.

'We shall succeed. There is no doubt'.

'As I said before, I only, trust, myself. No other being. I believe this meeting is over'. Grey said turning off his vision orb. 

'Another boring meeting with the council. How wasteful of my precious time. Such fools, oh well, it was fun while it lasted I suppose. Lucifer will annihilate these fools'.

The rebellion would fail, there wasn't any doubt about that. It was doomed from the start, the council of Overlords that had taken leadership of the task hadn't enough control over the other members, and many Overlords had banded together to forward their own goals now that everyone was on edge because of a threat of rebellion. 

Just then his orb began flashing dark purple.

'Hmm what's this? A call from Alastor? Interesting. Hello Alastor, how delightful to hear from you'.

'Hello... Grey, dear friend... Listen I need a... Favour'.

'Oh you don't sound to good. Had a little run in did we?' Grey chuckled. 'A favour you say. We may get a long quite well, but I seem to recall our last meeting ended in you not helping me with a favour sooo, I think I'll decline'.

'Grey please... It's urgent'.

'It's not like you to say please. Oh well I guess it's important. What's the deal?

'I had a run in... As you said with... Vox. I'm in pretty bad shape and need... A few weeks to recover...'

'So what's stopping you from going... The hotel... You need me to protect that stupid hotel of yours'.

'Yes...'

'Alastor did I not explicitly say that that hotel would be bad news for you?'

'Well my good fellow... *cough* ... I was hoping you'd say you'd help'.

'It does sound urgent. And having my best ally being killed off by one of the V's or any other group of Overlords doesn't sound very appealing. Fine, I'll be there in a few hours'.

'Thanks G, I owe you'.

'You already do'.

'And Grey... don't wear your cloak. I think... It's time people... Remembered the legend... Of humanity'. 

'...' 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie rushed to the door and opened it, already anticipating the visit from Alastor's friend.

'Hello, you must be...' Charlie cut herself short and gasped. 

She was surprised. He was nothing like she had expected, he was human? She had only read of them in books and seen pictures but, Grey was human. He was a tall man, looked like he was in his early 20's, he had black hair styled into a short side fringe, which matched his black eyes, and pale skin, almost like her own, he also seemed very tired as he had bags under his eyes. He wore a dark grey overcoat with a tie and trousers, and matching shoes. 

'Where's Alastor?' 

'He's umm... in room 27 on floor 2. My name's Charlie. Are you-'.

'All of Hell knows who you are Princess'. He said pushing passed her going towards the stairs. Charlie could then see two pistols on his back, seemingly stuck on by magic. 'And yes, the name's Grey'.

'It was... a pleasure meeting you?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well. What a chapter. We're officially into the middle part of the story, hope everyone enjoy the climax to the first part, the story of Grey's death and ascension in Hell.
> 
> I also hope the description for Grey was ok and you have a good idea of how he looks, if not:
> 
> Black hair, short side fringe style.  
> Black iris.  
> Wears dark grey overcoat.  
> Wears a black tie.  
> Wears matching grey trousers and shoes.  
> Has two Thompson Centre Contender pistols, stuck to his back by magic. Colours: silver for the normally black bit, black for the normally brown bit.
> 
> Also personality traits/ Overlord abilities:
> 
> Quiet around strangers.  
> "More" talkative around "friends"  
> Shows little to no outer emotion.  
> Very smart and cunning.  
> Suffers from severe anemia. He counters physical effects through magic.  
> Suffers from anorexia. Again, physical effects countered through magic.  
> Suffers from Insomnia.  
> Severe antisocial behavior.  
> Hates bullies/people who are agressive to weaker beings. Likes even fights.  
> Excellent marksman.  
> Excellent at hand to hand combat.  
> Excellent at most forms of combat.  
> Has a library of people's faces, habits, personality traits, voice, in his mind.  
> Can easily manipulate people, though dislikes doing it.  
> Has no demon form.  
> Can create a shadow cloak.  
> Can make shards of dark cristal appear from the ground.  
> Can see in the dark.  
> Makes shadowy "copies" of himself sometimes as he moves.  
> Can create black fires. Purely aesthetic, as the fires don't burn nor cause damage. 
> 
> Again, I hoped everyone really enjoyed, this is one of my favourite chapter to write.
> 
> AA <3


	11. Family Gathering

Charlie went around her room getting ready for the day she'd have with her parents. The fight and subsequent wounds that Alastor had suffered yesterday had her on edge and she didn't feel very well. The rest of the day she'd mostly spent checking on Alastor or unsuccessfully trying to chat with Grey. It was now getting later in the afternoon and she knew that Razzle and Dazzle would be arriving soon to take her to Pandæmonium. 

She decided to not make a fuss over her clothes and just wear her everyday tuxedo, that way she didn't have to stress about rushing through picking a dress or putting on make-up. She combed her hair and brushed up to make her look presentable and then laid on her bed to wait for Razzle and Dazzle. 

After waiting for a couple minutes she heard a knock at her door. 

'Come in'. 

'Hey Charlie'. Vaggie stood half inside the room. 'Can I?' 

'Of course'. Charlie now sat herself on the edge of her bed. 'Did you need anything'. 

'I just wanted to talk to you real quick before you left to your parents'. 

'Uh-huh'. 

'Well you know. I- It wasn't really appropriate for me saying that about Alastor, especially after he almost died to protect the hotel but, I- you're my best friend Charlie and I want to see you do well, I want to see the hotel succeed and-' 

'It's ok Vaggie. I know you mean well. You always have'. 

'It's just, I've seen Alastor's friend and he's got two guns on his back, and the guy just gives off a bad aura. Like he's trying to suck your soul out and the guy is... human, like flesh and blood human'. 

'I know Vaggie, I saw him when he got here. I'm sure you'll keep him in check though, especially with that Angelic spear you carry around'. 

'Heh, yeah'. 

At this point the door creaked open and Razzle popped his head through. 

'Razzle! It's so good to see you'. 

Razzle seeing he could come in opened the door entirely to reveal Dazzle as well and the two goat demons entered. Charlie jumped down and hugged then both. 

'I've missed you both so much! 

The two goat demons nuzzled Charlie and bleated happily. 

'Ok guys, that's enough'. 

The two demons pulled away from her and looked expectantly at both Vaggie and Charlie. 

'Well Vaggie I think it's time I go'.

'Yeah. Good luck, I... I'll miss you'. 

'Aww, I'll miss you too. Even though its only for a day'. 

The two hugged and then Charlie was led away by Razzle and Dazzle to a limousine awaiting them all. 

The ride to Hell's capital took about an hour from the Hotel, which was on the outskirts of Pentagram City.uch of the time spent by Charlie was on looking out the window at the demons and sinner passing them by, talking to Razzle and Dazzle or thinking on what her parents were going to tell her. Apparently Lilith hadn't told Lucifer about her working with the Radio Demon, something she was sure she'd be scolded about later. Also the fact that the hotel had literally been attack just hours ago by Vox. She may have to bring that up. 

She also spent her time thinking about the hotel. Yesterday she had had the interview, which in all honesty had went better than her expectations. With this she hoped that maybe out of all of Hell. She could get just a couple of sinners to come to the Hotel. Also there was Grey. The first human she had ever seen. It was weird really, she never expected to ever see one in person, yet here she was. She'd have to bring it up with her parents. Probably Lilith though as Lucifer might overreact. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

The limousine approached the gates of Pandæmonium an entered, the huge golden mega-temple her family and the other Noble Fallen lived in towered above them. 

Razzle and Dazzle were the first to exit the vehicle, after Charlie exited they led her inside to where her parents supposedly awaited her. Charlie was really excited, she hadn't thought about it much but this would be the first time she'd see her parents in many weeks. 

Charlie was led through the massive hallways, as she did so she looked at the pictures hanging from the walls, pictures of other fallen angels, her family, temples of both Heaven and Hell, palaces... She'd always liked looking at each picture, she enjoyed looking into them and finding the details in each one, how there was a story behind every one. 

Eventually they arrived in on of the many lounges around the Palace. Charlie sat on a sofa and waited nervously for her parents to come in. Razzle and Dazzle cuddled up to her on each side and bleated. Charlie looked around the room. Occasionally a noble would walk through, sometimes a servant, but it was mostly empty, the Palace was huge after all, and not many made it their permanent home. About ten minutes later, she heard another set of footsteps, or rather two. 

Into the room came the monarchs of Hell, Charlie parents. 

'Charlie. How are you doing my little apple pie?' Lucifer greeted. 

'Hi Dad, hi Mum!' Charlie ran over to them and hugged them both. 

'Hello honey. We've missed you'. Lilith said. 

'I've missed you both aswell. There's so much to talk about. Ohh it's been so long'. 

'Alright, enough of the hugging come now Charlie. We have a reputation to uphold now don't we?' 

'Ok, just a couple, more seconds...' 

'Ok, come now or dinner will get cold'. 

The three Magne's went into an ornate dinner room with a long golden table spanning the length of the room. It had about 30 setas total but they were all empty, in fact the whole room was empty apart from them, and a couple of servants brining food to the table. 

They took their seats at the end of the table, Lucifer at the head and Lilith and Charlie at either side. Beside Charlie, Razzle and Dazzle also sat. They all had their dinners ready and dug in. 

'So Charlie... How did the interview yesterday go? I was busy so I wasn't able to catch it'. Lucifer started up a conversation. 

'It went pretty good. We almost had a repeat of last time but thankfully Tom stopped any fights from happening'.

'Such a shame. Watching you fight Katie brought out the best of you'. 

'Dad, that wasn't cool'.

'I'm just joking honey. You know I'm smarter than to get you worked up in the first few minutes'. 

'Yeah you like to put it on a slow burner'.

'Haha, very funny miss Magne'.

'Oh come now Luci, don't get her all riled up now. You know you wouldn't like that'. 

'Yes yes of course. So if it went well then you must be expecting lots of new guest arriving very shortly'. 

'Well yeah, actually I think this time is gonna go really well'. 

'Really? I mean, uhh, that's great, really great'. 

'You don't sound very enthusiastic'.

'No no. I think it's great my little girl is fulfilling her dreams'. 

'But?' 

'Well you know how I feel about it, and then there's Alastor'. 

'Dad come on, it's fine. I'm being careful, I haven't made any deals with him, and this far he has been really helpful'. 

'Dear, its my fault I was supposed to tell you long before this but I forgot with all my concerts. You forgive me right honey?' 

'Yes of course Lili dearest, its ok. But you still know how I feel about him. Smug prick walks around like he's king of the world'.

'Yeah but so far he's been ok'. 

'Yes but Charlie. You know how the Overlords are getting, the talk on the streets is revolution. And now you let this unpredictable fool around you? He could be an assassin'. 

'Dad the way your describing him even if he's twice the demon you make him out to be I'd obliterate him in seconds. I'm still your daughter after all. Even if I don't like using my powers I still have them'. 

'Well it's a pity you don't use them more often'. 

'And also if what you're saying is true, then I need someone around me to help if I do happen to get attacked'.

'She has got a point Luci'. 

'Exactly. That's why I propose that you come back here and stay in Pandæmonium until this whole ordeal is past'. 

'WHAT?! Dad you can't be serious! If I come back here I won't be able to manage the hotel. My entire project will be put on hold for months, maybe even years'.

'Now honey don't be unreasonable. You're immortal, what's one or two thousand years to you?' 

'Well to start with than like over 10 times my age, and second that means so many more will die in the exterminations without my help'. 

'Who cares about them? They're damned for eternity anyway'. 

'I care Dad! I care. And I will not stand idle while my people, our people get slaughtered like animals'. 

'Fine fine. So apparently there's no convincing you to come back home, so how does a battalion of our elite guards to come to the hotel sound?' 

'I don't think that would look good to the press'.

'Well I have to ensure your safety, what do you suggest I do?' 

'I mean Alastor is there and he brought a friend over today after his fight so I feel like that's is pl-'

'Excuse me what did I just hear?' 

'I mean it wasn't really I fight per say, just a tiny little disagreement'. 

'Alastor is already endangering the life of my daughter?! Oh when I get my hands on him'. 

'Dad listen! Alastor was protecting me and the hotel. He almost died to save us. He didn't try and harm me. Since he got so injured he called a friend for help, that's all'. 

'So he values his life, good. As long as you're safe I'll allow him to continue his existence, as long as he doesn't lay a single finger on you. Now about his friend... Alastor doesn't have a lot of friends, he has those two servants of his l think and not anyone else really. Who is he?' 

'N-No one important, just some random demon y'know?' 

'Alastor friends with some random demon? Do you think I was born yesterday? Now tell me, who is his friends?' 

'Well he is a... h-hu-man'. 

'I'm sorry could you repeat that I didn't hear you right'. 

'Alastor's friend is a hu-man'. 

'Sorry I missed it again. Sounded like you said human, my ears must be going'. 

'Dad, I did say human. Alastor's friend is human'. 

'Well...' Lucifer muttered. 

'The last time we heard about a human in Hell was when that... Grey? Grey was it? Died in an extermination. Isn't that right honey?

'Yes, that is... But that was decades ago... And Grey's dead... That means there's another human in Hell?' 

'Dad? His name is Grey. Tall, black hair, wears an overcoat, pale skin, tired looking. Ring a bell?' 

'Yes that is Grey... Though sounds like his health has deteriorated over the years... Very interesting'. 

'Dad are you ok?' 

'Yes, yes, I am. Well it's been lovely Charlie but I have to go and check some records and such. How about we get together tommorow morning, ta ta'. 

'Honey are you sure you're ok?' 

'Yes yes I'm fine'. 

'Bye Dad'. 

Lucifer got up from the table and hurried out of the room. 

'Hmm, I haven't seen him like that in centuries'. 

'What do you mean Mum?' 

'Scared. You could tell in his eye. He doesn't know what's happening. The Overlords are getting rowdy and now a human in Hell thought to be dead is back and helping his daughter'.

'What will you do?' 

'Enjoy the rest of my dinner. Luci won't be beat, he's the most powerful entity in Hell. He created all of it. Not even some resurrected human will stop him'. 

'Huh. I guess you're right. Dad's pretty powerful isn't he?' 

'And you'd be just as powerful if you'd only finish your food'. 

'Come on Mum I'm not 5 anymore'.

'You're right, yet you act like it sometimes'. 

'Muuuuuuum, mean'. 

'Oh you're adorable'. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

'So, Al. This is where you like to coop yourself up these days'.

'No, this... is actually a new... set up for me'. 

Alastor was still in terrible conditions but was feeling somewhat better now he was in bed. Many of his wounds had been left uncovered and they looked really bad, many of them would like scar him for the rest of eternity. 

'Yes I suppose it is. Not used to getting your ass handed to you, are you? I did warn you about helping this hotel, but you didn't listen. And look at you now'. 

'Enough of... your gloating over me...'

'Fine. Anyway so how's things work around here? Princess gives orders, everyone else obey?' 

'Sort of. You can pursuade her... to not do things though'.

'Easy to manipulate? That'll be fun'. 

'Careful with her'.

'Why? She's clearly vulnerable'. 

'She's mine Grey. My toy, not yours'. 

'Oooh. Still got some fire in you. Fine then, I won't play with her too much'. 

'Is that the best... I'm gonna get?' 

'I'm afraid so Alastor. At least until you can get out of that bed and kick my ass'. 

'Clever git'. 

'Not really. You're weeks away from any recovery so I'd go so far as to say your vulnerable to be killed as well'. 

'...' 

'Good thing you got your good pal Grey here to protect you. Isn't that right?' 

'I guess I... owe you one'. 

'You'll repay it. I'll make sure of that'. 

'I have all of... eternity to pay... you back'. 

'Oh and sometime you're going to have to explain to me why you didn't want me to wear my cloak anymore'.

'Sure thing'. 

On that note Grey left Alastor's makeshift hospital room and went to explore around the Hotel. 

Grey was fascinated with the hotel since he had got there. Old Magne property, old Lucifer property... It had very interesting design, in and out, and would probably have received a few awards should it have been built in the human world. Also he like to know the area in which he would be staying for the foreseeable future. He was cunning like that, he was always a step ahead from everyone else, always knew what people would ask him before they did. He was a piece of work, and he was sculpted by a master. 

He spent his time walking through the hotel corridors, up the stairs and in any interesting looking rooms. The hotel was 7 stories tall, five of them being floors for guests in which he had a quick look to see how they looked but otherwise ignored. On the sixth floor there was what seemed to be a mix between a library and a museum of human artifacts and literatures. Grey made a note to come back there for closer inspection. The top floor had luxury bedrooms and an ample living room. He assumed this is where the Magne family would have spent most of their time. 

He had spent a few hours looking through the hotel rooms so he decided to go look for Alastor's puppets, Husk and Niffty. Always good company, occasionally. He expected Husk to be getting himself drunk at the bar, Niffty on the other hand could be anywhere. So he went down to the bar, and sure enough, there was Husk, and surprisingly Niffty as well. 

'Good evening'. Grey said taking a seat by Niffty. 

'Hiya Grey. Nice to see you again'. Niffty replied happily. 

'Yeah sure. We expected you'd want to see us so I got Niffty to stay at the bar for a while'. 

'Top work Husk'. 

'Yeeeah sure. What do you want anyway?'. 

'Nothing much. Just hanging out at the bar with two good friends'. 

'Sure sure. I meant what are you doing at the hotel? Letting everyone see what you are'. 

'Oh well, that. Alastor needed my help so had to come and save his ass, and why I'm not wearing my cloak, he said it was time I got rid of it'.

'And you just wasted decades of hiding and secrecy just because Al said so?' 

'I trust he has a good reason'. 

'That's it? You trust Alastor? The radio demon? Did you hit your head on the way here or something?' 

'Husk I'd have a little more respect considering I could obliterate you in a second'.

'Ugh, I'll keep it in mind'. 

'Good. So Niffty you've been quiet how are things around for you?'

'Things are really great. There are so many rooms to clean and Charlie even let me have the wardrobe under the stairs all to myself'.

'How pleasant. Yes I noticed about the rooms, quite a few. Any that... catch your eye?'

'Catch my eye? ... Oh, ooooh. Yeah I got it. Well there's that museum place on the 6th floor, and a few interesting ones here and there but nothing very special'.

'So just an ordinary hotel belonging to the Magne family? I struggle to believe that. Well it was nice catching up but I'm going to have a look at that library museum. Good night'.

'Bye Grey'.

'Don't trip up the stairs, or do. I don't care'.


	12. The Devil's Daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait everyone. Here's chapter 12, 'The Devil's Daughter'. Enjoy <3

Charlie walked with her parents through their garden. Hell didn't have the best wildlife to work with but the Magne family had managed to put together an assortment of various carnivorous plants and small deadly flowers, mostly of the dark and red colours. 

She had stayed the night with her parents but planned to go back to the Hotel later that day, so she hadn't as much time as she would like to catch up with them and chat. 

'So Dear, I know we didn't touch on the subject very much yesterday, but how are your friends doing?' 

'Well, you know Dad, Vaggie's ok, same as always. And most of my new friends are all to do with the Hotel and you haven't really met then yet'. 

'Yes well, I see your making lots of new friends, are there any that you, how would you say, particularly enjoy their company'.

'What? I enjoy being with all of them. I don't really know what you're talking about'. 

'Oh Charlie, what your father has failed to ask is if you're seeing anyone now'. 

'Ohh'.

'Yes that is indeed. I know that Seviathan was a terrible choice of mine, trying to repair the rift between the Magne's and Von Eldritch's could never happen. So I just wondered if you had found a more suitable candidate for yourself'

'Reeeally? Well I'm not currently looking for anything like that, still taking some time off from it, I'm focusing 100% on the Hotel'. 

'It's nice to hear my daughter is taking good care of herself. But should you decide to get back in the game feel free to come and ask me for advise, or if I know anyone. I'm sure we could find someone for you'. 

'Dad are you just trying to convince me into selling myself off to another load of Overlords, you are-' 

'No darling, it's nothing like that. After the fiasco with the Von Eldritch's I've decide that I'll leave you to decide what you want. It's just that I know I haven't been the best father and I haven't always been around and we don't agree on politics but, one day you will rule all of Hell. You know you spend so much time away from home we barely get to see you. And, well, when I see my little girl I want to be proud of her, and her proud of me'. 

'Awww Dad, of course I'm proud of you. I love you'. Charlie said hugging her Dad. 

'Oh let me get in there!' Lilith said, grabbing them both. 

The three of them hugged for a few seconds. Finally Lilith let go and let the other two free. 

'It's so good to know you both are still happy together'. 

'Yes yes well I think we can all agree Charlie did a lot of the heavy lifting for this one'. 

'Thanks Dad. So how have you both been doing lately?'

'Well I've been going to lots of concerts all over Hell, the public just love me. So I spend most of my days practicing or on stage'. 

'It's no wonder, you're the best singer in Hell mum'.

'Now you know where you get it from'. 

'Just had to take the spotlight again didn't you'. 

'At every chance darling'. 

'He he. And what about you Dad? How does the King of Hell spend his days?' 

'Oh you know making sure the place doesn't come crumbling down on us'.

'You make it sound like a lot more work than it is'. 

'I'm glad you volunteered for the job'. 

'No no I've still got the Hotel to manage'. 

'Well if you want to run away to your Hotel instead of taking on my job, then I think that means my job is harder'. 

'What? No it means mine is more important'. 

'I guess that means we need someone to decide. Lili?' 

'Mum take my side'. Charlie pleaded. 

'I'm very sorry Charlie, but your mother will be taking my side on this one'. Lucifer countered. 

'Just look at you two. Like father like daughter. I pick my side. We stop talking about who's job is better or more important and agree everything is relative'. 

'Mum your no fun'. 

'Yes in this one occasion I will have to agree with Charlie. You are, in fact, no fun'. 

'And just like that instead of fighting against eachother you're fighting together. I truly am magnificent'. 

'Wait, did she just...?' 

'Yes, I do believe she did'.

'Wow, you two are exact copies. Come on now stop looking at eachother in disbelief, let's have some lunch. Charlie you haven't much time left if you're going back to your hotel later today'.

'Yeah you're right'.

The family went back into their home for lunch and continued talking and catching up over everyrhing that had happened. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

'Love you Mum'. 

'I love you to darling. Oh you grow up so fast'. 

'Thanks Mum. Love you too Dad'. 

'Love you my apple pie. And remember, don't take shit from other demons'. 

'Thanks Dad'.

Charlie got into the limo with Razzle and Dazzle and was taken away, though Lucifer and Lilith could still see her waving from the back window for as long as she could. 

'Do you think it was a mistake for her to leave? I know how you're feeling about the current situation. Especially now that the human is still alive'. 

'Only time will tell dear. I have taken a gamble on her safety. I hope it pays off'. 

'So do I. She's our only daughter'.

'She's much more than that. She's Charlotte Magne, heiress to the throne'. 

'And what do you plan on doing about your human problem?'

'Well...' 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

'It's good to be back at the Hotel. What do you two think?' 

Razzle and Dazzle nuzzled their noses against her and bleated. 

'You know I really wish Dad had given you the ability to talk. Never understood why he didn't'.

More bleating followed and nose rubs. 

'Ok ok guys come on, it's time for you two to get home. Come on, love you both'. 

Razzle and Dazzle got back into the limo and left Charlie alone in front of the Hotel. She turned away from where they once were and went up to the doors. 

Charlie opened the door to her hotel and walked inside, the generally darkish appearance of the Hotel caused by the dim lights was gone, instead replaced by bright walls. There was also a loud chatter coming from the living room behind the bar. This only added to her curiosity, so she directed herself towards the chatter. 

Charlie walked in and, much to her surprise saw people, more people than usual, lots more people than usual. In fact the place was almost packed almost full with many without a place to sit in the ample room. She was stunned. Where had all these demons come from? She saw Vaggie talking with two demons in odd looking armour and rushed over to her, eager to know what was happening. 

'Vaggie!'

'Charlie! I'm so sorry for not waiting outside for you, but I'm a bit busy'. 

'I can see that. What's happening?' 

'It was the interview Charlie. It was a huge success! Look at everyone here, all wanting to sign up for the Hotel!' 

'Really?! Vaggie you better not be joking! On my God! Vaggie this is awesome!' 

'I know right! Your dream is coming true'.

'Oh this is so cool, I can't believe it. It was a success, it's actually paying off. Vaggie I really can't believe it!' Charlie threw herself onto Vaggie hugging her tightly. 

'Come on Charlie, you're squeazing really hard'. 

'Vaggie were doing it. We're really doing it'.

Vaggie started to feel Charlie crying into her now. 'Come on Charlie no crying, you're a big girl now and you've got to say something to all these people now'. 

'Yeah you're right'. Charlie parted from Vaggie and let out a sniff. Then went over to a coffee table in a corner and stood up on it. 

'Everyone can I please have your attention'. The whole room quietened realising who was speaking. 'Thank you. I'm sure you all know who I am, after all that's probably why you're here. First, I'd just like to thank all of you for being here and giving this Hotel a try. Believe me when I say that I will do everything I possibly can to get you all to Heaven. Next I'd just want to say that for all of you wanting to sign up, if you can please come back tommorow morning, or you can stay the night here as its getting late, and tommorow we can get all of you officially into the project. Thank you all again for your support in my dream'. 

The end to Charlie's speech ended in thunderous applause and Charlie could help but feel proud of herself. She looked at everyone there without exaggerating there were probably 30 to 40 sinner there wanting to be redeemed. Against the millions and millions of sinner in Hell, that wasn't a good amount but, it was amazing to start with. 

Sinners now started to leave or stay where they were and continue talking with people they had met, presumable they wanted to stay the night. Charlie now off the table moved around them and realised that the two figures that had been talking with Vaggie were approaching her. 

They were two eagle demons. Wearing very odd looking armour. They both had a large metal breastplate, the man's being blue while the woman's red. They also had helmets giving good protection to their heads, having flaps on the sides covering their ears and cheeks, on top of the helmet they also sported a crest in the colour of their breastplate. On their left arm they carried a round shield, on their hips they had a short sword and on their backs, Charlie could make out a long spear. They both wore greaves and had wore sandles instead of shoes. Truly they looked like strong warriors. 

'Greetings, Princess Charlotte of Hell'. The woman stated. 'My name is Mina, and this is my brother Zephyr'

'Hi. Please, you can call me Charlie'. 

'Acknowledged, Princess Charlie. My brother and I are warriors of the great city of Athína. We have seen the glories of war many times, both in life, against the Persians in defence of our homeland, and in death, to bring honour to our names in Hell. But over the thousands of years we have been at war, we grow tired of combat, and wish to go to a place where we may rest eternally'. 

While Mina was talking Charlie made out the details she could see from the two sinners. They looked complete opposites, Mina having blue eyes and pale skin, with long blonde hair coming from her helmet, and Zephyr having dark eyes and tanned skin, with no hair appearing from his helmet. Also, now she was closer, Charlie could see beautiful gilded patterns on Mina's helmet. 

'I'm sure you both have quite the stories to tell. I'm so glad to have you on board for our project'.

'Yes'. It was Zephyr's turn to speak now. 'It will be our pleasure to recount the tales of days bygone. We would also request that you allow us to rest in one of your barracks for the night'.

'Barracks? You mean in one of our rooms? Of course you can, just speak to Husk at reception'. 

'Thank you Princess Charlie'. Zephyr acknowledged before the pair walked away. 

'Please just call me Charlie!' She shouted as they left. 

Wow, this is so cool. Charlie thought to herself. All these people had come to the Hotel, they all were willing to try and be rehabilitated. She looked around, only a few people remained, presumably the ones that would stau the night. Charlie saw that Niffty was talking with a a bat demoness and decide to introduce herself. 

'Hello'. Charlie said walking up to the pair. 'My name's Charlie'. 

'Hi'. The bat demoness replied. 

The bat demoness was quite short, around 4 and a half feet tall, with dark purple hair, she had pinkish skin and two small bat wings coming out from her back. She wore a black hoodie and and black trousers and shoes. Charlie also saw she had a bracelet around her right wrist which she guarded with her other hand. 

'Hey Charlie that was a great speech. This is Eris'. 

'It's a pleasure to meet you Eris'. Charlie said smiling. 

'Wish I could say the same'. 

'Eris is, um, a bit rough around the edges'. Niffty said. 

'Uh, well I'm sure we'll become good friends, and I bet you'll love it here'. 

'Yeah, sure, definitely...' 

Charlie could tell that Eris wasn't really responding well so she though of an excuse to quickly get out of there. 

'Well Eris it was a pleasure, but I have to say hi to the other guests'. 

'Bye'. 

'Bye Charlie, have fun'. Niffty said. 

Charlie went over to the first sinner she could find, a bear demon who was sitting on a sofa. 

He didn't look much. He was a brown bear demon, who wore tattered clothes. He had a black jacket with a white shirt which had blue lines across it. He also had blue jeans and worn out shoes. Charlie felt kinda bad for him, as he looked like he'd been through a really rough time. 

'Hiya'. 

'Oh hi, didn't see you coming. Wanna sit down?' 

'Sure. My name's Charlie what about you?' 

'I'm Seth. It's a pleasure'.

'So Seth huh. What brings you here?' 

'Well I thought it would be obvious wouldn't it? I want to be rehabilitated. I've had my fair share of Hell, and I suppose and accurate description of it, is that it's been one Hell of a ride. Get it? Cause we're in Hell?' 

'Ha ha. That was great'. 

'Hey no need to be sarcastic'.

'Anyway I'm sure here at the Hazbin Hotel you'll find redemption'.

'You too'. 

'Actually I can't, I mean, yeah thanks'.

Charlie left Seth and spoke to the remainder of the sinners who had stayed. Afterwards she, Niffty, Husk, Vaggie, Angel and Molly cleaned the place up. Once they were done, and all the other sinners had gone to their temporary rooms, they all got together at the bar for some drinks. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

'So Charlie'. Molly said while Husk gave out drinks to everyone. 'What do you think of your first clients?'

'They're amazing! I'm honestly just glad to have any, but these guys are so cool!' 

'And there's so many of them'. Angel pipped in. 

'That too, we have like what, 30 or 40, Husk?' 

'Thirty seven to be exact. I had to count them all out...' He mumbled. 

'Thirty seven, can you guys believe it, plus you too we have thirty nine!' 

'Oh yeah, almost forgot we were patients as well, right Molly? Been here so long I feel like I'm staff already'. 

'There's no way your getting out of sessions that easily'. Vaggie squinted at him. 

'Relax relax, you know I still value my free lodging'. 

'Of course you do. It's just for that'. 

'Guys guys come on. It's been an amazing day, so let's end it off right. A toast to the Hotel, and us'.

'And to Charlie'. 

'I'll drink to that'. 

'I'd drink to anything'.

The six friends raised their mugs and drank. 

'Hey Charlie'.

'Yeah Angel?' 

'I just wanted to apologise for Molly and I coming home late, and the trouble we caused with Vox. I know Alastor isn't doing hot'.

'Oh it's fine'.

'Yeah actually'. Vaggie said. 'If you had been here things could have gone totally different, I think this way is one of the better ways it could have played out'. 

'How do you mean? Molly asked.

'Well, Vox got his ass kicked. We're all still safe at the hotel. Alastor is still alive. And we have added protection for the Hotel. I think things went pretty well'.

'Well I'm glad you think yesterday was success'. A voice said from the stairs. 

The six friends turn around to see Grey coming down. 

'Hey Grey'. Charlie smiled and waved. 'Want to join us?' 

'Miss Charlie'. He nodded. 'I'm afraid not, I'm going out for a few hours'.

'Oh that's a shame'. 

'No it's not'. Husk muttered under his breath. 

'Well it was "nice" seeing you. Good night'. Grey said before passing them by and exiting the building. 

'Huh. Wonder where he's going so late'. 

'I don't give shit. That guy is worse than Alastor I tell you. It's better he leaves the Hotel than drinks with us'. 

'Husk don't say that, I'm sure he's nice. After all he is helping to defend the Hotel while Alastor recovers'. 

'He's bad news Charlie. I'm warning you'. 

'I agree with Husk on this one'.

'Come on Vaggie you too? Well I'm going to talk with him and show you all he's not so bad'. 

'He's probably already gone'. Husk said, trying to convince the princess to stay. 

'Not far enough he hasn't'. Charlie sat up and walked out with determination, to the displeasure of the people calling her back. 

Charlie closed the doors to the Hotel behind her and called out. 'Grey!' She was surprised when she saw him standing still a few feet away from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for the wait, it's been hard finding time to write and this chapter was specially difficult.
> 
> OK so, first off here's the description to the OC characters (huge thanks to Ani19 for the names) 
> 
> Mina & Zephyr: (Based off of Greek Hoplites) 
> 
> They are two eagle demons. Wearing very odd looking armour. They both have a large metal breastplate, Zephyr's being blue while Mina's red. They also have helmets giving good protection to their heads, having flaps on the sides covering their ears and cheeks, on top of the helmet they also sport a crest in the same colour as their breastplate. On their left arm they carry a round shield, on their hips they have a short sword and on their backs they have a long spear. They both wear greaves and wear sandles instead of shoes. 
> 
> They look complete opposites, Mina having blue eyes and pale skin, with long blonde hair coming from her helmet, and Zephyr having dark eyes and tanned skin, with no hair appearing from his helmet. Mina has gilded patterns on her helmet. 
> 
> Eris:  
> She is a bat demoness. She's quite short, around 4 and a half feet tall, with dark purple hair, she has pinkish skin and two small bat wings coming out from her back. She wears a black hoodie and and black trousers and shoes. She had a bracelet around her right wrist which she guards with her other hand.
> 
> Seth:  
> He doesn't look very important nor flashy. He is just a normal brown bear demon, who wears old tattered clothes. He has a black jacket with a white shirt which had blue lines across it. He also had blue jeans and worn out shoes, all of them have a few hole in them here and there. He looks like he's been through a really rough time.
> 
> With that out of the way let's, have a look at the chapter. 
> 
> A wholesome for Charlie and her family. I've written Lucifer a bit soft, I suppose. This is because I imagine him to be a ruthless ruler, however very soft and loving to his daughter. Lilith is just caring to Charlie naturally.
> 
> Charlie gets back to the hotel. I tried to make Charlie sound as excited as I could, I the pilot she goes crazy just to meet Husk, so seeing all these people even made her cry for joy :-D I went through the introductions for the OC characters very quickly, but that would make sense, as Charlie is trying to meet as many as she can, therefore not able to spend much time with each individual.
> 
> The end is just chatting with the "guys" and Charlie leaving to finally talk to Grey after being ignored the day before. That's where we'll pick it back up next chapter.
> 
> Hopefully see you guys again in a week for the next chapter,  
> AA <3


	13. I Love the Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!   
> Sorry for not uploading for the last... Month... and a half... School hit and it took up more time than expected, but here's the next installment hopefully it won't be too long until the next.

'Grey!' Charlie called out to him as she rushed over. 

'Miss Magne'. 

'I though you were going out?' 

'Yes well, as you can see, I am, in fact, "out", as you said'. Grey said dryly. 

'Oh yeah, heh. So what'cha doing out here all alone'. 

'I like it out here. There's usually peace and quiet, though, you seem to have interrupted that'. 

'Sorry'.

Charlie stood by Grey for a few seconds in silence. The tall dark demon was looking at the sky, seeming to be lost in thought. 

'So Grey... What are you looking at?' 

'They're beautiful aren't they?' 

'The what?' 

'The lights, those flashes, they remind me of the stars. I used to love the stars. I guess I'll never be able to see them again'. He ended in a sorrowful tone. 

'Oh... My dad said those flashes are new sinners arriving in Hell'. 

'I know, but I like to remember them, the little twinkles they made, the feeling of laying on the grass at night looking up at them... I'll never have that back'.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... y'know'. 

'Well Miss Magne is there anything you want from me or do you just want to particularly ruin my peace?' 

Charlie was taken aback for a moment, Grey's personality shifted in seconds. At first he was cold, then suddenly went soft and now he was being cold again. 

'I just wanted to see if well, you wanted to join us at the bar or, wanted some company'. 

'I do not, thank you and goodbye'. 

'Don't you like us?' 

'No'. 

Again Charlie stunned for a moment. The way he said the things he did, without seemingly any emotions, but she was determined to make friends with this misterious being. 

'Why not? You barely know us'. 

'So? I like peace and quiet, the soothing silence for my thoughts. You people merely interrupt me as I'm thinking'.

'Why don't you try it? Just stick around with us just for one night and see if you like it'. 

'No'. 

'Come on, please. Just once, doesn't have to be now'.

'Fine, if it makes you leave me alone, then I'll spend one night, with you all, when I choose'.

'Really? Promise, you gotta promise'.

'I, Grey, solemnly swear, that I will do so'. 

'Yay! Don't worry I'm sure we'll all have a great time and once you get to know us you'll be around every day'. 

'I highly doubt it. Now didn't we agree that you'd leave me should I agree to this proposal of yours?' 

'Oh, yeah...' 

Once again the pair was in silence and Grey had returned to looking at the flashes on the dark "sky" of Hell. 

Charlie had noticed something interesting about him though, every so often, these sorts of "copies" of Grey would try and "rip away" from him before dissappearing back into him. Some looked as if they were screaming and were in pain, others looked sad and others had a crazed look and were laughing uncontrollably, as if they had lost their minds. 

She decided to muster up the courage to try and speak with him once again. 

'Grey?' 

*Sigh* 'What is it this time?' 

'Those copies coming off you? What are they?' 

'Someone who died long ago'.

'Someone... dead?' 

'Is that all you want to know?' 

'Who is he?' 

'One day I might tell you. But for now, it's better for you to not know, gives me less reasons to kill you'. 

'So well umm... changing the subject... Do you do this every night or like, only sometimes?' 

'Most nights'. 

'Don't you sleep?' 

'I prefer to watch the stars, I can get sleep later'.

'Are they really that interesting? I mean, I suppose they remind you of your life. Was it nice? Your life, I mean'. 

'I'm in Hell'. 

'So?' 

'It means I'm a horrible person who deserves only eternal damnation. Do you think I had a nice life?' 

'Yeah but just cause your in Hell doesn't mean your a bad guy. Just look at all the people who signed up for the Hotel, all good people ready to redeem themselves'. 

'Ah yes, the good people. The murders, rapists, liars, cheats, drug addicts, all ready to become better people. How could I forget?' 

'Hmpf'. Chaplie irritatedly crossed her arms and look down at the ground, she didn't really like were the conversation was going, especially when she was getting him talking. She needed it to be about a more positive point'. 

'I... I've never seen real stars before'. 

'Hm'. 

'I was born in Hell, and I've never gone to Earth'. 

'They're beautiful. One of the few things I miss about life. The blue sky, the stars, the greenery. Oh I would love to see it all again'. 

'Can't you go back? Using a grimoire? Even if it's just looking through a portal for a few minutes, wouldn't it be worth it?' 

'Always with the questions you'. 

'You didn't answer it though'. 

'I think I've answered enough. Maybe some day I'll tell you'. 

'OK, how about you ask me something then?' 

'Why on Earth would I do that?' 

'Because you're going to be here at the Hotel for a while and you might aswell get to know me'. 

'Not necessarily. We are acquaintances through a common business partner, nothing more'. 

'I though Alastor was your friend?' 

'He is a... valued companion... for one to have found in Hell. Yes, that is an accurate description. A valued companion who shares many common interests with me, who I have had the luck to find in such a despicable place such as Hell'. 

'So he's your friend?' 

'I suppose so yes'.

'So can I be your friend?' 

'Why?' 

'Why? What do you mean?' 

'You have no knowledge of me. No knowledge of what atrocities I committed in life to gain me entrance to Hell, nor knowledge of the atrocities that I have committed to ascend to my current position as an Overlord'. 

'And?' 

'You don't know how bad of a person I truly am'. 

'That's good. It means I won't have any strong opinions on you'. 

This made Grey stop looking at the stars and direct his full attention onto Charlie. His black eyes stared at her for a few seconds. Charlie flinch a few times when the copies of Grey tried to rip away from him, but she tried her best to hold his gaze. 

'You are an interesting one Miss Magne. If I would be so bold I would say that you and I are going to have quite some fun'. 

'So that means you do want to be friends?' 

'No'. Grey then directed his gaze back to the sky'. 

'Hey!' Charlie had had enough of Grey at that point.

'Yes?' 

'Look at me when I speak to you'. 

'Excuse me?' Grey side glanced the angry Princess. 

'You heard me. Look at me when I talk to you, did your parents not teach you-' 

*Sssshhhkk*

Charlie was instantly stuck in place as black cristals had suddenly grown around her feet and up around her arms. She also had a single thin black cristal an inch away from her jugular. She started trembling, she was completely stuck in place, and worse, at risk of being impaled. 

She looked up at Grey, his hair had turned into a black burning fire, and from his hands, black cristal had formed on his finger tips to create long sharp claws. 

'Miss... Magne... I... will... tell... you... this... once... and... once... only'. Grey said slowly in-between pauses and clenched teeth, as if trying to control his anger. 

Something she noticed while Grey was speaking was that the copies of him had gone completely insane and you could barely make out his face anymore behind them ripping out and back into his body. 

'If... you... ever... dare... and... I... mean... ever... bring... up... my... family... I... will... not... hesitate... to... slaughter... you... were... you... stand. Do... I... make... myself... absolutely... clear?' 

Charlie trembled, the thin shard was now touching her jugular and starting to press into her skin. Despite this, she managed to get together some small amount of courage and look Grey in the eyes. 'Is that a threat?' 

With that the cristals suddenly caught on fire, and burnt black flames. 'No Miss Magne... It is... simply... the truth'. 

After which Grey composed himself and the fire died down, then he combed the messy hair left by fire on his head, and then straightened his tie. 

'Ehem. I will see you later, Miss Magne'. With that Grey walked off back towards the Hotel, leaving Charlie to struggle in place. Luckily once Grey had entered the Hotel the cristals keeping her in place dissappeared. 

Charlie dropped to the floor and massaged her neck, she felt her arms sting and saw they were a dark purple colour, probably the side effect to exposure to Grey's cristals. 

'Ugh. That went well'. Charlie slowly trudged back to the Hotel, luckily when she entered only Husk and Angel remained semiconcious at the bar, while Niffty had dissappeared and Molly and Vaggie had passed out. 

She passed them as quietly as she could and went up the stairs to her room and flopped on her bed. She tried closing her eyes and sleeping but her arms kept on stinging, causing her enough pain to keep her awake, but not enough to make her pass out. 

So with nothing else to do she looked around her room for something to do, and found herself with Niffty's book on her lap. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

*One week later. Hazbin Hotel*

Charlie sat in her office going over some paperwork with Vaggie. With the success they had had the previous week the pair had decided on a grand re-re-opening. 

This would be the first night when all the sinners would be at the hotel since the previous week and also a night when potential investors could come to the hotel and see the progress. 

'Charlie?' Vaggie said bringing her back from her thoughts to the real world. 

'Huh? Yeah?' 

'Don't you think these rehabilitation plans are a bit forceful for our first go?' 

'How'd you mean?' 

'I mean I don't think people will find these types of social exercises very pleasant, especially as they won't have a choice in doing them'.

'Maybe. But they have to open up about their problems eventually and getting them out right at the start will be good for bonding'. 

'Alright, I see your point. I hope you're right about this'. 

'Yeah, me too'. 

Charlie had been under a lot of pressure this past week, she had to finish all her plans of rehabilitation, rebuilding and investment in such a short time frame and with Alastor still bedridden and recovering she had to ask Vaggie to work overtime with her on it. 

Luckily she'd done most of the ground work when she presented the plans to Rosie and Mimzy but there was still the details to be worked out and she had been getting calls from everyone from the sinners coming, to her parents, to the press, all of which had made concentrating much harder. 

Just then there was a knock at her office door. 

'Come in!' She shouted. 

The door opened to reveal Husk and Niffty. Niffty instantly zipped up to Charlie while Husk slowly plodded in. 

'Heya Charlie. Just wanted to say that the builders have completed renovations on the second floor, and the third and fourth are coming along nicely. They also said the fifth floor would be ready with plenty of time for next week'. 

In the short time Niffty had been there she'd started to control her speech, so even though sometimes you couldn't understand her, it was much better than when she started. 

'Thats great news Niffty. Husk what news do you bring?' 

'Me? Nothing much, just wanted to go for a walk, sitting behind "reception", as you call it now, for the entire day is pretty boring'. 

'Oh, I thought it might be a bit more interesting, especially now that some of the sinners are already staying here'. 

'Yeeeah, no. Most of them hang around in the room behind, but sometimes Seth comes round'. 

'I'm sure we'll find you something interesting to do in the mean time. Kinda busy right now though guys so unless you have something else to say...?' 

'Actually'. 

'Yeah Niffty?' 

'Why aren't you allowing them to renovate the 6th floor? Between Alastor, Rosie and Niffty we have plenty of funds'. 

'Oh, that. It's umm, sentimental value, I don't really want people going up there and touching things'.

'Oh, OK. Then we'll leave you to it then. Bye Charlie, Vaggie'. 

'Bye'. 

'See ya'. 

Husk and Niffty exited the room leaving both Charlie and Vaggie back in silence, going back to their respective work. After another while Vaggie spoke up. 

'Charlie?' 

'Yeah?' 

'I think we should take a break from working for a bit'. 

'Why's that?' 

'Because you look terrible. We've been working nonstop for the last few days and I can tell your not getting much sleep'. 

It was true. They'd both been working hard without breaks to try and get things up and running faster, and due to the fact that Charlie had decided to dedicate valuable sleep time to reading a certain book, her fatigue was starting to become very noticeable. 

'I know, but can't we wait until after the reopening? Just so we can make sure we've got it right'. 

'No, after the reopening both of us will be to busy with rehabilitation classes. You know what? You're done for the day. And tommorow were going out shopping, just the two of us'. 

'Wha- We are? Vaggie please...' 

'No buts, now skedaddle. Go on, I'll finish up what you've got there'.

'Vaggie you don't have to'. 

'Oh but I do!' Vaggie got up and pulled Charlie from her chair and pushed her out. 'Now I don't want to see you around here until the day after tommorow. Got it?' 

'Fine Mum'. Charlie giggled. 

'Atta girl'. And she closed the door. 

Now Charlie was tasked with figuring out what to do for the rest of the evening. She'd like nothing more than to go to her room and lay down reading a good book, but then again she could keep Husk company, or chat to some of the sinner that'd decided to stay at the hotel already. Or, she could check up on Alastor

The final option gave her a tingly feeling in her stomach and brought a smile to her face, as she hurried to the second floor. Upon arrival she knocked on the door and was greeted with an "Enter". 

'Hi Al'. Charlie said as she entered Al's makeshift hospital room. 

Alastor was in bed. He looked better than usual, and he had a calm face on with a slight smile. Alastor's jacket rested at the end of the bed on top of the sheet that covered all but the light red undershirt he was wearing. 

'Charlie! What a wonderful surprise! Now what brings busy old you to visit boring old me?' 

'Hehe. I'm just checking up on you. Vaggie kicked me out of my office so I have nothing to do'. 

'Checking up on me? What, afraid I'll get up and run out on you? Not in my current condition, no sirree'. 

'I didn't mean it like that. How are you doing anyway, you look much better'.

'Yes, I am. I managed to crawl out of bed and have a look at myself in the mirror the other day, most of the scars have already healed though some of the worse ones still hurt to touch them'.

'You got out of bed? I thought I told you not to move around without help. You could've got hurt!' 

'What? And bother dear old princess Charlie to stop her work to take me out for a walk?' 

Charlie blushed a little at the remark. 'No, but you could ask Niffty or Husk or Grey'. 

'Yes yes, I suppose. But that wouldn't look very good to the press. "Alastor the Radio Demon needs help getting out of bed." No don't want that in the newspaper, no thank you. Speaking of which, how is Grey doing?' 

'Oh, umm, well, you know'. 

'I know that something is wrong. Come Charlie, you can tell me what happened'.

'Well the other night he went outside and I followed, and he talked about the stars, but then he didn't really chat and then he did but stopped and I got kinda mad and then he kinda got mad and then he kinda just...' 

'He kinda of just what?' Alastor's smile was barely visible anymore and he gave a serious look to her. 

'He sort of attacked me...' 

'He what?' Alastor tried jumping out of bed but immediately regret the decision as his body reminded him of the punishment it had endured the week prior. 

'I mean don't worry he didn't hurt me he just scared me a little. You know all those little copies of him up so close is pretty scary'. 

'Oh, so you've seen them, huh? Well what can I say except all's well that ends well'. He said back to his usual smiling self. 'Well Charlie I think it's time you let me have a little shut eye don't you?' 

'Oh sure, of course. Bye Al'. 

'Charlie'.

'Yeah?'

'Thank you for helping me out'.

'Your welcome, have a good rest'. 


End file.
